DESTINADOS AL AMOR
by SEREDAR
Summary: Dar a luz en un aparcamiento no era precisamente lo que Serena había planeado cuando accedió a convertirse en madre de alquiler. Fue entonces cuando se enteró de que Darién Chiba se había convertido en médico. y estaba dispuesto a ayudarla. ¿Estaba ella dispuesta a confiar en el hombre que le había roto el corazón tantos años antes? ¡Jamás! Normalmente, Darién asistía los partos...
1. ARGUMENTO

**DESTINADOS AL AMOR**

**Adaptada **a los personajes de Sailor Moon pertenecientes a Naoko Takeuchi

**Autora Original: **Marie Ferrarella

**Protagonista:** Serena Tsukino y Darién Chiba

Dar a luz en un aparcamiento no era precisamente lo que Serena había planeado cuando accedió a convertirse en madre de alquiler. Fue entonces cuando se enteró de que Darién Chiba se había convertido en médico... y estaba dispuesto a ayudarla. ¿Estaba ella dispuesta a confiar en el hombre que le había roto el corazón tantos años antes? ¡Jamás!

Normalmente, Darién asistía los partos y luego dejaba que las madres se marcharan con sus pequeños; pero Serena estaba dispuesta a criar a los gemelos ella sola, después de que sus padres biológicos hubieran muerto, así que él no podía hacer otra cosa que tratar de ayudarla... en todo lo que pudiera.

_**Sólo el amor de una Madre apoyará,  
cuando todo el mundo deja de hacerlo.  
Sólo el amor de una Madre confiará,  
cuando nadie otro cree.**_

Sólo el amor de una Madre perdonará,  
cuando ninguno otro entenderá.  
Sólo el amor de una Madre honrará,  
no importa en qué pruebas has estado.

Sólo el amor de una Madre resistirá,  
por cualquier tiempo de prueba.  
No hay ningún otro amor terrenal,  
más grande que el de una Madre.

_**Felicidades a todas las Madres en su Día…**_

…_**Gracias a todos los que leen mis adaptaciones por sus Review y alertas…**_

_**Imágenes en el Facebook espero les guste…SEREDAR GONZALEZ**_

_**Saludos hasta la próxima…**_


	2. CAPITULO 1

**Capítulo 1 **

Había pasado más de un semana y seguía sin quitarse de encima la impresión de que el mundo se derrumbaba a su alrededor.

Le resultaba difícil centrarse, intentar superar el último contratiempo que le había deparado la vida. Aunque había tenido una infancia más que acomodada y no le había faltado de nada, al menos en el terreno económico, Serena Tsukino había conocido también su ración de contratiempos. Pero hasta entonces había conseguido superarlos.

El primero de ellos fue su madre. Ikuko Tsukino desapareció un buen día, sin molestarse ni en enviar una felicitación por Navidad que indicara que recordaba que, al abandonar a su esposo, había dejado atrás también una hija y un hijastro. A Serena le llevó tiempo, pero creía haber superado el golpe de sentirse olvidada a los ocho años.

Y luego llegó lo de Darién, que desapareció de su vida el verano anterior a que ella cumpliera los veintiuno. Pero también lo había superado ya, ¿no?

Bueno, quizá no del todo, pero al menos sí hasta el punto de seguir adelante con su vida. La rabia ayudó a vencer el dolor, el pozo sin fondo de verse abandonada sin una palabra de explicación.

Pero el último golpe del destino la había alcanzado de pleno. Y no estaba nada convencida de poder llegar a superarlo alguna vez.

Sintió la patada. ¿O eran patadas? Se producían en rápida sucesión, como si quisieran recordarle que no estaba sola.

Se dijo con firmeza que no tenía más remedio que intentar superarlo. No solo por ella, también por los niños que llevaba en el vientre. Lo sucedido los afectaba tanto como a ella.

Quizá más.

Sonrió con tristeza y se llevó una mano al vientre abultado. Los hijos de Hotaru y Haruca, que ya nunca podrían abrazarlos.

—¿Se encuentra bien, señorita Tsukino?

Parpadeó y miró al farmacéutico, que se hallaba al otro lado del mostrador. Había una chispa de preocupación en sus ojos marrones.

—¿Qué?

—Le he preguntado si se encuentra bien. Parecía que se hallaba a muchos kilómetros de aquí.

Serena cambió la sonrisa de tristeza por otra de complacencia. Siempre se le había dado bien fingir; ya en las rodillas de su padre había aprendido que no debía permitir que los demás supieran lo que pensaba.

Entregó al hombre el billete que tenía en la mano.

—Y estaba muy lejos de aquí—dijo.

—Espero que fuera un lugar con aire acondicionado — Richard Abernathy sonrió y le dio el cambio.

La joven guardó las monedas con aire ausente. El farmacéutico le tendió una bolsa y miró su vientre hinchado.

—Ya falta poco, ¿eh?

—Muy poco —confirmó la joven.

Tomó la bolsa de papel con las vitaminas prenatales que le había recetado Molly Osaka, su ginecóloga, pues seguía peligrosamente anémica.

No estaba preparada para recibir a aquellos niños de los que de repente tenía que hacerse cargo. No deberían haber sido hijos suyos, sino de Haruca y Hotaru. Y no sabía si podría darles el cariño que necesitaban.

¡Hotaru y Haruca se habían mostrado tan llenos de amor por ellos desde el momento en que el test dio positivo!

Quizá incluso antes.

Se despidió del farmacéutico y salió. Su rostro recibió una bofetada del calor del sur de California. Hasta el aire que respiraba parecía pesado.

Todo tendría que haber sido muy sencillo. Mucho menos complicado que la mayoría de los acuerdos con madres de alquiler. Su hermano Samuel, abogado, había insistido en que firmaran documentos, aunque ella no lo creía necesario. Había hecho aquello por Hotaru, la mujer que había sido más que una hermana para ella y a la que había estado más unida que a su propio padre.

Y la idea había partido de ella. Hotaru y Haruca empezaron por oponerse, y tuvo que convencerlos de que estaba más que dispuesta a ayudarlos a cumplir su sueño de ser padres.

Pero las cosas empezaron a complicarse desde el principio.

Poco después de que se confirmara el embarazo, le dijeron que esperaba mellizos. Molly estaba exultante de alegría cuando se lo dijo.

La fertilidad personificada, eso era ella. Pero, por otra parte, ya lo sabía. También se había quedado embarazada la única vez que estuvo con Darién.

Un niño del que él nunca supo nada. Un niño que perdió poco después de perderlo a él. Casi parecía que no se le permitiera conservar nada que pudiera recordarle que él había estado en su vida.

Excepto los recuerdos que no parecía capaz de erradicar de su mente por mucho que lo intentara.

No le cabía duda de que él la había olvidado hacía tiempo.

Pero no importaba. De aquello hacía ya siete años, y lo único que importaba ahora eran los niños.

Se llevó de nuevo la mano al vientre. Tenía dos niños en camino y ya no había padres esperando su llegada.

¡Maldición! ¿Por qué tenía que complicarse tanto la vida? ¿Por qué no podía salir todo bien para variar? ¿Era mucho pedir?

Se apartó el pelo del cuello y salió de la sombra que proyectaba el toldo de la farmacia para ir hacia el aparcamiento. Sentía el calor subiéndole por las piernas. El asfalto daba la impresión de ir a derretirse en cualquier momento.

Y seguramente lo mismo haría ella. Nunca había soportado bien el calor y en esos momentos, embarazada, la molestaba más que nunca.

Miró a su alrededor con un suspiro e intentó recordar dónde había dejado el coche con su aire acondicionado.

Serena Tsukino.

Verla fue como un puñetazo directo al estómago.

No porque fuera la última persona que esperara encontrar allí. Después de todo, ella era de Bedford, igual que él. Pero no esperaba verla así.

Embarazada.

Serena llevaba dentro el hijo de otro hombre.

¿Y por qué no? Tenía todo el derecho a seguir con su vida. ¿Acaso no se había marchado él de Bedford por eso?, ¿para permitirle hacer su vida con alguien de su clase? Alguien que supiera qué tenedor usar y qué palabras decir. Alguien del que nunca se avergonzara, que pudiera darle todo lo que él no podía.

Sí, esa había sido la razón de su marcha. Pero había pasado el tiempo y tenía que reconocer que no había considerado ni por un momento la posibilidad de que Serena se hubiera entregado a otro.

Lo cierto era que la quería para sí. Y no por un deseo vano por su parte, sino porque la amaba. Y quería seguir amándola siempre. Y deseaba que ella lo amara del mismo modo.

Pensó con cinismo que eso demostraba lo ingenuo que había sido. Se inclinó sobre el volante para verla mejor. En su mente, Serena había seguido siendo la jovencita de veinte años que él había amado.

Pensó en apretar el acelerador. Olvidar la imagen que acababa de ver y continuar su camino, física y mentalmente. Después de todo, no había vuelto a Bedford para seguir donde lo había dejado. Había vuelto porque lo necesitaban.

Pero en lugar de seguir, echó el freno de mano y apagó el contacto. Salió del coche.

Sere…

La joven se quedó inmóvil al oír su voz. A pesar del agobiante calor, sintió un escalofrío en la espina dorsal. Se dijo que no podía ser, que todo era obra de su imaginación.

Igual que había creído oír su voz llamándola un millón de veces antes desde su marcha.

Solo una persona en el mundo la llamaba Sere. Y esa persona había salido de su vida casi siete años atrás.

Se volvió despacio, decidida a demostrarse a sí misma que había oído mal.

Rezando para que fuera así.

Rezando para que no lo fuera.

Sus miradas se encontraron al instante. Serena notó que el corazón se le paraba un segundo y aceleraba luego su ritmo de tal modo que casi se sintió mareada.

La furia la inundó de inmediato, quizá como un mecanismo de defensa.

La vida no era justa. Darién Chiba no tenía que estar allí, ni mucho menos parecer tan guapo.

Su rostro era más delgado y bronceado de lo que recordaba. Su expresión de «chico malo» se había acentuado. Y eso lo hacía aún más atractivo.

Se quedó inmóvil con los puños cerrados. Había olvidado su coche, su estado…, todo excepto al hombre que acababa de materializarse ante ella sin previo aviso.

Del mismo modo que había desaparecido un día.

Si la vida fuera justa, Darién estaría gordo, feo y calvo, y no tendría aquellos rizos azabaches que ella ansiaba tocar con los dedos.

Sentía los pies pegados al asfalto. A medida que Darién avanzaba, casi podía ver cada músculo moviéndose de modo independiente pero en armonía..., como un jaguar que persiguiera a su presa.

Excepto que allí no había ninguna presa. Y Serena tenía la sensación de haber engordado media tonelada en los dos últimos segundos.

Pero ¿qué importaba? Tampoco la había querido cuando era delgada como una modelo y estaba más que dispuesta a renunciar a su mundo por él.

Levantó la barbilla y trató de localizar su coche por si tenía que salir huyendo. ¿Por qué siempre olvidaba dónde aparcaba? ¿Y por qué precisamente aquella vez?

Vio su coche. No estaba lejos, pero como no podía llegar hasta él sin cruzarse con Darién, buscó en su interior lo que durante años le había inculcado su padre y una sonrisa distante.

—Hola, Darién. ¿Qué tal estás?

La frialdad de la voz de Serena lo golpeó como un iceberg. Se dijo que no había hecho bien en llamarla. Pero tenía que verla de cerca, aunque perteneciera ya a otro hombre.

No había tenido elección.

No era tan fuerte. Desde su llegada el día anterior, no había tenido tiempo de reforzar su escudo contra la única mujer a la que se había permitido querer. Solo deseaba mirarla a los ojos una última vez.

—Estoy bien —musitó él, y sin pensar, le tomó la mano para estrechársela—. Tú tienes buen aspecto —miró su vientre y se esforzó en sonreír—, pero estás muy sonrojada.

—Es el calor —repuso ella. Enderezó los hombros—. ¿Has venido de visita?

La sonrisa de él se volvió enigmática.

—Es algo más complicado que eso —dijo.

Miró por encima de la cabeza de ella. Cerca había una cafetería con media docena de mesas en la puerta. Un sitio nuevo. Todo era nuevo salvo lo que sentía por ella.

—Podríamos tomar un café por los viejos tiempos y refugiarnos del sol —dijo.

Serena sintió deseos de gritar, pero se limitó a mirarlo con una frialdad que ocultaba las emociones ardientes que la embargaban. Liberó su mano de un tirón.

—No creo que sea buena idea.

—Comprendo —musitó él, decepcionado a pesar suyo—. Un marido celoso, ¿eh?

No sabía por qué había dicho eso. Los ojos azules de ella lo clavaron en el sitio.

—Hace mucho tiempo que perdiste el derecho a hacer ese tipo de preguntas.

Se volvió, consciente de que si no lo hacía, cometería alguna estupidez como abrazarlo o preguntarle por qué la había dejado. Eso hubiera sido humillante.

Darién no se había dignado a escribir en esos siete años, ni a llamar o decirle por qué había hecho lo que había hecho. Y ella no tenía intención de rebajarse a preguntárselo. No había motivos para hacerlo. Conocía el motivo de su marcha. Sin su dinero —porque su padre la habría dejado sin un centavo— no la quería, y ella lo había aceptado por mucho que le doliera.

Se acercó a su coche con la cabeza alta y toda la dignidad de que fue capaz. No tenía nada que ganar hablando con él. Si prolongaba el encuentro, Darién acabaría por darse cuenta de que todavía sentía algo.

Él observó cómo subía al coche y lo ponía en marcha. Mentalmente, casi sin darse cuenta, tomó nota de la marca del vehículo y su número de matrícula. Se dijo que no necesitaba ese tipo de emociones. Tendría que encontrar el modo de lidiar con aquella decepción. Solo necesitaba tiempo, nada más.

Abría ya la puerta de su coche cuando oyó el ruido un frenazo. Se volvió instintivamente a mirar en dirección a Serena.

Un vehículo deportivo negro y alargado maniobraba para evitar chocar con el coche de la joven.

La maniobra no tuvo éxito.

El morro del coche negro golpeó con fuerza la parte delantera izquierda del coche de Serena.

Darién no tuvo tiempo de pensar. Agarró su maletín de médico y corrió hacia los vehículos accidentados sin detenerse a asimilar lo ocurrido.


	3. CAPITULO 2

**Capítulo 2 **

Alrededor de los dos vehículos comenzaba a arremolinarse la gente, atraída por el ruido del accidente. El conductor del coche negro, un hombre de unos cuarenta años, salió ileso de su vehículo con una expresión confusa en su rostro sin afeitar.

Abrió los ojos con miedo cuando vio que no había movimiento en el asiento delantero del otro coche, mucho más pequeño.

—No la he visto —dijo sin dirigirse a nadie en particular—. Juro que no la he visto salir.

Un murmullo de voces comenzó a debatir la visibilidad de que habían dispuesto ambos vehículos. Darién se abría paso entre la gente usando su maletín de médico a modo de escudo.

—Abran paso —dijo luchando por combatir una oleada de pánico—. Soy médico.

Con un gran esfuerzo de voluntad, se centró en reaccionar de un modo estrictamente profesional. No podía dar rienda suelta a sus miedos o estos entorpecerían lo que tenía que hacer.

No le gustó lo que vio cuando abrió la puerta.

Serena tenía los ojos cerrados y en su cabello había sangre de un corte en la frente.

—Sere, ¿me oyes? —preguntó con voz ronca.

Su voz le llegó a Serena a través de un foso sin puente, y tiró de ella obligándola a cruzarlo.

Luchó por levantar los párpados, que parecían pesar cinco kilos cada uno. Descubrió que le suponía un gran esfuerzo formar palabras. Tratar de atravesar el dolor que la inundaba dejándola sin aliento. Le costaba mucho hablar.

—No grites —dijo con voz ronca, cada sílaba resonaba en su cabeza con la fuerza de un martillo—. ¿Por qué no voy a oírte?

Una oleada de alivio inundó a Darién. Estaba consciente. Quizá el corte de la frente fuera todo lo que tenía.

Se arrodilló a su lado y le miró las pupilas. No vio que estuvieran más dilatadas de lo normal.

—¿Sabes qué día es hoy?

Alguien le golpeaba la cabeza con un yunque. Se llevó una mano allí donde le dolía y sintió algo pegajoso en los dedos.

—El tercer peor día de mi vida —notó que le apartaba la mano de la frente— quizá el segundo —corrigió.

Darién se centró en su estado, sin darse tiempo a pensar en lo que había dicho. Examinó el corte de la frente y luego pasó las manos por sus extremidades en busca de fracturas. No las había.

Serena descubrió que tenía que luchar por seguir consciente. La cabeza se empeñaba en darle vueltas. Sentía vagamente las manos de él.

—Vaya momento para propasarte conmigo —dijo con voz débil—. Hay testigos.

Sus ojos se encontraron un instante. Estaba bromeando. Y por un momento, él se sintió arrastrado a otra época, cuando las bromas entre ellos eran algo normal.

—Solo quiero comprobar que no hay nada roto —le aseguró—. Y parece que no.

—Te equivocas, Sherlock —consiguió decir ella con esfuerzo—. Creo que acabo de romper aguas.

¡Maldición! Estaba de parto. Lo notaba por el modo en que ella se agarraba a su brazo. Debería haberlo adivinado antes.

—¿Has salido de cuentas?

Serena dio un respingo de dolor y esperó unos segundos antes de contestar.

—Faltan dos semanas.

Se agarró al volante e intentó arrastrarse fuera del coche. Notó con sorpresa que Darién la agarraba por los brazos y la sacaba al exterior. Se le doblaron las rodillas y se habría caído al suelo si él no la hubiera sujetado.

Pensó con pánico que había llegado el momento y el corazón se le desbocó en el pecho.

Se olvidó de la gente que los rodeaba y del pasado reciente, y regresó al momento de su vida en que solo podía pedir ayuda a Darién. Además, no tenía elección.

—¡Oh, Dios mío! Ya vienen.

—¿Vienen? —miró el vientre de Serena. ¿Un parto múltiple?

Ella asintió con la cabeza.

—Mellizos. Voy a tener mellizos.

Darién no se permitió pensar en ello. Miró por encima del hombro e hizo señas a una mujer mayor que estaba casi justo detrás de él.

—Pida una ambulancia —dijo.

—Necesitamos algo más que eso —gritó Serena, clavándole las uñas en los antebrazos y luchando por no hundirse de nuevo en el dolor—. Vienen de verdad.

Darién pensó que era normal que las madres primerizas se asustaran, y Serena acababa de tener además un accidente. Siguió sosteniéndola y se esforzó en calmarla.

—Tus contracciones han empezado hace tan solo unos minutos.

—De eso nada —negó ella—. Empezaron esta mañana temprano.

Su intención había sido llamar a la doctora Osaka en cuanto recogiera la receta que había olvidado ir a buscar el día anterior. En los últimos días, desde que recibiera la noticia del accidente de coche en el que habían muerto Hotaru y Haruca, no conseguía pensar con claridad.

Pero ya era demasiado tarde. A juzgar por la rapidez con la que se sucedían las contracciones, los niños nacerían mucho antes de que la doctora Osaka consiguiera llegar allí.

Notó que Darién le preguntaba algo e intentó concentrarse.

—¿Qué?

—¿Con qué intervalo vienen las contracciones? —repitió él elevando la voz.

—¿Por qué? —lo miró confusa—. ¿Te vas a poner a hervir agua?

No era su intención mostrarse sarcástica. Estaba enfadada, le dolía mucho y deseaba atacar a alguien. Y él era el más cercano.

—Soy médico —repuso él con sencillez; calculó las posibilidades de olvidarse de la ambulancia y llevarla personalmente al hospital más próximo.

¡Era médico!

La noticia la sorprendió de tal modo que consiguió olvidar el dolor por un instante. Lo había conseguido. Se había hecho médico. Sintió un orgullo súbito e inesperado. Lo miró.

—Lo conseguiste, ¿eh?

Sus palabras eran solo un susurro y Darién, al principio, creyó haberlas imaginado. La miró a su vez. Ella siempre había tenido fe en él.

—Sí, lo conseguí.

Serena se recostó contra él, perdidas sus energías por la fuerza de las últimas contracciones. Darién la tomó en brazos y miró a su alrededor. Tenía que buscar un lugar donde estuviera más cómoda.

Se volvió y vio que la mujer a la que había pedido que llamara a la ambulancia tenía un teléfono móvil en la mano.

—Están en camino —anunció.

—Bien.

Con suerte llegarían a tiempo, aunque empezaba a dudarlo.

Una joven pelirroja con _jeans _y camiseta ajustada pareció leer sus pensamientos.

—Puede meterla en mi furgoneta —dijo. Corrió a una furgoneta azul y abrió las puertas de atrás—. La cubierta del suelo hace las veces de colchón —dijo con orgullo.

Darién no perdió tiempo. Consiguió tumbarla justo cuando Serena volvía a clavarle las cinco uñas. Casi pudo sentir con ella el impacto de la contracción.

—Si me destrozas el brazo, no podré usarlo para ayudarte —le advirtió con una sonrisa.

Se acuclilló sobre los talones y tendió la mano hacia las puertas. Serena necesitaba intimidad. Sus ojos se encontraron con los de la dueña del vehículo. Después de todo, la furgoneta era de ella.

—Gracias. ¿Quiere entrar?

Pero la mujer retrocedía ya con cierta palidez en el rostro.

—No, no. Esperaré a la ambulancia y les diré dónde están.

Cerró las puertas ella misma y los dejó solos. Solos en la furgoneta de una desconocida. Solos con un pasado doloroso y un presente que amenazaba con partirla por la mitad. Serena deseó poder levantarse y salir andando, un deseo imposible en aquel momento.

Aunque tampoco tenía por qué facilitarle las cosas.

—¿Qué te hace pensar que te voy a dejar ayudarme? —su respiración sonaba más y más laboriosa.

Darién intentó no prestar atención a la oleada de afecto que lo embargó

—No creo que tengas elección —la levantó con esfuerzo hasta colocarla con la espalda apoyada en el costado de la furgoneta—. A menos que quieras imitar a las pioneras, en cuyo caso te llevo al campo más cercano y sigues tú sola. El sudor no solo le empapaba el vestido sino también el pelo. Estaba a punto de entrarle en los ojos y ella parpadeó para apartarlo.

—Tienes un corazón ruin, ¿sabes?

Darién la miró largo rato, a pesar de la gravedad de la situación.

—Sí —repuso con calma—, ya lo sé, pero ahora no es el momento —miró a su alrededor. Aparte de una cesta de plástico como las de hacer la colada que contenía latas de comida, la furgoneta estaba casi vacía—. ¿Seguro que son mellizos? —preguntó.

—Seguro —apretó los puños preparándose para otra contracción—. O son mellizos o es el bebé más grande de la historia.

La vio palidecer.

—¿Otra contracción?

Ella, centrada en dejar pasar el dolor, solo pudo asentir con la cabeza. Se negaba a ser una de esas mujeres gritonas a las que ridiculizaba la gente.

Jadeó. Y la contracción se alejó, dejándola más agotada que antes. Trató de prepararse para la siguiente.

Apenas si dispuso de cuarenta segundos.

—¿Otra? —preguntó él con incredulidad. Eran más seguidas de lo que esperaba.

El parto más rápido que había asistido había durado algo menos de tres horas. Ese daba toda la impresión de ir a durar menos de tres minutos.

Serena se mordió los labios resecos. Nadie le había advertido que sería tan horrible. Aunque tampoco le había dicho nadie que fuera a dar a luz en un horno aparcado en la calle, asistida por un hombre al que se suponía que ya no quería.

—Una fuerte —repuso.

Buscó algo a lo que aferrarse, pero no había nada a lo que pudiera agarrarse, nada que la ayudara a contrarrestar el dolor.

Darién le subió el vestido. Si no se equivocaba, había subido el telón y había llegado el momento de la verdad.

Un examen rápido le indicó que había acertado.

—Has dilatado del todo.

—Dime algo que no sepa —gruñó ella, obligándose a no gritar.

Darién la miró un instante. ¿Qué ocurriría si le decía algo que no sabía? ¿Que, pese a todos sus esfuerzos, la seguía queriendo y seguramente la querría siempre?

No podía decírselo. Era algo con lo que tenía que lidiar él solo.

—Perdona —murmuró; buscó a su alrededor una manta o algo con lo que envolver a los bebés.

No había nada.

—¡Darién! —Serena reprimió un grito; se aferró a sus brazos y arqueó la espalda intentando desesperadamente alejarse todo lo posible del dolor.

Odiaba verla así, ver el dolor escrito en sus rasgos sin poder aliviarlo.

—Todo irá bien, Sere —lo embargó una oleada de ternura y le retiró el pelo de los ojos—. Lo prometo.

—Dá... melo... por... es... crito —¡Maldición! Aquel no era modo de nacer. Huérfanos en un aparcamiento sin una sábana limpia con la que envolverlos.

Pero no eran huérfanos. La tenían a ella. Juró en silencio que siempre la tendrían a ella. Y les daría todo el amor que guardaba en su corazón. El amor que nunca le habían permitido dar a nadie.

—Lo siento —dijo él—. Me temo que ahora no puedo hacerlo. Tendrás que aceptar mi palabra.

Serena jadeó y se esforzó por no dejarse arrastrar por la siguiente contracción. Lo miró. ¿Su palabra? Ya no podía creer nada de lo que él le dijera. Si le había mentido una vez, ¿qué le impedía volver a hacerlo?

—No lo creo —volvió a arquearse, aunque sabía que no servía de mucho. El dolor la encontraba por mucho que intentara rehuirlo.

Darién oyó las uñas de ella rozando el metal del coche en un esfuerzo por buscar algo a lo que aferrarse. Tenía que haber algo que pudiera darle. Pensó en su cartera. La sacó del bolsillo y la envolvió en un pañuelo.

—Toma, muerde esto.

En cualquier otro momento, ella lo habría tomado por loco, pero aquel era un momento único y necesitaba algo que la ayudara a distraer el dolor, a canalizar la energía que recorría su cuerpo, por extraño que fuera ese algo.

Tomó el billetero y le clavó los dientes justo cuando otra contracción la partía por la mitad.

Era la peor de todas.

Darién oyó el grito apagado y pensó que era propio de Sere esforzarse tanto por pasar aquello sin demostrar dolor. Al parecer, algunas cosas no cambiaban nunca. Nunca le había gustado dar muestras de debilidad por justificado que estuviera.

La joven escupió el billetero.

—Ahora... quiero... que... termine... ahora —jadeó—. ¿Por... qué... dura... tanto?

Darién pensó que el tiempo era relativo. A él le parecía que aquello ocurría a una velocidad de vértigo.

—Muy bien, ya veo una cabeza —dijo—. Cuando cuente tres, quiero que empujes, ¿me oyes? —levantó la vista y la vio asentir con la cabeza—. Uno, dos...

Serena encogió los hombros y empujó clavando los dedos en el fino colchón y levantándose casi del suelo.

—Tres —dijo el hombre. La miró y vio que tenía el rostro rojo y seguía empujando con todas sus fuerzas—. De acuerdo, para.

Serena se dejó caer contra el costado de la furgoneta como un globo explotado. Se sentía como si hubiera corrido un maratón de veinte kilómetros en menos de un minuto.

Darién quería abrazarla, consolarla, pero eso no le correspondía a él. En algún lugar había un marido cuyo puesto había usurpado por la fuerza de las circunstancias.

Sintió unos celos inesperados y muy poco profesionales. Se obligó a pensar como médico.

—Lo haces muy bien —ya faltaba poco—. Ahora quiero que vuelvas a empujar. Y esta vez espera a oír el tres.

Ella hizo una mueca. Se sentía destrozada y él quería que obedeciera órdenes como un soldado o un perrito faldero. Le hubiera gustado verlo en su situación.

Cuando llegó la siguiente contracción, empezó a empujar con todas sus fuerzas antes de oír el dos.

—Sere... —era demasiado tarde. A Darién solo le quedaba confiar en que no se hubiera rasgado nada—. Tengo la cabeza. Empuja, empuja un poco más.

Serena no se creía capaz de ello. Cerró los ojos con fuerza y volvió a empujar; reprimió un grito.

—Eso es, Sere; ya llega el bebé.

—Ya... lo... sé.

Ahora tenía que expulsar los hombros. La parte más difícil. Darién intentó apartar su mente del dolor que sabía que la consumía.

—¿Sabes de qué sexo son los niños?

—No... pregunté. Iba... a... ser... una... sorpresa.

Hotaru y Haruca habían decidido no saberlo, así que ella tampoco lo había preguntado.

Le entró sudor en los ojos, que comenzaron a escocerle. ¿Aquello no se terminaría nunca?

En medio de la nube de dolor, oyó la voz de Darién.

—Empuja, Sere, empuja.

—¡Ya lo hago! —gritó ella.

El bebé saltó a las manos del médico. Darién lo miró.

—¿Sigues queriendo mantener la sorpresa?

—Pues no —¿era tan cruel como para dedicarse a jugar cuando ella estaba agotada?—. ¿Qué es?, ¿niño o niña?

—Tienes una niña.

La oyó jadear. El segundo bebé estaba en camino. Darién se quitó la camisa y envolvió a la niña. Sacó las latas de la cesta y la colocó en ella.

—Está bien; veamos si tiene un hermanito o una hermanita.

—Para... ti... es... fácil... decirlo —consiguió responder Serena, antes de empezar de nuevo el proceso de empujar en medio de un dolor cortante—. Oh, Dios mío. Me... voy... a... morir.

Oyó a Darién respirar con fuerza, como si se dispusiera a luchar.

—No conmigo al lado. Eso ni lo sueñes.

Ella confió en que hubiera aprendido a mantener su palabra mejor que antes.


	4. CAPITULO 3

**Capítulo 3 **

Serena habría jurado que se oía un ruido de sirenas a lo lejos.

O quizá los ruidos estaban en su cabeza, mezclados con el dolor que envolvía su mente y su cuerpo mientras luchaba por dar a luz al segundo mellizo.

El bebé parecía más grande que el primero. Demasiado grande para empujarlo fuera. Agujas afiladas atravesaban su cuerpo, pinchándolo de dentro hacia fuera.

Nunca habría imaginado que se podía soportar tanto dolor y seguir viviendo.

La orden de Darién para que empujara resonó en su cerebro. Clavó los codos a los costados y buscó un último resquicio de energía en el que apoyarse. Parecía no haber ninguno a su alcance.

Darién, arrodillado ante ella, colocó la mano debajo de la cabeza y la sujetó a medida que emergía.

Pensó que ya faltaba poco, aunque el dolor no había terminado aún.

—Eso es, Sere; solo un poco más —la animó—. Solo un poco más. Ya casi hemos terminado.

—¿Hemos? —jadeó ella abriendo los ojos. ¿Qué hacía él sin camisa? No podía recordar si había estado así todo el tiempo—. ¿Quieres... seguir... tú? —preguntó con sarcasmo.

Darién le sonrió.

—No sabría por dónde empezar. Tú lo haces mucho mejor.

El cuerpo de ella se puso rígido. El hombre reconoció las señales. Se acercaba el empujón final. Se obligó a no fijarse en el agotamiento pintado en su rostro.

—Deja de perder el tiempo y saca esos hombros, Sere.

Jamás habría hablado así a sus pacientes, pero sabía que la joven respondía bien a los desafíos. Y le parecía natural que lo hiciera también en aquel momento. Vio una chispa de rabia en sus ojos. ¡Cómo la había echado de menos! Había extrañado el sonido de su risa y también el de su voz cuando se peleaba con él. Siempre había estado magnífica.

Apartó de sí aquellos pensamientos. Era la esposa de otro hombre, y el pasado era solo eso: pasado.

Todos aquellos sentimientos pasaron por él en un solo aliento, menos tiempo del que tardó ella en prepararse para el último empujón. El otro mellizo lloraba con fuerza en la cesta. Y al fondo le pareció oír acercarse a la ambulancia.

Un ruido sibilante atrajo su atención. Levantó los ojos hacia ella por un segundo.

Serena, con los labios abiertos y los dientes apretados para reprimir los gritos, parecía estar volviéndose púrpura.

—Puedes gritar —le dijo—. De hecho, ayuda bastante.

Pero ella negó con firmeza con la cabeza, negándose a obedecer. No gritaría.

—No —dijo.

—Eso es, Sere —dijo él al ver los hombros del niño. Colocó una mano bajo la pequeña espalda y ayudó a salir a la criatura.

—¿Qué... qué...? —la joven, al borde del desmayo, no tenía fuerzas para terminar de formular la pregunta.

No era necesario. Darién se anticipó.

—Es un niño, Sere. Uno de cada. Tanto tu marido como tú podéis estar contentos —no sabía qué le había impulsado a decir eso, ni por qué sentía un dolor agudo en el pecho al hacerlo.

Serena, a la que todavía le palpitaban la cabeza y el cuerpo a causa del esfuerzo, apenas oyó sus palabras. Solo que tenía una hija y un hijo. ¿Estaría a la altura del acontecimiento? ¿Podría darles todo lo que necesitaban, la vida perfecta que habrían tenido si un Chevy azul no se hubiera saltado un semáforo y acabado con la vida de Hotaru y Haruca?

Se juró en su interior que lo intentaría. Se pasó una lengua por los labios secos.

—¿Puedo...?

Darién se anticipó una vez más a sus palabras.

—Dame un segundo para cortar los cordones umbilicales y podrás tenerlos a los dos. Están sucios —le advirtió, sabiendo que le daría igual. A pesar de los esfuerzos de su padre y de su entorno refinado, Serena nunca había sido escrupulosa. Siempre se podía contar con que estaría a la altura de las circunstancias, fueran las que fueran.

Supuso que esa era una de las primeras cosas que le habían atraído de ella. Su amor por la vida sin tonterías.

Las puertas de la furgoneta se abrieron de repente. Una figura de hombre con uniforme azul se recortaba contra la luz del sol.

—¿Va todo bien por aquí? —preguntó entrando.

Darién reaccionó en cuanto se abrieron las puertas. Le bajó el vestido a Serena antes de volverse hacia la persona que subía. Había llegado la ambulancia. Era hora de retirarse.

—Justo a tiempo para llevar a la señora y a sus hijos al hospital —dijo al hombre más mayor.

Se hizo a un lado de mala gana. Quería quedarse allí por si ella lo necesitaba. Y por eso precisamente tenía que marcharse. Con el personal de la ambulancia allí, no tenía ya excusas para quedarse aparte de su deseo personal.

Pero el deseo no tenía cabida en esa situación. Serena era esposa y madre, y él no tenía nada que ver con ninguna de ambas cosas.

El niño que seguía teniendo en brazos empezó a llorar y el corazón le dio un vuelco. Aquella criatura podría haber sido suya. Serena podría haber sido suya.

Si no hubiera sido tan noble.

—Eso parece —dijo el médico de la ambulancia—. Y parece que usted necesita una camisa —comentó.

Darién bajó la vista. Había olvidado la prenda que usara para envolver a la niña.

—Creo que sí.

—Me parece que en la ambulancia hay algo que podemos darle. Ha hecho un gran trabajo —el hombre miró el maletín negro abierto—, doctor. Solo hemos tardado quince minutos en llegar desde que recibimos la llamada. Es usted una mujer rápida —sonrió a Serena—. Ha tenido suerte de que él estuviera aquí.

—Suerte —murmuró ella, que no podía ver si Darién la miraba o no.

Otro médico, más joven que el primero, entró en la furgoneta.

—Démelo a mí —se ofreció, señalando el niño que tenía Darién en los brazos.

—Hay dos —le dijo este, indicando a la niña de la cesta.

Cuando entregaba al niño se le ocurrió pensar que hasta el momento había ayudado a nacer unos veinte niños en su carrera, pero era la primera vez que tenía la sensación de estar renunciando a uno al entregarlo.

Se dijo con firmeza que no debía olvidar que habían pasado siete años. Siete años de amaneceres y atardeceres, siete años en los que la vida había seguido su curso.

—Hay dos niños, Murphy —dijo el médico más joven a alguien que estaba fuera—. Llama al Bedford General y diles que preparen dos cunas.

—Harris Memorial —lo corrigió Serena, aliviada de poder reunir el aliento suficiente para formar frases completas—. Mi médica está en el Harris Memorial.

El médico más viejo la miró con aire de disculpa.

—Lo siento, señora; tenemos que llevarlos al hospital más cercano de la zona. No tengo autoridad para elegir arbitrariamente...

—Yo trabajo en el Harris Memorial —lo interrumpió Darién—. Me ocuparé de cualquier papeleo que haya que hacer por llevarla allí.

Era mentira, pero pensó que ya saldría del paso de algún modo cuando llegara el momento. Había solicitado un puesto en el Harris Memorial entre otros sitios. No había nada seguro, pero no quería que Serena tuviera que soportar aún más molestias de las debidas. En conjunto, tenía la sensación de que le debía aquello. Los médicos de la ambulancia se miraron y el más viejo asintió con la cabeza.

—De acuerdo. Supongo que irá usted con la madre en la ambulancia.

Darién, atrapado, guardó silencio. No había sido su intención acompañar a Serena al hospital. Pensaba salir de la furgoneta y de su vida y volver a casa. Pero después de lo que había dicho, no parecía tener muchas opciones.

—Supongo que sí —admitió. Evitó mirar a Serena, pero sentía sus ojos fijos en él.

Salió de la furgoneta y se encontró con la sorpresa de que las personas que había en el exterior lo recibían con aplausos.

—¿Qué ha sido? —gritó alguien.

Darién se volvió en dirección a la voz.

—Una niña y un niño.

Un hombre ligeramente desaliñado, de unos treinta y tantos años, se puso a su lado con una libreta muy usada en la mano.

—¿Me dice su nombre? —preguntó—. Soy del _Bedford World News _—dijo—. «Una mujer da a luz en un aparcamiento público» —sonrió satisfecho—. Es un artículo de interés humano, ¿no le parece?

Darién estuvo a punto de negarse. No le gustaba que invadieran su intimidad ni la de Serena. Pero no era quién para protegerla a ella, y suponía que su título de médico lo convertía en cierta medida en un hombre público, que tenía que resultar accesible para la gente.

Dio su nombre con resignación y comentó que no sabía cómo se llamaba su paciente, lo cual era estrictamente cierto. Serena llevaría el apellido de su marido y él ignoraba cual era.

Introdujeron una camilla en la furgoneta y Darién tiró del periodista para apartarlo. Menos de dos minutos después, la camilla volvía a salir con la joven madre sujeta por los cinturones anchos. A cada lado de ella iba uno de los médicos con un bebé en brazos, envuelto en una manta blanca limpia.

—Es hora de irse, doctor —dijo el más viejo.

Darién se volvió hacia el periodista.

—Lamento tener que irme —le dijo, y entró en la ambulancia con rapidez.

—¡Eh, espere! —gritó el reportero—. Necesito detalles.

—Quizá más tarde —fue todo lo que pudo decir Darién antes de que se cerraran las puertas.

Se volvió hacia Serena con un suspiro. Esperaba que le dijera algo del periodista, pero descubrió que estaba dormida. El agotamiento de dar a luz.

Se sentó a su lado con cuidado y pensó que era mejor así. Haría lo que pudiera para que la ingresaran en el hospital y luego se marcharía. Tenía intención de desaparecer mucho antes de que entrara su marido en escena.

Sintió que se le tensaba la mandíbula. En su estado emocional, dudaba seriamente de poder comportarse con educación y distanciamiento. No le gustaba ponerse en situaciones que no controlaba y no hacía falta ser un genio para ver que en ese momento su control era nulo.

—Tenga. Me temo que es lo mejor que tenemos.

Levantó la vista y vio que el médico joven le ofrecía una camisa azul parecida a la suya.

Se la puso.

—Gracias.

—Creo que la suya está para tirar —el joven miró la prenda—. A menos que tenga una esposa que haga milagros.

—No —Darién miró a Serena—. Ni esposa ni milagros.

Mil pensamientos cruzaban por su mente al verla dormida.

Recordó la última vez que la había visto de ese modo... La única vez que la había visto de ese modo.

Sonrió al revivir el momento que había encerrado en un rincón de su mente hacía más de siete años. Aquella noche no había sido su intención hacer el amor, pero una cosa había llevado a otra, y habían acabado haciéndolo.

Un amor hermoso y exquisito. Inocente y puro. Contuvo el aliento al recordarlo.

A pesar de haber encerrado el recuerdo, aquella noche era seguramente lo que lo había sostenido a lo largo de esos años solitarios.

Y lo que lo había atormentado.

No había necesidad de seguir allí.

En realidad, tampoco había habido necesidad de que fuera con ella. Serena se había ocupado ya de todos los detalles con antelación y se había registrado en el hospital antes de la fecha debida.

Lo sorprendió ver que había reservado una cama con su apellido de soltera. Pero, por otra parte, siempre había sido tan independiente que conservar su apellido era algo típico en ella.

Como el papeleo se había solucionado antes de tiempo, él no tenía que hacer nada.

Dado que carecía de excusa para seguir allí, se acercó a los teléfonos públicos a pedir un taxi que lo llevara hasta el aparcamiento donde tenía el coche. Cuando el altavoz del hospital comenzó a sonar, no le prestó mucha atención. Lo había oído de modo regular desde que había llegado. Y apenas si prestaba atención a los nombres.

Pero esa vez se detuvo un momento. El apellido del médico era el mismo que el suyo.

—Doctor Chiba, por favor, preséntese en el mostrador de enfermeras de la quinta planta.

Pensó que tenía que tratarse de otro doctor Chiba. Después de todo, no era un apellido muy raro, y nadie sabía que estaba allí.

—Doctor Darién Chiba —repitió la voz—. Por favor, acuda al mostrador de enfermeras de la quinta planta.

Sin duda se trataba de él, pero ¿por qué lo llamaban?

A menos...

Preocupado, temeroso de que a Serena le hubiera ocurrido algo de repente, corrió de regreso a los ascensores que acababa de dejar en la parte de atrás del edificio. Apretó el botón de subida y esperó dos segundos antes de pensar si no sería mejor subir por la escalera.

Estaba a punto de volverse cuando se abrieron las puertas. Entró deprisa en el ascensor vacío.

Apretó con impaciencia el botón de la quinta planta. Le pareció que transcurría una eternidad hasta que el ascensor llegó arriba.

Con largas zancadas, tardó menos de cinco segundos en llegar desde el ascensor hasta el mostrador de enfermeras.

—Soy el doctor Chiba —dijo a una enfermera que salía en ese momento—. Me han dicho que venga aquí. ¿Le ocurre algo a la señora Tsukino? La mujer que han traído con mellizos —añadió.

—A Serena no le pasa nada, doctor. Al contrario, está mejor que bien.

Darién se volvió hacia una castalla esbelta que llevaba una bata blanca y le sonreía con calor. Tenía una mano tendida en un gesto de saludo.

—Soy Molly Osaka, la ginecóloga de Serena —le dijo, estrechándole la mano. Sus ojos observaron con rapidez al hombre que tenía ante sí. Le gustó lo que vio. Eficiencia serena. Y había algo en sus ojos, algo que no comprendía del todo, pero que parecía preocupación—. Solo quería decirle que ha hecho un buen trabajo.

Darién, aliviado, se riñó en su interior por sacar conclusiones precipitadas. Aunque, en justicia, no podía decir que hubiera habido muchos puntos brillantes en su vida en los que apoyarse. Serena había sido uno de los poquísimos. Y habría sido más que suficiente si...

Se dijo que sus pensamientos no podían seguir avanzando en aquella dirección.

Se encogió de hombros.

—Ella ha facilitado las cosas.

Molly soltó una carcajada. Lo miraba con cierta familiaridad, a pesar de que no se conocían. Pero entre ellos estaba Serena, y para Molly era más que suficiente para empezar.

—Serena no pone nada fácil.

El hombre sonrió.

—No, supongo que no. Bien, doctora Osaka, si no hay nada más...

—Sí lo hay —lo interrumpió la mujer—. Pregunta por usted.


	5. CAPITULO 4

**Capítulo 4 **

Era una tontería estar tan nervioso.

Había entrado en cientos de habitaciones de hospital, pero era la primera vez que le sudaban las manos.

Antes de abrir la puerta y asomarse, respiró hondo. Confiaba todavía en que estuviera dormida. Así podría decir que se había pasado, pero no tendría que verla.

Estaba despierta.

—Hola —musitó él.

Serena estaba segura de que no acudiría. Creía que se habría marchado ya del hospital. Y ahora que lo tenía delante, no sabía qué decir ni por qué se había colocado ella sola en aquella situación.

Apretó el botón de un mando unido a la cama y la cabecera de esta empezó a elevarse, lo cual le permitió mirarlo de frente en lugar de desde abajo.

—Hola.

Él señaló hacia la puerta cerrada.

—He visto a tu médica. Dice que querías verme.

Hubo un silencio.

Serena tenía centenares de preguntas en la cabeza, y también centenares de acusaciones y recriminaciones. Pero conocía la futilidad de todas ellas. Sacar a relucir el pasado no resolvería nada. Lo que estaba hecho ya no tenía remedio. Él había tomado una decisión siete años atrás; la había dejado después de que su padre le dijera que el dinero de la familia no era algo indiscutiblemente unido a ella. Su padre tuvo especial cuidado en asegurarse de que ella se enteraba de que Darién la había abandonado porque ya no figuraba en su testamento.

Y quizá por eso su padre y ella estaban tan distanciados.

Darién esperaba que dijera algo. Y en el mundo del que procedía ella, era importante la buena educación.

Dijo lo más apropiado en semejante situación.

—No he tenido ocasión de darte las gracias por lo que has hecho.

Darién se metió las manos en los bolsillos. Sus estudios, los largos y difíciles años pasados para obtener su licenciatura y el respeto de sus colegas en la profesión médica..., todo desapareció de pronto. Por un momento volvía a ser Darién Chiba, un chico de diecisiete años de un barrio de mala fama, que tenía la osadía de intentar conversar con la hija de uno de los abogados más conocidos del Estado. No importaba que fuera hermana de su amigo. La boca se le hacía algodón solo con mirarla.

Más o menos como en esos instantes.

Lo único que tenía entonces era su osadía. Eso y una atracción tan potente que no podía ni respirar cuando estaba cerca de ella.

Pero ya era otra persona. Se recordó que había recorrido un largo camino desde entonces. Había hecho algo con su vida, no la había desperdiciado en un trabajo inútil como había vaticinado el padre de ella.

En cierto modo, suponía que debería agradecer a aquel hombre haber reunido la voluntad y el coraje suficientes para hacerse médico. El recuerdo de la sonrisa burlona de Kenji Tsukino lo había impulsado a afrontar un reto tras otro. Su determinación de darle una lección a aquel canalla lo había ayudado a soportar horarios delirantes, a trabajar en dos sitios y a acudir a la facultad de Medicina sin haber dormido lo suficiente.

Era curioso cómo salían a veces las cosas. El hombre que tanto lo odiaba se había convertido en una de las razones de que lograra sus objetivos.

La habitación, orientada al oeste, recibía de lleno la luz del sol. Darién dio un paso más hacia la cama.

—Soy médico. Si me cruzo con una mujer de parto, es mi deber pararme a ayudarla. Está claramente escrito en el juramento de Hipócrates —añadió.

Ella sonrió.

—Eres muy elocuente.

Él se encogió de hombros. Apartó la vista. Una mujer que acababa de dar a luz no tenía derecho a estar tan atractiva y seductora.

—Sí, bueno, no se puede esperar mucho de un chico de los arrabales, ¿verdad?

Serena lo miró, tratando de sobreponerse al dolor que le provocaba la frialdad de su voz. No lo recordaba rencoroso. ¿Cuándo se había vuelto tan amargado?

—Yo siempre lo esperé todo de ti —dijo con calma.

Y era cierto. Esperaba grandes cosas de él. Por eso le había dolido tanto que la abandonara sin una explicación.

Darién soltó una risita nerviosa. Pensó que ella sabía mentir bien. Si hubieran seguido juntos, al final habría sucedido lo que había anunciado Tsukino: las privaciones habrían acabado con la fe que Serena tenía en él .

—Bueno, entonces estabas en minoría.

Ella se esforzaba mucho por no dejar traslucir sus sentimientos.

—No lo creo.

Darién la miró y tuvo la sensación de empequeñecer a su lado. No podía seguir allí y perderse en sus enormes ojos azules. No se quedaría hasta ver salir las palabras de sus labios y desear poder silenciarlas con un beso.

Solo conseguiría volverse loco.

Retrocedió despacio hacia la puerta.

—Tengo que irme —tenía ya la mano en el picaporte—. Me alegro de que estés bien.

Se marchó antes de que ella tuviera ocasión de decirle que lamentaba no poder decir lo mismo de él.

¿Cuándo había regresado a Bedford? ¿Cuánto tiempo llevaba recorriendo aquellas calles sin hacerle saber que estaba allí?, pensó Serena.

La soledad la embargó.

Sintiéndose de repente muy cansada, cerró los ojos, apoyó la cabeza en la almohada y volvió a bajar lentamente la cama.

—¿Se han llevado el video club a Seattle? —preguntó la voz burlona de Geraldine Chiba cuando Darién entró en la casa.

El joven se guardó la llave en el bolsillo y se volvió hacia ella. Sintió tristeza y rabia al ver a su madre apoyarse pesadamente en el bastón que siempre tenía al lado. No podía evitar recordar cómo aquella mujer inteligente y animosa había alentado su amor por las carreras y el atletismo corriendo a su lado cuando era pequeño.

Lo único que parecía quedar ahora de ella era su sonrisa amplia y el brillo de sus ojos. Aunque en ese momento parecía preocupada. Y la culpa era de él, claro. Sabía que se estaba esforzando por ocultar su preocupación. Para ella, ser una buena madre implicaba sublimar sus necesidades y miedos y pensar en él antes que en nada. Siempre había sido así. Él había sido lo primero. No dijo ni una palabra cuando su hijo se marchó siete años atrás. Solo que siempre la tendría cuando la necesitara. Era una mujer entre un millón, y por eso él había vuelto cuando ella lo necesitaba.

—Lo siento —dijo, y se colocó mejor los dos vídeos que llevaba bajo el brazo—. Tendría que haberte llamado.

Geraldine había llegado hacía mucho tiempo a la conclusión de que las madres solo dejaban de preocuparse cuando estaban muertas.

—Tienes treinta años, Darién. No tienes por qué contarle a tu madre todos tus movimientos —sonrió—. Aunque una llamadita...

Echó a andar hacia la cocina, sabedora de que él querría tomar una taza de café. Había empezado a hacerse adicto a los once años, cuando solía ir al restaurante después de la escuela y hacía sus deberes mientras esperaba que ella terminara de trabajar.

Se volvió desde la cafetera, incapaz de contener por más tiempo su curiosidad.

—Bueno, ¿qué te ha impedido volver antes del videoclub? ¿Te has encontrado con alguien? —llenó dos tazas que esperaban ya preparadas.

Darién se sentó en el taburete al lado de la encimera y se llevó una taza a los labios.

—Exacto.

—¿En serio? —Geraldine echó leche en abundancia en su taza—. ¿Con quién? —Darién levantó los ojos y Geraldine adivinó la respuesta. Sintió que su corazón de madre se contraía en el pecho—. ¿Cómo está?

Darién tomó un sorbo en silencio y soltó una carcajada.

—Es una pena que desperdicies tu habilidad para leer la mente.

La mujer sonrió.

—Me temo que solo funciona contigo. No hay mucho mercado para madres que les adivinen el pensamiento a sus hijos. Es una habilidad bastante común.

El joven pensó en las revistas del corazón.

—A menos que seas madre de un famoso.

Geraldine tomó un sorbo de café.

—Y lo soy… —se acercó a él y le dio un abrazo rápido—. Soy la madre de un médico que ha dejado su consulta para correr al lado de esta mujer pesada.

Darién bajó la cabeza para besarle la frente.

—Tú nunca has sido pesada —sonrió—. Cascarrabias sí, pero nada más.

Geraldine, aliviada de que pudiera bromear después de ver a Serena, fingió una expresión seria.

—Demuestra un poco de respeto, ¿quieres?

Darién terminó su café y se sirvió otra taza.

—Has empezado tú, no lo olvides.

Su madre vio cómo dejaba la cafetera en su sitio. Estaba alterado. Siempre tomaba mucho café cuando estaba alterado, lo cual lo alteraba aún más. Era un círculo vicioso.

—Soy tu madre. Puedo empezar lo que quiera —cambió de tono de voz—. No me has contestado. ¿Cómo estaba?

—De parto —dejó caer él—. A decir verdad, la he ayudado a dar a luz mellizos.

Geraldine se sentó en otro taburete y se agarró al mostrador. Su bastón cayó al suelo.

—¿Está embarazada?

—Ya no. Dos bebés sanos, un niño y una niña. Nacidos en el aparcamiento del centro comercial.

Geraldine frunció el ceño. —¿En el suelo?

—En una furgoneta que nos prestó una mujer al ver que la ambulancia no iba a llegar a tiempo. No le pregunté su nombre —añadió—. Seguramente lamentará su amabilidad en cuanto eche un vistazo al interior del coche.

Geraldine movió la cabeza.

—Me pregunto cómo se tomará su padre todo eso.

El padre de Serena era la última persona en la que quería pensar Darién.

—Me importa un comino —la miró con curiosidad—. ¿Por qué se lo va a tomar mal? ¿No le gusta su marido?

Sabía que Kenji Tsukino siempre pensaría que nadie era lo bastante bueno para sus hijos. Darién se preguntó si Samuel se habría casado también.

La mujer terminó su café.

—Seguramente no le gustaría... si hubiera marido.

El joven miró a su madre de hito en hito.

—¿Qui… quieres decir que no está casada?

La mujer le sonrió con ternura.

—Sigues siendo muy listo.

Darién se pasó una mano por el pelo. No había visto anillo en el dedo de Serena, pero había asumido que los dedos se le habían hinchado demasiado para permitirle llevarlo. Era algo común en la última fase del embarazo.

—¿Cómo sabes que no está casada? —preguntó.

La mujer acercó un plato de galletas y tomó una.

—¿Creías que no iba a seguirle la pista a la mujer que le rompió el corazón a mi hijo?, ¿la mujer por la que se fue de la ciudad?

El hombre la miró.

—Yo no me marché por ella.

Geraldine se preguntó cuándo iría él a aceptar la verdad.

—Te habían aceptado en la Universidad de Bedford, que tiene una de las facultades de Medicina mejores del Oeste; tenías una beca y, de repente, le das la espalda a todo y te largas casi hasta Canadá. ¿Cómo llamas tú a eso?

Darién se encogió de hombros.

—Pensé que había llegado el momento.

La mujer le tocó la mejilla y deseó que hubiera un modo de romper la barrera de los años y hacerlos desaparecer aunque fuera por un rato. Habría dado lo que fuera por volver a los años en los que podía tomarlo en su regazo y aliviar sus preocupaciones.

—No, estabas huyendo —sonrió.

El hombre enarcó una ceja. —¿Qué?

Geraldine le pasó una galleta.

—Es curioso. Antes deseaba que Serena y tú me dierais un nieto para poder satisfacer mis anhelos maternales un poco más, y ahora ella ha dado a luz —suspiró, sabedora de que no debería hablar de la joven—. Supongo que las cosas nunca salen como una espera.

—No —asintió él.

Geraldine pensó que había llegado el momento de cambiar de tema. Miró los vídeos que él había dejado sobre el mostrador de la cocina.

—Bueno, ¿qué va a ser? ¿_Tango en la lluvia _o _El hombre perdido? _

Darién, sumido en sus pensamientos, parecía no haberla oído. Hasta que empujó el segundo vídeo hacia ella.

—Creo que es más apropiado el último, ¿no te parece?

La mujer levantó los ojos hacia él.

—¿Desde cuándo te consideras perdido?

Conocía a su madre lo bastante bien como para saber que no era una pregunta. Era un reto.

Al día siguiente, Darién pensó que había un montón de cosas que tenía que hacer.

Llevaba dos semanas en la ciudad, y quería sentirse ocupado. Nunca le había gustado permanecer ocioso. Ahora que a su madre le habían dado el alta en el hospital e insistía en hacer las cosas de la casa, se sentía vacío. Había trabajado casi toda su vida, desde que a los siete años empezara a repartir periódicos y hacer encargos para los vecinos con el fin de sacar algún dinero.

Aunque no eran grandes cantidades, servían para tranquilizar su conciencia, ya que veía lo duramente que trabajaba su madre. Siempre que deseaba cosas materiales, salía a ganar el dinero para comprarlas. Su madre hacía suficiente con darle lo básico y, lo más importante de todo, un hogar con amor. Sin eso, el resto no habría tenido ninguna importancia.

Suponía que era una de las cosas que lo habían atraído de Serena. Aunque en términos económicos tenía mucho más que él, su vida familiar era más infeliz. Abandonada por su madre a una edad temprana, tras el divorcio de sus padres, vivía con un padre que no le hacía ningún caso y un hermano que la quería pero estaba demasiado ocupado para pasar tiempo con ella.

Primero se hizo amigo de Samuel, pero fue Serena quien atrapó su corazón casi desde el momento en que la vio. Y como empezó muy pronto a significar mucho para él, se acostumbró a llevarla a su casa. Le gustaba ver a su madre cuidarla y a la joven responder a sus cuidados y atenciones como una flor sedienta a la lluvia.

En su ingenuidad había pensado que las cosas solo podían mejorar.

Pero revisar el pasado no lo llevaría a ninguna parte. Lo único que hacía era torturarse.

¿Por qué, entonces, se dirigía en ese momento al hospital para verla? ¿Qué sentido tenía? ¿Tan ansioso estaba por reavivar los carbones encendidos que debería haber dejado morir hacía tiempo?

No dio la vuelta.

Entró en el aparcamiento del hospital y, aunque estaba casi lleno, consiguió encontrar un hueco en la parte de atrás.

Salió antes de sentir la tentación de volver a su casa. Era probable que se encontrara con el padre de Serena, que iría a visitar a su hija ya fuera para conocer a sus nietos ya para reprocharle que hubiera llevado la vergüenza a la familia.

Pero en lugar de volver a entrar en el coche, Darién sintió casi deseos de tener un confrontación con él.

A lo mejor le sentaba bien. Seguramente al viejo lo torturaría saber que era el responsable involuntario de lo que había logrado Darién, ya que no lo consideraba ni remotamente digno de su hija.

Trató de centrarse en eso y no en lo que sentiría al volver a ver a Serena.

Suspiró con resignación al acercarse a los ascensores.

A pesar de lo lleno que estaba el aparcamiento, los corredores se veían sorprendentemente vacíos. Seguramente las visitas estarían ya en las habitaciones. Apretó el botón de llamada.

—Doctor Chiba…

Se volvió y vio que Molly Osaka se acercaba a él con las manos en los bolsillos y una sonrisa de bienvenida en el rostro.

—Me ha parecido que era usted. ¿Viene a ver a nuestra paciente?

—No exactamente. Es... La conocía de antes —dijo.

¿Era su imaginación o ella lo estaba mirando con aire comprensivo? Serena no era propensa a hablar de su vida privada, así que dudaba de que la doctora supiera algo de él.

—Serena me dijo que usted es de por aquí. ¿Qué lo ha hecho volver? ¿Está de visita?

—Voy a quedarme. Me he mudado de nuevo a Bedford.

Molly lo miró un instante, pero no dijo nada. Entonces sonó la campanilla del ascensor, anunciando su llegada, y ella colocó una mano en la muñeca de él para impedir que lo tomara.

—¿Tiene un momento?

Darién miró el ascensor y decidió dejarlo marchar.

—¿Qué ocurre?

—Algunas veces me dejo llevar por un impulso —había sido un impulso lo que la había empujado a pasear por la playa al atardecer con el atractivo desconocido que nueve meses después insistiría en convertirse en su esposo justo cuando la hijita de ambos llegaba al mundo. Desde entonces había descubierto que los impulsos podían llevar a algo bueno.

—No sé si la comprendo bien.

Molly soltó una carcajada.

—Mi marido dice que mi cabeza va por delante de mi lengua y confundo a la gente —lo observó una vez más y decidió lanzarse en picado—. Dígame, doctor Chiba, ¿está buscando trabajo?


	6. CAPITULO 5

**Capítulo 5 **

Darién se preguntó si habría oído bien. Había ruido en la zona de los ascensores y quizá eso había interferido con lo que había creído oír.

—¿Cómo dice?

—No sé si hay algo en el aire o es el cambio de siglo, pero sea lo que sea, nunca he estado tan atareada —dijo Molly—. Parece que cada vez que me doy la vuelta, tengo una paciente de parto, y si quiero pasar algo de tiempo con mis hijos, necesitaré ayuda. O eso, o empiezo a rechazar pacientes. Y no me gustaría nada —sobre todo porque la mayoría de sus pacientes le llegaban a través de otras. Lo cual siempre era de agradecer.

Molly se apartó para dejar pasar una camilla.

—Si piensa quedarse en Bedford, estaría encantada de hablar con usted sobre la posibilidad de que trabajemos juntos.

La expresión de él no le permitía saber si había acertado en su propuesta o si Darién buscaba un modo educado de rechazarla. Molly sacó una tarjeta del bolsillo.

—Está un poco arrugada —se disculpó—, pero el número de teléfono se ve. Mi despacho está en el edificio de enfrente. Llámeme cuando quiera que hablemos.

Oyó su nombre por megafonía y levantó la vista.

—Me están llamando —sonrió con amabilidad—. ¿Qué le decía?

Se alejó por el pasillo y no tardó en desaparecer tras un recodo.

Darién tardó un momento en acordarse de volver a apretar el botón del ascensor. Al hacerlo, miró la tarjeta color marfil que tenía en la mano. La doctora Osaka tenía razón: estaba arrugada, como si hubiera jugado con ella en el bolsillo. Observó las letras y se preguntó si aquello sería una especie de señal para llamar su atención.

Como encontrarse con Serena.

Entró en el ascensor y apretó el botón del quinto piso. Aunque había vuelto allí para cuidar de su madre, no había decidido aún del todo su siguiente paso. ¿Debía llevarse a su madre consigo a Seattle? ¿O buscar él trabajo allí? Sin duda la última opción sería más fácil para Geraldine.

No estaba seguro de que lo fuera para él, pero una cosa era cierta, tenía la sensación de que la balanza empezaba a inclinarse hacia el lado de quedarse en Bedford.

Se guardó la tarjeta y se dijo que pensaría en ello más tarde..., cuando tuviera la cabeza más despejada. En el momento mismo en que llamaba a la puerta, oyó voces apagadas en el interior y volvió a pensar en el padre de Serena.

Consideró un momento la idea de retirarse y dejar las flores que llevaba en el mostrador de enfermeras. No tenía por qué dárselas en persona. Además, no deseaba encontrarse con Tsukino.

Se recordó que no había ido allí a verlo a él, sino a Serena. Y quizá a satisfacer su curiosidad sobre el tipo de hombre al que ella se había entregado tanto como para tener hijos sin casarse con él. Aunque la joven se había esforzado mucho por interpretar el papel de chica rebelde para irritar a su padre, Darién siempre había pensado que había cosas que no haría nunca, y tener un hijo sin casarse era una de ellas.

¿Tanto había cambiado? ¿Y qué responsabilidad tenía él en aquel cambio?

Entonces se le ocurrió que quizá la voz de hombre que había oído no era la del padre de ella, sino la del padre de los niños.

Y no era el momento más adecuado para entrometerse. Retiró la mano del picaporte y empezó a darse la vuelta.

—Adelante —dijo la voz de Serena.

Darién vaciló un instante. Luego empujó la puerta y entró.

El hombre que le tomaba la mano al lado de la cama no era su padre ni un desconocido, sino Samuel, su hermano mayor.

Samuel había sido su mejor amigo hasta que él se marchó.

Los tres se miraron con cierta incomodidad.

—Sammy —Darién lo saludó con voz tensa. Deseaba decirle muchas cosas, pero no consiguió pronunciar ni una palabra.

—Darién —lo saludó el otro, con el mismo tono inexpresivo de voz.

—Y yo soy Serena —anunció la joven con voz de payaso televisivo. Empezó a aplaudir y los dos hombres la miraron—. Y ahora que ya nos conocemos todos, niños y niñas, vamos a divertirnos.

Darién soltó una risa suave. Aquello era una estupidez. Los tres habían sido inseparables durante años. Y en otro tiempo incluso habían compartido secretos y sueños.

—Bueno, si molesto... —dio un paso hacia la puerta.

Samuel miró a su hermana. Si ella lo necesitaba, estaba dispuesto a quedarse, a pesar de que tenía una cita a la una en su despacho.

Serena le leyó el pensamiento y le apretó la mano que descansaba en su hombro. No había ocurrido hasta que él llegó a los veinte años, pero al fin se había convertido en el hermano mayor que ella siempre había deseado. Aunque ahora ya podía afrontar sus batallas ella sola.

—No pasa nada, Sammy.

—Si estás segura… —se inclinó para besarla en la frente—. Te veo luego. Quizá pueda convencer a papá…

La joven apretó la mandíbula.

—No te molestes. Es evidente que no quiere venir aquí.

Su vida familiar, más que su carrera como abogado, había enseñado a Samuel las virtudes de la diplomacia.

—Solo es terquedad, Sere; ya lo sabes.

Ella sonrió.

—Nos vemos luego.

Antes de salir, Samuel hizo una inclinación de cabeza a Darién con expresión estoica y reservada.

—Adiós.

La puerta volvió a cerrarse. Darién se acercó a la cama.

—¿Es mi imaginación o la temperatura aquí acaba de bajar treinta grados?

Por un momento, su voz sonó igual que cuando eran jóvenes y hablaban durante horas, pero Serena no iba a dejarse engañar por la falsa sensación de recuperar el pasado. Tenía que permanecer en guardia. Jamás permitiría que nadie le hiciera tanto daño como le había hecho él.

—No puedes culparlo. Desde su punto de vista, tú nos dejaste plantados a los dos, a él y a mí —alisó despacio el borde de la manta—. Y Samuel siempre ha sido muy protector conmigo.

Sus palabras se clavaron como agujas en la conciencia de Darién. Al marcharse, rompió completamente sus lazos con ellos y solo mantuvo el contacto con su madre. Esta había ido a visitarlo varias veces, pero él siempre había buscado excusas para no regresar a Bedford. Y después de un tiempo, su madre había dejado de pedirle que lo hiciera.

Había echado de menos la amistad de Samuel casi tanto como había echado de menos tener a Serena en su vida.

—Es agradable tener a alguien que te cuide —comentó.

—Sí —la joven señaló el ramo de flores que llevaba en la mano—. ¿Son para mí? —preguntó.

Darién, ruborizado, le pasó los claveles.

—He pensado que te gustarían. No sabía si serían bien recibidas.

Serena las acercó al rostro e inhaló con fuerza. —Creo que hay un jarrón debajo del lavabo —dijo—. Lo vi cuando sacaron las toallas.

Apretó las flores y observó la espalda de él, recordando cómo le gustaba acariciarla en otro tiempo y lo fuerte que parecía bajo su mano. En aquella época solía pensar que nada podía hacerle daño, siempre que estuviera con él. No había pensado que sería precisamente él quien la heriría.

Se obligó a mirar el ramo de flores.

—¿Por qué no iban a ser bien recibidas? —preguntó.

Darién encontró el jarrón y lo llenó de agua.

—A lo mejor a tu amor no le gusta que aceptes flores de un viejo amigo —dijo desde el cuarto de baño.

—¿Eso es lo que eres, «un viejo amigo»?

Darién se volvió hacia ella con el jarrón en la mano.

—Sí.

Serena estuvo a punto de preguntarle cómo podía considerarse amigo después del modo como le había destrozado el corazón al desaparecer sin una palabra, y justo cuando ella estaba a punto de fugarse con él.

Pero esa pregunta le haría ver lo profunda que había sido su herida, y no quería que lo supiera. Saberlo le daría poder sobre ella, y nunca más volvería a otorgar ese poder a nadie.

Se encogió de hombros despreocupadamente.

—Si tú lo dices —murmuró.

Darién agarró las flores y los dedos de ambos se rozaron. Él sostuvo la mirada un momento y luego apartó la vista, temeroso de que ella viera demasiado. Temeroso de dejar traslucir cosas que no quería.

—Lo digo —dejó el jarrón en el estante que había al lado de la cama. Se apartó y fingió estudiar las flores, era mucho más seguro que mirarla a ella. El camisón azul pálido que llevaba no era de los del hospital e incitaba su imaginación más de lo que estaba dispuesto a admitir.

—¿Seguro que no te causarán problemas?

Serena no sabía a qué se refería.

—¿Con quién?

—Con el padre —repuso él.

—No hay ningún padre —musitó ella.

La observó, preguntándose cuánto habría cambiado en los últimos siete años. Sabía que él había cambiado, se había vuelto menos rebelde, más tolerante, pero había cosas que seguían igual. Como lo que sentía por ella. —¿Fue algo esporádico?

Serena estaba a punto de perder la paciencia.

—¿El qué? —preguntó.

Darién se metió con frustración las manos en los bolsillos; su mano izquierda entró en contacto con la tarjeta de Molly y la dobló automáticamente. No tenía derecho a preguntarle por su vida privada ni a sentir aquello por una mujer a la que se había obligado a renunciar hacía tiempo.

—La unión, o como quieras llamarlo, que llevó a lo que ocurrió ayer en la furgoneta —dijo—. Estabas embarazada, Sere, y hasta donde yo sé, en la historia solo ha habido una inmaculada concepción.

¿Eran celos lo que se veía en sus ojos?, se preguntaba Serena. Darién se esforzaba por mantener la compostura, pero ella lo conocía demasiado bien para dejarse engañar.

¿Pero cómo podía estar celoso si era él el que la había dejado? ¿Era una muestra de posesividad residual lo que le hacía comportarse como si le importara con quién se acostaba ella?

Enderezó los hombros.

—Sí, pero ha habido muchas fecundaciones _in vitro _desde entonces —repuso.

—Fecundaciones... —la miró sorprendido. No tenía sentido. Era demasiado joven para optar por ser madre soltera antes que renunciar a tener hijos. Tenía demasiado tiempo por delante para que eso pudiera preocuparla—. ¿Por qué harías tú algo así?

—Tú ya no tienes derecho a hacerme ese tipo de preguntas personales —sabía que lo mejor sería no decir nada más, pero algo en su interior la obligó a seguir. Además, él sí tenía derecho a saber lo de Hotaru y Haruca. También habían sido sus amigos en otra época—. No son mis hijos, son de Hotaru y Haruca.

—¿Hotaru y Haruca? —tenía que referirse a Hotaru Tomoe y Haruca Tenou. Creía recordar que su madre le había dicho que se habían casado—. ¿Qué tienen que ver ellos con esto?

Serena se lo contó en pocas palabras. Y no pudo evitar que sus ojos se llenaran de lágrimas.

—No podían tener hijos, así que yo me ofrecí voluntaria como madre de alquiler.

Darién la miro de hito en hito.

—¿Eres una madre de alquiler? —Serena era la última persona en el mundo a la que habría imaginado en aquel contexto.

Lo dijo con la misma expresión de sorpresa que si acabara de decir que era la reina de Saba.

—Pareces atónito. ¿No te parece propio de mí?

—No es eso... —luchó por encontrar palabras—. Es que supongo que me cuesta trabajo imaginarte haciendo algo tan...

—¿Altruista? —lo ayudó ella. A lo mejor había sido una niña mimada cuando estaba con él, pero aquello tenía más que ver con vengarse de su padre que con ninguna otra cosa—. La gente cambia —lo miró—; a veces cambia mucho.

Darién sabía que se lo había buscado. No podía protestar.

—¿Y dónde están Hotaru y Haruca? ¿Por qué no han venido todavía?

—Porque ya no pueden venir.

La miró confundido y entonces vio las lágrimas que brillaban en sus ojos. Serena las apartó con el dorso de la mano.

—Hotaru y Haruca murieron hace tres semanas en un accidente de coche. Haruca murió en el acto y Hotaru aguantó un poco más, hasta que yo llegué al hospital —apretó los labios—. Me hizo jurar que cuidaría de los niños.

Le había hecho prometer que no se los entregaría a la madre de Haruca y que los educaría personalmente.

Y ella le había dado su palabra. Una palabra que pensaba cumplir.

Darién la miraba todavía, completamente atónito.

—¿Hotaru y Haruca han muerto?

—Eso es lo que he dicho —se pasó una mano por el pelo y respiró hondo—. Perdona, no quería gritar. Creo que estoy un poco nerviosa —sonrió sin ganas—. No da una a luz todos los días en la furgoneta de una desconocida y delante de un ex amante. Todavía no lo he asimilado —apartó la vista, luchando por controlarse.

Darién reprimió el impulso de tomarla en brazos. Aunque no hubiera ningún otro hombre en su vida, él no tenía ya derecho a consolarla ni abrazarla.

Se acercó a la ventana y fingió interesarse por los barcos que veía en el muelle.

—¿Y qué vas a hacer?

Serena se había hecho muchas veces la misma pregunta desde el accidente. Samuel quería que diera a los niños en adopción. Pero en el fondo, ella siempre había sabido lo que quería hacer.

—Lo que le prometí a Hotaru. Cuidar de ellos. Criarlos como míos, procurar que se sientan queridos.

Darién sabía que se refería a que ella nunca había recibido aquel tipo de amor incondicional por parte de sus padres. Ni de ninguna otra persona, por otra parte. La madre de Serena había sido la segunda esposa de Kenji Tsukino, mucho más interesada en sus obras de caridad, sus clubs y su imagen que en la hija a la que había parido. Serena fue una niña no planeada y rechazada en parte por su padre, que deseaba otro varón. De no haber sido por Samuel, que era solo medio hermano suyo, ella no habría conocido ningún tipo de cariño en el seno de su familia.

Darién pensó en lo que había soportado su madre. Cierto que los tiempos habían cambiado y una madre soltera ya no tenía que aguantar las críticas de antaño, pero seguía siendo un estigma en cierto modo.

—¿Seguro que quieres criarlos sola? —hizo caso omiso de las chispas de furia que vio en sus ojos—. Todavía hoy es difícil criar un niño sola, y mucho más si son dos.

A ella nunca le había cabido duda de que estaría a la altura de la situación. Y la sorprendía que fuera precisamente él quien dudara.

—Las mujeres lo han hecho desde el comienzo de los tiempos.

Darién la miró.

—Sí, supongo que tienes razón —dijo con cierta amargura, pensando en su madre—. Y tú no eres una madre soltera sin recursos.

La furia de ella aumentó.

—Si lo dices porque mi padre tiene mucho dinero, eso no tiene nada que ver en este asunto. Por si no lo sabes, no nos llevamos muy bien. Y a pesar de que mi vida no llegó a ser como yo esperaba —lo miró con intensidad—, al fin encontré fuerzas para decirle a mi padre lo que opinaba de él. Hace mucho tiempo que salí de la madriguera familiar —sonrió con frialdad—. Aunque supongo que no me vino mal contar con el dinero que me dejó mi abuela mientras me dedicaba a buscarme a mí misma.

Darién pensó que estaba muy guapa cuando se enfadaba.

—¿Y te encontraste?

—Sí —anunció ella con orgullo—. Y no tuve que buscar mucho. Tengo un negocio de diseño de páginas _web _y se me da bien. Solo me costó un poco recoger los pedazos.

Pedazos que, por otra parte, había dejado él al marcharse.

—Y dime —continuó con cierto desinterés—. ¿Qué haces tú aquí exactamente?

Darién creyó que se refería al hospital.

—Extraoficialmente, eres paciente mía. He decidido venir a ver cómo te va. También eres mi amiga —no pudo evitar añadir.

Serena pensó que, si creía aquello, se merecería todo lo que pudiera ocurrirle.

—No dejas de pronunciar esa palabra y no tienes ni idea de lo que significa.

Darién pensó que se equivocaba, pero no estaba dispuesto a discutir con ella.

—Me gustaría cambiar eso.

—¿En serio?

Él captó el cinismo de su voz, y lo sorprendió. A pesar de los problemas con sus padres, de su vida de pobre niña rica, Serena había sido siempre una joven optimista. Y sabía que él era responsable, al menos en parte, de aquel cambio. No era algo de lo que estuviera orgulloso, pero sabía que había sido necesario.

Era la única vez en que había estado de acuerdo con el padre de ella, aunque no se lo dijo así al viejo. Sabía que él no era lo que Serena necesitaba, que solo conseguiría arrastrarla hacia abajo. Y el único modo de poder dejarla era alejarse todo lo posible.

Y eso fue lo que hizo.

—Sí —repuso con suavidad; le tomó una mano—. En serio.

Serena apartó la mano como si quemara.

—¿Y qué entraña exactamente ese cambio?

Darién dejó caer la mano a un costado. Se dijo que a base de pasos pequeños también se podía recorrer un camino.

—Entraña que, cuando nos veamos, ninguno dé media vuelta.

Serena respiró hondo.

—Tendrás que darme tiempo para eso.

Darién pensó que debía marcharse ya; no convenía abusar de la hospitalidad de Serena.

—Tómate todo el que quieras. No iré a ninguna parte, me quedo en Bedford.

—¿Cuánto tiempo?

—Indefinidamente.

Serena le dijo a su corazón que no tenía motivos para saltar de alegría, pero este no le hizo caso.


	7. CAPITULO 6

**Capítulo 6 **

Al día siguiente, Darién recorría de nuevo los blancos corredores pensando que acababa de comprometerse a largo plazo.

En realidad no podía hacer otra cosa, teniendo en cuenta el impredecible estado de salud de su madre. Geraldine padecía debilidad muscular progresiva, una enfermedad ya bastante desagradable de por sí como para pensar en someterla además a un cambio, sacándola del lugar donde había pasado treinta y cinco años. La enfermedad parecía remitir en ese momento, pero no podía hacerle eso. Su madre tenía sus amigos en Bedford, había hecho su vida allí a base de mucho esfuerzo y dedicación.

Geraldine empezó a trabajar de camarera y ahorró todo lo que pudo hasta conseguir comprar el restaurante años después. Y a pesar de toda su dedicación a la vida laboral, se había preocupado de que a Darién no le faltaran nunca sus cuidados. Había veces en las que pensaba que ella no dormía nunca, que estaba siempre ocupada.

Había logrado darle una reputación al restaurante, de modo que la gente acudía ahora desde muchos kilómetros a probar la cocina. Apartarla de su negocio sería matar su espíritu. No podía hacer eso.

Aunque sí podía conseguir que redujera sus horas de trabajo, a lo que ella había accedido de mala gana. Tenía buenas personas trabajando para ella, y delegar le había costado menos de lo que esperaba.

Llegó a la zona de pacientes externos. Su madre insistía en seguir yendo al restaurante unas horas todos los días porque afirmaba que la necesitaban. Darién sabía lo importante que era para su bienestar mantenerse activa, y no tenía fuerzas para quitarle eso.

El tema, pues, de irse o quedarse, se había resuelto sin llegar a hablarlo. Había tomado la decisión él, al salir el día anterior del cuarto de Serena.

Una vez decidido, el paso siguiente era aceptar la oferta de Molly Osaka antes de que cambiara de idea. Fue hasta su consulta y la llamó por el teléfono móvil.

Molly parecía todavía entusiasta. Se vieron en su despacho y Darién descubrió que era una mujer con la que resultaba muy fácil hablar, y que le gustaban sus modales serenos. En cierto modo, imaginaba que su madre habría sido así a la edad de Molly: decidida, enérgica y entregada.

La entrega de su madre era básicamente hacia él. Lo había ayudado a pagar la facultad de Medicina y jamás consintió en que le devolviera el dinero.

—Eres mi único hijo. ¿Para qué quiero yo ese dinero? Y Darién pensaba que había llegado el momento de pagar su deuda.

Por eso se comprometió a quedarse y aceptó la oferta de Molly Osaka para entrar a trabajar con ella en cuanto los de administración prepararan los papeles del contrato.

Lo sorprendió cuando le dijo que el abogado que prepararía dichos papeles sería Samuel, el hermano de Serena.

El mundo era pequeño.

Tal vez demasiado.

Y en ese momento daba una vuelta por el hospital con el único objeto de familiarizarse con él.

La última vez que había estado en la zona de pacientes externos fue cuando su madre lo llevó a que le dieran puntos después de un choque en la tercera base. Y después de eso, dejó de jugar al béisbol.

El hospital había cambiado poco desde entonces. Y Darién procuraba fijarse bien en lo que lo rodeaba. Le gustaba conocer el terreno en el que se movía.

Sus pensamientos regresaron a Samuel. Se preguntó si intentaría convencer a Molly para que no se metiera en una sociedad con él. Pero dar la espalda a un amor condenado de antemano no implicaba que no estuviera a la altura de las responsabilidades de la práctica médica. Samuel era un hombre justo, siempre lo había sido. No usaría su vida privada contra él.

Y tal vez aquello pudiera servir para reducir la brecha entre ellos. Quizá incluso recuperaran parte de la amistad que habían perdido.

Perdido porque él había hecho lo correcto, lo más noble... Y se le había partido el corazón al hacerlo.

Pensó que echaba de menos a los dos..., a Samuel y a Serena. Habían sido una parte importante de su vida antes de que se dijera que no necesitaba a nadie.

Parpadeó al ver que se abría la puerta del ascensor. La quinta planta. Después de todo, sería en maternidad donde más trabajo tendría.

Sabía que era una excusa.

Había subido allí porque era donde estaba Serena y quería verla. Cualquier intención noble que hubiera tenido pertenecía ya al pasado.

Se dijo que no había ningún mal en ver cómo le iba.

Llamó a la puerta.

—Adelante.

Darién entró en la habitación.

—Hola, pasaba por aquí y quería ver cómo te iba...

Se detuvo. Había una maleta abierta sobe la cama. Serena estaba al lado, completamente vestida. Las flores que le había llevado el día anterior se hallaban sobre la mesa que servía para poner la bandeja de la comida.

—¿Te marchas? —preguntó él. Le parecía muy pronto—. ¿No te gusta el servicio de habitaciones?

Serena siguió guardando cosas en la maleta. No esperaba verlo de nuevo. Cada vez que se marchaba, se preparaba para no volver a verlo. Así no le dolería tanto como la primera vez.

—El servicio no tiene nada de malo —repuso con frialdad.

Como quería tener las manos ocupadas, empezó a doblar prendas en lugar de arrojarlas sin más. Samuel había corrido la voz y sus amigas habían pasado a verla con regalos, la mayoría de los cuales no cabrían en la maleta. Una enfermera le había dado una bolsa de plástico, pero también empezaba a llenarse.

—La comida es mejor de lo que esperaba —colocó dos jerséis minúsculos encima de su bata—, pero es hora de empezar a lidiar con mi vida.

Miró a su alrededor para ver si se estaba dejando algo olvidado.

—¿Quién te lleva a casa? —preguntó él.

Serena se puso inmediatamente a la defensiva.

—Yo —señaló el teléfono con la cabeza—. Llamaré a un taxi.

Él frunció el ceño sorprendido.

—¿Quieres decir que no te recogerá nadie?

Samuel se había ofrecido, pero había tenido que anularlo en el último momento. Sabía que su hermano había asumido que se lo pediría a otra personas, pero había veces en las que no la conocía tan bien como imaginaba. Ella no quería pedirle nada a nadie. Quería asumir de nuevo el control de su vida.

—Ya soy mayorcita —dijo—. Hace tiempo que no necesito que me recojan.

—¿Y quién empujará la silla de ruedas hasta la acera?

Serena dejó de fingir que estaba centrada en hacer la maleta.

—¿Cómo dices?

—Alguien tiene que empujar la silla de ruedas hasta la acera.

La joven pensó que no le pasaba nada en las piernas. Había dado a luz, no había sufrido una operación de cadera.

—No quiero ir en silla de ruedas.

—Normas del hospital.

—Pues que se busquen otras —se apartó el pelo de la cara. Estaba un poco cansada, nada más—. Saldré andando.

—No te lo permitirán —sonrió él.

—No pueden impedírmelo —lo informó ella, retadora. Si se había enfrentado a su padre, no se iba a dejar intimidar por una enfermera que intentara sentarla a la fuerza en una silla de ruedas.

Darién se inclinó sobre la mesa hacia ella.

—Puede que no, pero yo sí puedo.

Aquello la pilló por sorpresa.

—¿Y por qué ibas a hacerlo?

—Porque ahora formo parte del personal de este hospital.

La joven achicó los ojos.

—¿Desde cuándo?

—Desde ayer por la tarde —la miró con intensidad—. Lo que significa que tengo que hacer cumplir las normas.

Cuando se conocieron, el rebelde era él. Y en parte era aquello lo que la había atraído. Y también lo que había molestado tanto a su padre.

—No me digas.

Él sonrió.

—Te lo digo.

Serena no tenía tiempo de discutir. La doctora llegaría pronto para darle el alta, y desde ese momento haría lo que quisiera. Hasta entonces, no tenía nada de malo hacerle pensar que había cedido.

—Está bien. Bajaré en silla de ruedas.

Darién la conocía demasiado bien para dejarse engañar por su repentina docilidad.

—Y luego ¿qué?

—Luego me levantaré de la silla —lo miró con rabia—. ¿Has venido a fastidiarme?

—No era mi primer objetivo —todavía le gustaba ver pasión en sus ojos. Hacía juego con la pasión que sabía que albergaba su alma. En otro tiempo se había considerado un poco como el guardián de esa llama—. He venido a conocer el centro, a familiarizarme con las distintas plantas.

Una expresión de triunfo apareció en los ojos de ella. Lo había atrapado en una mentira.

—Creí que habías dicho que eras ginecólogo.

Darién conocía aquella mirada. Había cosas que no cambiaban nunca.

—Y lo soy. Lo que no significa que sea estrecho de miras al respecto. Me gusta tener una mente abierta —dijo con seriedad.

—Has cambiado, ¿verdad? —musitó ella.

Él pensó que, en algunos aspectos, había cambiado mucho. Había aprendido a relajarse un poco, a no jugar con cosas serias, pero conservaba todavía la mayor parte de sus antiguos sentimientos. En especial respecto a ella.

—No tanto; simplemente, ya no me muestro tan secretista con algunas cosas.

Antes de que Serena pudiera preguntarle lo que quería decir con eso, Molly entró en la habitación. Pareció sorprendida y encantada de encontrarlo allí.

—¿Qué te parece mi nuevo socio? —preguntó a Serena, tomando su gráfico de los pies de la cama.

La joven la miró sorprendida.

—¿Va a trabajar contigo?

—Yo seguiré siendo tu ginecóloga —miró las notas de la enfermera—. Cualquier relación anterior que hayáis tenido no será un problema.

Serena no estaba de acuerdo. Percibía una vaga sensación de traición. Apretó los labios.

—Supongo que no —repuso, muy tensa.

Molly le sonrió. Miró la línea donde tenía que estampar su firma.

—¿Sigues queriendo irte a casa? El seguro te permite quedarte hasta mañana.

La joven movió la cabeza.

—No, quiero irme ya. Tengo que empezar a organizar una rutina.

Molly soltó una carcajada.

—Como madre te digo que nunca habrá una rutina. Y sugiero que te quedes y aproveches para descansar un día más. Créeme, seguramente será la última vez que tengas una larga relación con tu almohada durante el próximo año.

Serena tenía sus propias razones para querer dejar el hospital e irse a casa.

—Correré el riesgo.

—Una mujer valiente —Molly le dio un golpecito en el hombro—. De acuerdo, eres libre de salir —miró a Darién—. Supongo que has venido a llevarla a casa.

—Sí.

—No —dijo Serena.

—División de opiniones —se rio Molly. Se acercó a la puerta—. Conduce con cuidado —se detuvo antes de salir—. ¿Tienes dos sillitas de bebé en el coche o una?

Darién la miró. Serena sabía lo que pensaba: que no podía tener sillas si pensaba marcharse en taxi. Y estaba en lo cierto.

Reprimió una maldición.

—No había pensado en eso.

Tampoco había pensado en cómo llevaría a los dos niños a la vez hasta la casa. Se ruborizó avergonzada. Solo quería salir de allí e irse a su casa.

—No te preocupes —sonrió Molly—. Veré si puedo hacerte un préstamo del hospital. Darién, ven conmigo. Te enseñaré dónde guardamos esas cosas.

—Vamos, admítelo.

Dos enfermeras los habían acompañado en el ascensor, cada una con un bebé en brazos. Serena había guardado silencio en todo momento. Y tampoco lo rompió cuando entraron en el coche.

Mantenía la vista fija al frente y apenas si lo oyó.

—¿Qué?

Darién conducía con cuidado. Tenía la impresión de que había mucho más tráfico que de costumbre.

—Admite que he llegado en el momento oportuno.

Ella respiró hondo; sabía que tenía razón, pero no por eso le resultaba fácil pronunciar las palabras.

—Me las habría arreglado —dijo.

Darién soltó una risita.

—Eres hija de tu padre, ¿eh?

El comentario la ofendió.

—Eso es una grosería.

—Puede, pero es verdad. Él jamás admitiría haberse equivocado.

Serena pensó en la expresión fría, de granito, que cubría el rostro de su padre cuando no aprobaba algo.

—No —asintió—. Es superior a él —odiaba la idea de parecerse a Kenji Tsukino—. Tú ganas, estaba equivocada. Ha sido estupendo que llegaras.

Darién, satisfecho, decidió indagar un poco más. Había algo que lo preocupaba, pero necesitaba cierta información antes de poder ponerlo en perspectiva.

—¿Por qué no ha venido Samuel?

—Quería hacerlo, pero en el último momento se ha visto retenido en los tribunales. Me ha llamado para decir que vendría a buscarme esta tarde —se encogió de hombros—, pero yo no quería esperar.

Se volvió a mirar a los mellizos, atados en sillitas colocadas juntas. Haruca dormía, pero Hotaru parecía pendiente de todo.

—Creo que hasta que no los tenga en casa, no empezaré a creer que esto es real.

Hotaru empezó a llorar cuando aparcaban delante de la modesta casa que Serena había señalado como suya.

Darién puso el freno de mano.

—Quizá quieras replantearte el tema.

La joven sonrió.

—Demasiado tarde.

Una parte de ella estaba encantada con la idea, pero a la otra parte la aterrorizaba la idea de ser madre y padre de aquellos dos seres humanos. ¡Tenía tantas preguntas, tantas incertidumbres! Lo único que sabía era que quería a aquellos dos seres que habían llegado a su vida, aunque no sin anunciarse, sí de modo bastante inesperado.

Se apoyó contra la puerta antes de abrirla.

—Bueno, ya que estás aquí, supongo que puedes hacerme el favor de traer a uno de los niños.

Darién sonrió divertido.

—¿Me habrías dado esa orden si yo fuera el taxista?

Ella le lanzó una mirada antes de salir del coche.

—Sí.

Él soltó una carcajada.

Al salir, vio que Serena se tambaleaba al otro lado. Rodeó el coche con rapidez y le puso los brazos alrededor.

—¿Qué ocurre?

—Nada —repuso ella—. Solo un mareo.

Darién se guardó las llaves del coche en el bolsillo y dejó un brazo en torno a la cintura de ella.

—Agárrate a mi cuello. Voy a llevarte dentro.

Ella se negó a hacer lo que le decía.

—No digas tonterías.

—Solo soy práctico. No quiero que te desmayes.

—No me voy a desmayar —insistió ella. Odiaba que la trataran como a una mujer frágil—. Ya se me ha pasado. Además, tenemos que meter en casa a los niños.

Darién miró a los pequeños. Haruca empezaba a despertarse.

—No te preocupes. No les obligaré a ir andando. Volveré por ellos.

—No puedes dejarlos en el coche.

—No son tan mayores como para conducir, no hay nada que temer —insistió él. Vio la cara de ella—. De acuerdo, los meto a ellos primero y luego a ti. Siéntate aquí.

—No me...

Darién achicó los ojos.

—Siéntate —dijo con firmeza.

—¿Qué te crees que soy, un perro?

—Claro que no. Un perro obedecería.

La joven lo miró furiosa. —¿Eso es lo que le pides a una mujer, obediencia?

Darién estaba harto de discutir por todo. La soltó y se acercó a desatar a uno de los mellizos.

—No, le pido sentido común. Algo que tú pareces haber expulsado de tu cuerpo al mismo tiempo que a los mellizos.

Serena abrió la boca para decirle lo que pensaba de él, pero la cabeza empezó a darle vueltas y se dejó caer en el asiento con una mano extendida para agarrarse a algo.

El mundo se redujo a un punto negro y luego desapareció.


	8. CAPITULO 7

**Capítulo 7 **

Luchaba por levantar los párpados, que parecían pesar una tonelada cada uno.

Tardó varios momentos en enfocar la vista, y luego le pareció que todo estaba envuelto en niebla. Se dio cuenta de que estaba tumbada de espaldas en el sofá de su sala de estar, mirando al techo.

Tenía algo húmedo en la frente. Levantó la mano y tocó tela. Un pañuelo, al parecer. Solo el hecho de apartarlo le costó un esfuerzo.

¿Qué le había ocurrido?

—Déjalo donde está —la voz de Darién se abrió paso a través de la niebla que la envolvía.

Al cabo de un momento, lo vio inclinado sobre ella. Había preocupación en sus ojos.

Serena subió de nuevo el pañuelo y dejó caer la mano al costado. También le pareció que pesaba muchísimo.

—¿Qué ha pasado?

—Has venido a casa demasiado pronto —repuso él.

Entonces lo recordó todo. Estaba fuera, saliendo del coche. Los niños seguían en sus sillitas en el asiento trasero...

¡Los niños!

Se agarró a un lado del sofá e intentó sentarse. El pañuelo cayó sobre su rostro. Lo hizo a un lado.

—¿Los niños?

Darién la empujó hacia abajo y volvió a colocarle el pañuelo en la frente.

—Están bien. Están en sus cunas.

El cuarto infantil estaba al otro lado de la casa.

—¿Solos?

Él sonrió.

—Son demasiado pequeños para organizar fiestas —vio preocupación en los ojos de ella. No dudaba de que sería una buena madre cuando llegara el momento—. Pero no temas; Luna está con ellos.

—¿Luna?

—La mejor amiga de mi madre —explicó él—. Tiene siete nietos, así que creo que están en buenas manos.

Tras llevar a Serena y los niños a la casa, había llamado a su madre para pedirle el teléfono de Luna. No sabía si Sere se había desmayado o si su estado sería más grave, y hasta que valorara la situación, necesitaba alguien que se ocupara de los niños. Luna Jorgansen llegó diez minutos después de que la llamara.

Había veces en las que podía leer en Serena como en un libro abierto. Y en ese momento veía que no parecía convencida.

—Para ser autosuficiente hay que saber cuándo pedir ayuda —le dijo.

La joven pensó que no podía negar que necesitaba ayuda. Pero le molestaba tener la impresión de que no tenía el control de su vida. Y eso le ocurría a menudo desde el accidente.

Sintió una gota de agua bajar por la sien y apartó el pañuelo.

—¿Cuánto tiempo he estado inconsciente?

Darién le quitó el pañuelo y lo arrojó sobre un montón de periódicos que había en la mesita de centro. Se sentó en una esquina y la miró de frente.

—El suficiente para que Luna llegara y les cambiara los pañales. Ahora les está dando de comer.

—Pero yo tengo que... —podía sentir que su rostro se ponía de color escarlata.

A Darién lo divertía y asombraba que Serena se mostrara tan tímida ante él.

—No temas. La leche de farmacia será solo un sustituto temporal. Tú no estabas en condiciones de amamantarlos, te recuerdo.

La joven se ruborizó; se encogió de hombros.

—Ahora ya sí.

—No, no estás bien —insistió él. La conocía y sabía que se forzaría más allá del límite debido. Era algo innato en ella—. Tengo un título en el que basar mi opinión —dijo cuando ella abrió la boca para protestar—. Luna puede quedarse un par de horas más.

Se levantó, sabedor de que no era seguro estar sentado mucho tiempo a su lado. Demasiados recuerdos.

—Yo estaré de vuelta antes de que se vaya —aseguró.

Serena se incorporó sobre un codo y descubrió que la estancia se movía con ella. Luchó por dejarla quieta.

—¿Tú?

—Claro —no se ofendió por el tono sorprendido de la voz de ella—. Voy a buscar unas cosas y volveré enseguida.

Serena sintió una oleada de pánico que solo pudo atribuir a la acción de sus hormonas, desequilibradas por el proceso del parto.

—No te molestes. Puedo llamar a un servicio de niñeras... Nada de lo que ella pudiera decir lo disuadiría de ayudarla; aunque solo fuera por los viejos tiempos. En otro momento y lugar, aquellos niños podrían haber sido suyos.

—No estás en condiciones de ponerte a entrevistar a gente en este momento. No te muevas de ahí —la miró con firmeza—. Órdenes del médico.

Ella echó la cabeza a un lado.

—Tú no eres mi médico.

Darién le puso una mano en el hombro para reforzar su orden.

—En ausencia de Molly, sí lo soy. Además, si intentas levantarte, Luna tiene instrucciones de sentarse encima de ti; y no querrás que eso ocurra… Abulta mucho, fue campeona olímpica de lanzamiento de martillo en 1952.

Le colocó un cojín más bajo los hombros en un esfuerzo por ponerla lo más cómoda posible.

Serena lo miraba. No conseguía entenderlo, no tenía sentido. Siete años atrás había salido de su vida y de pronto se comportaba como si fuera el mismo amigo de antes caído del cielo. Como si no hubiera habido mucho más entre ellos.

—¿Por qué haces todo esto? —preguntó.

—Ya te lo dije —repuso él con tono desenfadado—. Soy un amigo...

Serena volvió el rostro hacia él. Y su mirada hizo surgir algo en el interior de Darién que dejó a este sin aliento. Sin ser consciente de lo que hacía, bajó la cabeza y rozó los labios de ella con los suyos.

Consiguió reprimirse a tiempo. Antes de tener ocasión de repetirlo, esa vez con más sentimiento. En su mente no había duda de que sería terrible hacerlo.

—Te veré dentro de un par de horas —prometió con suavidad.

A Serena le latía con fuerza el corazón. Siguió mirando la puerta mucho rato después de que él hubiera salido, buscando con desesperación un modo de calmarse.

No le resultó fácil.

Darién cumplió su palabra y regresó al cabo de menos de dos horas. Había metido algunas cosas en una bolsa y explicado la situación a su madre. Le recordó los números del busca y el móvil donde podía localizarlo si necesitaba algo.

—No soy una niña, Darién —se rio Geraldine—. No he olvidado tu número del móvil.

El joven le dio un beso de buenas noches, sin hacer caso de la expresión complacida de su rostro. Su madre no le había hecho preguntas sobre Serena ni sobre por qué se había ofrecido a ayudarla. Era una mujer única. Tenía todavía en el bolsillo las llaves de Serena, y entró con ellas. Lo primero que vio fue que el sofá estaba vacío.

—¡Maldita sea! —murmuró entre dientes guardándose las llaves.

Tenía que haber supuesto que Serena no haría lo que le dijera, pero había confiado en que, dadas las circunstancias...

Pensó con irritación que aquella mujer carecía de sentido común y era pura terquedad. Había visto lo débil que estaba. ¿Por qué no era capaz de quedarse a descansar en el sofá?

Respiró hondo.

—¿Luna? —llamó saliendo al pasillo.

La amiga de su madre salió de uno de los dormitorios.

—No me culpes a mí —dijo adivinando la razón de su tono de voz.

Sostenía a Haruca Tsukino contra su hombro y le acariciaba la espalda en círculos concéntricos y suaves. Con sesenta y siete años y más de un metro ochenta de estatura, Luna Jorgansen tenía cara de ángel y cuerpo de jugador de rugby. Se encogió de hombros.

—Lo he probado todo menos a atarla, pero se ha negado a descansar en el sofá o irse a la cama. Ha dicho que tenía que dar de comer a los mellizos o algo le iba a explotar.

Darién frunció el ceño ante la debilidad de la excusa. Era demasiado pronto para que a Serena le hubiera subido tanta leche como afirmaba, sobre todo teniendo en cuenta que era madre primeriza. A pesar de sus esfuerzos, no había podido evitar fijarse en aquella parte de su anatomía, y no parecía más voluminosa que de ordinario.

Pero como nunca había experimentado aquella sensación personalmente, suponía que no tenía más remedio que aceptar la excusa. Aunque no sin que él tuviera algo que decir.

—¿Dónde está?

Luna se acercó a él y señaló la habitación que de la que acababa de salir.

—Está ahí dentro con la niña. Oye, me gustaría quedarme, pero...

Se pasó el niño al otro brazo, tendió a Darién el pañal doblado que llevaba sobre el hombro y le pasó el niño.

Él aceptó el pequeño bulto.

—No te preocupes, lo comprendo. Has sido muy buena, Luna. No sé qué habríamos hecho mi madre y yo sin ti.

El rostro de la mujer se iluminó con el cumplido.

—No hay como que te aprecien para reconfortar el espíritu —movió la cabeza—. Mi Artemis nunca supo hacerlo. Por suerte sus hijos son diferentes.

Miró al niño que acababa de pasarle. Sonrió con aire maternal y añadió:

—Estos dos son unos angelitos, pero su madre es todo carácter. No lo vas a tener fácil con ella.

Darién tenía la impresión de que Luna confundía su relación con Serena, pero no la corrigió. No tenía tiempo de entrar en detalles.

—Dime algo que no sepa —repuso.

Luna lo miró un momento.

—De acuerdo, lo haré. Bajo todo ese fuego hay una chica asustada. Sé amable con ella.

—De acuerdo.

La mujer sonrió.

—Pasaré a ver a tu madre de camino a casa.

Darién la acompañó a la puerta.

—Muchas gracias, Luna.

La mujer movió una mano en el aire.

—No tienes que dármelas —se inclinó hacia el niño—. Adiós, Haruca.

—Vamos a buscar a tu madre —le dijo Darién al niño cuando se quedaron solos. El bebé lo miró con grandes ojos azules—. Me alegra que estés de acuerdo.

Entró despacio en el dormitorio. La habitación, concebida como despacho, había sido convertida en cuarto infantil en el último momento. Había todavía torres de libros por el suelo, pero también dos cunas, un cambiador y una mecedora.

Sentada en ella, Serena amamantaba a la niña. Parecía adormilada. Darién carraspeó y la joven madre se despertó de inmediato.

—Has vuelto —subió la manta con la que envolvía a la niña para cubrirse el pecho.

Él apartó los ojos hacia su rostro.

—Te dije que volvería —colocó a Haruca en su cuna—. ¿Qué haces levantada?

Hacía mucho tiempo que Serena no tenía que dar explicaciones de sus actos a nadie y no le gustaba hacerlo.

—Tenía que amamantar a los niños.

—Te dije que había leche en polvo. En el hospital nos dieron un maletín con cosas para madres jóvenes asustadas.

Aquel comentario la molestó.

—No soy una madre asustada y no quiero que los niños se acostumbren a esa leche.

Estaban discutiendo por tonterías. El problema era la resistencia de ella a descansar un día más. Y su resistencia aún mayor a aceptar cualquier consejo que procediera de él.

Darién decidió jugar sucio.

—Ya han perdido a sus padres y tú eres lo único que les queda, ¿no crees que deberías cuidarte un poco mejor.

Otra vez tenía razón. Ella no sabía qué le gustaba menos, que tuviera razón o que estuviera allí, en su espacio, alterándola mentalmente. Y suscitando emociones que ella se había esforzado por enterrar.

—Tomo vitaminas —dijo a la defensiva—. Cuando nos encontramos en el aparcamiento había ido a la farmacia a buscarlas.

Darién tendió los brazos hacia la niña. Serena bajó la vista y vio que la pequeña dormía. Le sacó el pezón de la boca despacio.

Darién se quedó un momento paralizado. Algo se tensó en su interior al contemplar aquella escena sencilla e íntima. Reprimió sus sentimientos con un esfuerzo sobrehumano. No tenían cabida allí.

Colocó a la niña sobre su hombro y empezó a acariciarle la espalda casi de modo automático.

—Las vitaminas no sirven de mucho si estás demasiado cansada para tomarlas.

Había una gentileza en él que Serena no recordaba haber visto antes. Le dio un vuelco el corazón y tuvo que recordarse que aquel era el hombre que la había dejado, el mismo que no había intentado ni una sola vez ponerse en contacto con ella.

Entrecerró los ojos.

—¿Desde cuándo te has vuelto tan preocupado por todo?

Darién oyó un eructo y colocó a la niña en la cuna. Levantó la vista hacia Serena y vio que esta lo observaba con una expresión extraña en el rostro.

Serena se agarró a los brazos de la mecedora e intentó ponerse en pie.

Al cabo de un instante, se encontró en los brazos de él. En sus brazos fuertes y musculosos. Se dijo que no debía disfrutarlos, pero le costaba trabajo escuchar cuando el corazón le latía con tanta fuerza.

Aun así, trató de parecer enfadada, a pesar de haberle echado los brazos al cuello.

—¿Qué te crees que haces?

—Llevarte a la cama.

—Pero todavía no he comido...

Él miró el interfono de los niños y vio que estaba encendido. Salió de la estancia y cerró la puerta sin hacer ruido.

—Te llevaré una bandeja.

—¿Sabes cocinar? —a pesar de que se había criado en la cocina de un restaurante, cuando ella lo conocía apenas sí sabía freír un huevo.

—Pasablemente —era imposible vivir solo durante siete años y no aprender a preparar algunas cosas—. Pero mi madre te envía un estofado de pollo y brécol.

Serena sintió una punzada de culpabilidad. Cuando Geraldine no quiso decirle adónde se había ido su hijo, ella perdió intencionadamente el contacto con la madre de Darién porque le recordaba demasiado su decepción.

Se ruborizó.

—¿Tu madre sabe que estás aquí?

—Tengo por costumbre no mentir nunca y quiero que sepa dónde puede encontrarme si me necesita.

La joven pensó que a ella sí le había mentido al decir que siempre estaría a su lado. Que siempre la querría. Y por eso debía tener cuidado. No se podía permitir poner de nuevo en una situación vulnerable y pasar otra vez por aquello.

—No es necesario que te quedes.

—Tú no te encuentras bien y no quiero eso en mi conciencia.

Serena lo miró con frialdad.

—Me sorprende que todavía la tengas —vio que su mandíbula se ponía rígida y supo que se esforzaba por no contestar—. Perdona. Un golpe bajo —murmuró.

Sus ojos se encontraron.

—Sí, muy bajo.

Ella se negaba a dar marcha atrás.

—Pero te lo merecías.

—Puede.

O quizá algún día Serena entendiera que lo había hecho por ella, no por sí mismo. Que de haber tenido opción, se habría casado con ella siete años atrás. Pero ¿qué vida habría podido ofrecerle? Ella no sabía lo que era pasar privaciones.

Entró en su cuarto y la dejó en la cama. Serena no apartó de inmediato los brazos de su cuello. La miró largo rato a los ojos y le acarició despacio la mejilla sin ser consciente de lo que hacía.

Cuando quiso darse cuenta, la estaba abrazando y besando. ¡Hacía tanto tiempo que no la acariciaba de aquel modo! Parecía que no tuviera control sobre sus actos ni pudiera contenerse. El sabor agridulce que encontró en los labios de ella intensificó aún más la necesidad que sentía.

La había echado de menos más de lo que creía humanamente posible. En ocasiones se había dicho que lo había superado, y también había habido veces en las que había pasado un día entero sin pensar en ella.

Pero el anhelo y el dolor volvían siempre a atormentarlo. A veces de un modo oscuro y otras de modo más luminoso, pero siempre, siempre, volvían.

Aquello era una locura. Serena sabía que debía gritarle, apartarlo, decirle lo canalla que era por haberla abandonado. Pero no podía hacer nada contra la marea de emociones que la embargaba.

Darién la deseaba todavía.

Lo saboreaba en sus labios, lo sentía en su cuerpo. No era un engaño del agotamiento. Darién todavía se interesaba por ella, aún la deseaba.

Y eso ayudaba a calmar el dolor.

Pero no por completo.

Se apartó con brusquedad.

—Creo que será mejor que vaya a buscarte esa bandeja —sugirió él.

—Sí —asintió ella, enojada por el modo en que había reaccionado su cuerpo a pesar de su estado y a pesar del dolor que todavía invadía su corazón.

Cuando él salió de la habitación, se tumbó sobre la almohada y se dijo que no debía llorar.


	9. CAPITULO 8

**Capítulo 8 **

Serena estaba en piloto automático, Darién no encontraba otro modo de describirlo. Tenía una salud de hierro y hacía todo lo que tenía que hacer.

Pese a sus protestas, él se había acostumbrado a pasar por su casa con la compra o algún juguete para los mellizos. Había empezado como algo provisional, nunca había sido su intención hacerlo más de un par de días.

Pero al par de días habían seguido otros, y llevaba ya tres semanas pasando a diario por su casa, fines de semana incluidos.

Sabía que la joven se había acostumbrado a verlo aparecer en su puerta después de las seis. Sus protestas eran puramente formales. Incluso empezaba a tener la impresión de que no le importaba que fuera. Había observado en ella un cambio perceptible. No estaba seguro de que fuera para mejor, pero cuando regresó aquel primer día con la bandeja de la cena, ella ya había sufrido una transformación. Era como si hubiera conseguido adoptar un control sobrehumano sobre sí misma.

Cualquier indicio de que había habido algo entre ellos había desaparecido, dejando en su lugar la determinación de una mujer que solo pensaba en lidiar con aquella nueva fase de su vida.

Tenía que admitir que era una persona increíble. No sabía qué había ocurrido en aquellos minutos en que la dejó sola, con el sabor de su beso aún en los labios, pero ella había cambiado de un modo casi radical. Incluso dejó de parecer cansada. Era como si la determinación hubiera borrado todo lo demás. Incluido él.

Todavía le hablaba, claro, pero era como si sus palabras fueran dirigidas a un extraño, alguien que había conocido de paso. No alguien a quien había amado.

Darién suponía que era mejor así. Los dos necesitaban superar aquel punto, olvidar cualquier sentimiento residual que aún pudiera quedar. Ya no eran las mismas personas de hacía siete años.

Y sin embargo...

Suspiró esperando que el semáforo se pusiera en verde. Cuando decidió volver, tendría que haber sabido que ocurriría eso. Y lo había sabido, pero se había propuesto lidiar con ello. Había llegado a pensar que podía. Después de todo, llevaba siete años lidiando con ello.

Pero eso había sido antes de verla.

Aun así, no tenía por qué haber habido mucha diferencia. Tenía muchas cosas en la cabeza, como supervisar los cuidados médicos de su madre. Tenía que ver a especialistas y organizar sesiones de rehabilitación, y estaba también ocupado con la consulta de Molly Osaka. Solo eso le llevaba gran parte del día. Molly tenía razón respecto a sus pacientes. A diario acudían muchas a la consulta, y daba la impresión de que la mitad estaban embarazadas o intentando estarlo. En las últimas semanas había sustituido un par de veces a Molly y en ambas ocasiones había tenido que atender un parto.

Eso no le dejaba mucho tiempo para jugar al buen samaritano. A menos que se lo quitara de horas de sueño.

Giró por otra calle. El tráfico avanzaba con especial lentitud, lo cual era una lástima, ya que tenía prisa por llegar a casa de Serena.

Pensó que había sido buena idea presentarle a Luna. En lugar de buscar una niñera de agencia, Serena había convencido a la mujer de que la ayudara unas horas al día. Era justo lo que necesitaba: alguien que le dejara algo de tiempo para sí misma.

Con Luna trabajando allí, no parecía haber motivos para qué el siguiera pasándose por su casa cuando salía de la consulta.

¿Por qué lo hacía, entonces?

Bueno, ese día al menos tenía un motivo. Dos, si incluía la noticia sobre el padre de ella. Todavía no sabía si decírselo o no. Pero sí sabía que la iba a regañar por no acudir a su revisión con Molly. Revisión que ya había aplazado una vez porque Hotaru parecía enferma y luego habían resultado ser solo gases. Pero al menos había llamado el día anterior para anularla.

Esa vez, sin embargo, no había habido ninguna llamada. Y eso no era propio de Serena.

Entró en su urbanización y siguió el zigzag de calles que terminaban una en otra hasta que llegó a su manzana. Su casa era la última a la izquierda.

Cuando llegó, se dio cuenta de que el Volvo de Luna no estaba a la vista. Aquel día llegaba más tarde que de costumbre, pero la mujer no solía irse hasta que aparecía él.

Llamó al timbre y esperó. No obtuvo respuesta y volvió a llamar. A la tercera vez, empezaba ya a preocuparse. Sacó el teléfono móvil y marcó el número de la casa de Serena. El teléfono sonó cinco veces y luego saltó el contestador.

Darién maldijo para sus adentros. Esperó a que sonara el pitido.

—Soy yo. Si estás ahí, contesta. Me estás preocupando. Contesta, Sere.

Solo hubo silencio.

Disgustado, estaba a punto de colgar cuando oyó su voz al otro lado.

—¿Darién?

Tardó un segundo en comprender que la voz pertenecía a Serena. Sonaba ronca y apenas audible. Su preocupación aumentó aún más. Apretó el teléfono contra el oído.

—Sere, abre la puerta —ordenó. Si estaba dentro, ¿por qué no había contestado al timbre?—. Estoy aquí, delante de tu casa.

—Márchate.

Había rabia en su voz. Darién adivinó que ocurría algo.

—Si no abres la puerta, entraré por una ventana —le advirtió.

Ella colgó el teléfono. Darién maldijo de nuevo y luchó por contener el miedo. Echó a andar hacia su coche, en el maletero llevaba un gato que pensaba usar para romper un cristal.

Oyó la puerta a su espalda. Se volvió y, antes de que terminara de abrirse, él ya estaba de nuevo en el escalón de la entrada.

Serena tenía un aspecto horrible, con los ojos hinchados y el pelo sobre el rostro. Recordaba a alguien que se sintiera completamente vencido por la derrota.

Le recordaba a sí mismo el día en que dejó Bedford. Y a ella.

Bloqueaba el acceso a la casa con su cuerpo, pero Darién la apartó y entró.

—¿Qué diablos está pasando? —preguntó—. No vienes a la revisión, no abres la puerta —miró a su alrededor pensando que quizá la amiga de su madre había metido el coche en el garaje—. ¿Dónde está Luna?

Serena movió una mano en el aire, temerosa de derrumbarse delante de él. No quería que la viera llorar, no quería muestras de compasión.

—La he enviado a casa.

—¿Por qué?

—Porque quería estar sola —repuso ella—. Algo que tú no pareces entender.

Darién reprimió su mal humor con un esfuerzo. Tenía que saber lo que ocurría allí.

—¿Por qué no has ido a la revisión? —preguntó.

Serena se volvió, temerosa de que leyera la verdad en sus ojos.

—No me apetecía. Tan solo era una revisión de rutina —añadió para justificarse. ¿A qué venía todo aquello? ¿Por qué se preocupaba él tanto? No se había preocupado de ella cuando más lo necesitaba. ¿Por qué en esa ocasión iba a ser diferente?

Darién quería observarla bien. La tomó por los hombros y le impidió volverse. En sus mejillas había rastros de lágrimas que aún no se habían secado del todo.

—Has llorado.

—No —repuso ella, desafiante—. Tengo los ojos rojos porque anoche no dormí mucho. No es asunto tuyo.

Nunca la había visto así.

—¿Qué ocurre, Sere? —preguntó con voz tranquila. —¡Nada! —insistió ella gritando—. ¿No puedes meterte en la cabeza que quiero que te marches y me dejes en paz? —su voz empezaba a alcanzar un punto de histeria—, ¿que ya tengo bastantes problemas sin que tú vengas aquí todos los días a jugar a los papás...?

Darién se sintió herido. Deseaba gritarle o dar media vuelta y marcharse, pero ella lo necesitaba y no estaba dispuesto a dejarla así.

—No estoy jugando a nada —dijo con calma—. Soy tu amigo...

—De eso nada —repuso ella con ojos fieros. «Los amigos no te abandonan después de haberte prometido que te querrán siempre». Pero ¿qué sentido tenía decir eso? No cambiaba nada.

Respiró hondo y enderezó los hombros. Tenía que estar sola para pensar.

—Mira, si haces esto porque no tienes la conciencia tranquila, déjalo ya. No te sientas culpable. Yo te absuelvo de cualquier culpa —le dijo con sarcasmo. Apenas se reconocía a sí misma, pero la habían empujado hasta el límite y no tenía tiempo para amabilidades—. Y ahora haz el favor de salir de mi casa y de mi vida.

Darién no se movió y ella terminó por perder la compostura que le quedaba. Le golpeó el pecho con las dos manos.

—Quiero que me dejes en paz —lo golpeó de nuevo para tratar de obligarle a marcharse—. Maldita sea. ¿Por qué no te vas?

Él le sujetó las muñecas e impidió que lo golpeara una tercera vez. La miró con amabilidad.

—Puedes gritar todo lo que quieras. No me iré de aquí hasta que sepa lo que ocurre —apretó con fuerza sus manos para impedir que se soltara—. Esto no es propio de ti.

—¿Y tú cómo lo sabes? —preguntó ella—. Llevas siete años fuera. No puedes volver de pronto y pretender saberlo todo —movió la cabeza—. Mi vida siguió cuando te fuiste.

—Ya lo sé —dijo sin emoción.

Serena empezó a gritar.

—¡Pues vete y déjame en paz! ¡Márchate! —repitió.

Darién sabía que no podía dejarla así. La rodeó con sus brazos.

—No me iré a ninguna parte, Sere —dijo con suavidad.

Si se hubiera mostrado frío o desagradable, podría haber seguido enfadada con él, pero la amabilidad era demasiado para ella. Se echó a llorar. Odiaba su reacción, esa muestra de debilidad, pero no podía evitarlo.

Darién sintió miedo. Nunca la había visto llorar. Un par de veces había estado a punto al hablar de su padre, pero siempre había mostrado algún tipo de contención que se lo había impedido.

Y en esos momentos había desaparecido.

La levantó en brazos y la llevó al sofá. Se sentó con ella en su regazo y la dejó llorar.

Le acarició el pelo sin decir nada, sabiendo que no había nada que pudiera decir hasta que ella estuviera preparada. No sabía si su reacción tenía algo que ver con lo que acababa de descubrir sobre su padre. ¿Lo sabía ella? ¿O se trataba de otra cosa?

Supuso que se lo diría pronto. Por el momento, solo necesitaba que la abrazaran. Y eso fue lo que hizo.

Serena lloró largo rato.

Y de pronto, igual que había empezado, se detuvo.

Se enderezó y se secó los ojos con el dorso de la mano.

Darién fingió no notar el rubor de sus mejillas. Sacó un pañuelo del bolsillo y le secó primero una mejilla y luego la otra, antes de ofrecérselo a ella.

Serena lo aceptó; se sentía tonta por abandonarse de aquel modo.

—¿Por qué eres tan bueno conmigo?

—Tal vez porque no creo que se deba hacer leña del árbol caído —decidió empezar por las preguntas sencillas y avanzar desde allí—. ¿Por qué no has ido a tu cita con la doctora Osaka?

Ella suspiró.

—No tenía fuerzas —hizo una pausa—. Hoy he recibido una carta...

—¿Qué clase de carta?

Serena se levantó y se acercó al pequeño escritorio que había en un rincón. Tomó un sobre y se lo pasó.

Era una carta de Michiru Tenou. Darién leyó el nombre y enarcó una ceja.

—¿Es pariente de Haruca? —preguntó.

Serena tragó saliva, temerosa de echarse a llorar de nuevo. Aquello no era justo. Primero Hotaru y Haruca; y ahora, los niños. No era justo. Se mordió el labio.

—Es su madre.

Darién leyó rápidamente la carta.

—Quiere a los niños —comentó cuando terminó. Al fin comprendía por qué ella se sentía tan mal—. Legalmente...

La joven no quería oír lo que iba a decir.

—Llevo toda mi vida oyendo esa palabra —su padre era un abogado famoso y muy hábil. Pero eso no implicaba que las causas que defendía fueran buenas. Y ella lo había aprendido muy pronto.

—La ley es una herramienta. Y gana el lado que resulta más hábil con ella apretó los labios—. Darién, le prometí a Hotaru en su lecho de muerte que no dejaría que su suegra se llevara a los niños.

Michiru Tenou era una mujer rica e influyente. Sabía a lo que se enfrentaba.

—Que una persona sea rica no significa que vaya a ser buena madre —siguió Serena, y pensó en las historias de su infancia que había oído contar a Haruca—. Esa mujer convirtió la vida de su hijo en un infierno. A su lado, mi infancia parece un lecho de rosas. De no ser por Hotaru y su amor, no sé qué habría sido de Haruca.

Guardó silencio un momento.

—No permitiré que se quede con los niños. Además... —estaba a punto de llorar de nuevo—, yo los quiero. Son parte de mí, no solo físicamente sino... —se le quebró la voz.

Darién se levantó y volvió a tomarla en sus brazos.

—Lo sé —dijo con suavidad—. Lo sé.

El vínculo entre una madre y los hijos a los que daba a luz era muy fuerte. Lo había sido desde el principio en el caso de Serena. Había habido amor en sus ojos desde el primer momento.

Darién la abrazó largo rato.

—¿Qué vas a hacer? —preguntó cuando pensó que ya estaba tranquila.

Ella se apartó del refugio que le ofrecían sus brazos.

—¿Qué puedo hacer? Luchar.

Parecía el único curso de acción posible.

—Vas a necesitar un buen abogado.

Serena se puso tensa. Sabía adónde quería ir a parar Darién.

—No se lo pediré a mi padre.

Él comprendía su renuencia, pero era lo más inteligente.

—Me duele decir esto, pero es el mejor.

Los ojos de ella se oscurecieron. Era natural que él elogiara a su padre, teniendo en cuenta el acuerdo que había habido entre ellos, pero eso no cambiaba nada.

—No le daré la oportunidad de rechazarme.

Darién pensó en la información que había obtenido revisando ciertos archivos. A veces la gente cambiaba ante ciertas situaciones vitales.

—Puede que te sorprenda. Eres su hija.

Kenji Tsukino nunca la había tratado como un padre amoroso, jamás le había mostrado amor o compasión. Y ella siempre recordaría cómo había disfrutado cuando le dijo que había conseguido comprar a Darién para que se marchara. Intentó no pensar en eso, no odiarlos a ninguno de los dos.

—Eso nunca pareció importarle cuando era niña —dijo con frialdad—. Además, hace mucho que no nos hablamos.

Darién tenía la impresión de que había habido una pelea.

—Eso explica que no lo sepas.

La joven lo miró confundida.

—¿Qué es lo que no sé?

—La tarde que saliste del hospital, dijiste que Samuel tenía que ir a buscarte, pero que lo anuló en el último momento.

—Sí, tenía un juicio que se prolongó...

Darién movió la cabeza.

—No había juicio. Samuel estaba en el hospital con tu padre.

Serena había hablado con su hermano el día anterior. Samuel había intentado convencerla una vez más de que entregara a los mellizos en adopción. No le había dicho nada de su padre.

—¿De qué estás hablando?

—Cuando fui con Molly a buscar las sillitas de bebé, me pareció ver a Samuel y tu padre entrar en la sala de las resonancias magnéticas. He estado muy atareado, pero hoy al fin he tenido tiempo de curiosear un poco en los archivos del hospital.

Serena frunció el ceño.

—¿Eso no es confidencial?

Darién se encogió de hombros.

—Sí —hizo una pausa—. Samuel acompañó a tu padre al hospital a hacerse unas pruebas.

—¿Qué clase de pruebas?

—Unos análisis de sangre y un _scanner _de huesos.

La joven sintió un miedo repentino.

—¿Qué le pasa a mi padre?

—No lo sé —repuso Darién.

Las pruebas que había visto apuntaban a algo terminal, pero esa información debía dársela su padre. O por lo menos alguien de la familia. Tenía que oírselo a otra persona antes de oírselo a él. Si su padre o su hermano no se lo decían, lo haría él, pero antes tenía que ver si podían comunicarse.

—Puedes preguntárselo a Samuel —dijo.

Serena marcaba ya el número de su hermano.


	10. CAPITULO 9

**Capítulo 9 **

Samuel seguía aún en su despacho.

Serena le levantó la voz a la secretaria y exigió hablar con él.

—Samuel, soy Serena.

—Hola —la joven oyó a alguien hablar con él al fondo—. Ahora no puedo hablar...

Serena no estaba dispuesta a dejarse avasallar.

—Sí puedes. ¿Qué está pasando?

—¿A qué te refieres? —preguntó el otro a la defensiva.

—Con nuestro padre. Quiero la verdad.

Oyó que su hermano lanzaba un suspiro de frustración.

—No quiere que lo sepas.

La joven sintió miedo.

—¿Qué? —preguntó—. ¿Qué le ocurre? ¿Por qué se ha hecho pruebas en el hospital? Y no te molestes en negarlo, porque Darién lo vio entrar en la sala de resonancias magnéticas.

Hubo un silencio al otro lado.

—Tiene cáncer —dijo al fin su hermano—. El avance es lento, pero...

—Cáncer de huesos —musitó Serena. Nunca había pensado que su padre fuera mortal. Apretó con fuerza el auricular—. ¿Cuánto tiempo hace lo que sabes?

—Sospechaba algo —musitó el otro—, pero no tenía certeza ni...

A Serena le costaba controlar la rabia.

—No te pongas en plan abogado conmigo. ¿Cuánto tiempo?

—Seis meses.

—¿Seis meses? —se sentía traicionada, dejada al margen. ¿Cómo podían haberle ocultado eso?—. ¿Hace seis meses que sabes que tiene cáncer de huesos y no me lo has dicho?

—No lo sabíamos a ciencia cierta y él me hizo jurar que guardaría el secreto —le dijo Samuel—. Tampoco quería contármelo a mí, pero un día se desmayó en casa.

Serena sintió un sollozo en la garganta. Hizo lo imposible por reprimirlo. Seis meses. Las rodillas no parecían capaces de sostenerla y se hundió en el sofá.

—¡Dios mío! Tenías que habérmelo dicho.

Samuel, diplomático por naturaleza, se sentía dividido entre el hombre al que había dado su palabra y la hermana a la que quería.

—Tiene derecho a su dignidad, Serena.

Acalorada, ella pensó que eso eran tonterías. La gente necesitaba a su familia cuando enfermaba.

—¿Qué clase de dignidad hay en estar solo?

—Vosotros no os habláis —dijo su hermano.

—¿Y no pensaste que esto podía cambiarlo todo? —movió la cabeza, atónita. Evitó mirar a Darién—. ¿Tan poco me conoces?

—Él no quería que nada cambiara por el hecho de estar enfermo.

—Bueno, pero no siempre se puede conseguir lo que se quiere, ¿verdad? —preguntó ella con sarcasmo—. Te llamaré luego —colgó el teléfono.

—Has sido un poco dura con él —comentó Darién.

¿Dura? La joven pensó que ya estaba harta. Se levantó del sofá y lo miró de hito en hito.

—¿De repente has decidido convertirte en defensor de los hombres de mi familia?

Darién se levantó también y se colocó ante ella.

—No defiendo nada. El secreto no era de Samuel.

—En eso te equivocas. Sí lo era —lo corrigió ella. Deseaba golpear algo hasta que le dolieran los nudillos—. No tiene derecho a guardarse algo así.

Él sabía que podía ser más testaruda que nadie.

—Debe ser agradable estar tan convencida de que se tiene la razón. ¿No te has equivocado nunca?

El silencio se apoderó de la estancia. Ella lo miró largo rato.

—Sí. Una vez.

Darién apartó la vista. Aquello no era cierto del todo. Él la había amado y se había ido por amor. Quería decírselo, hacerle comprender por qué no se había casado con ella como le había prometido, pero eso sería abrir de nuevo la herida; y le pareció que no tenía sentido.

Y el motivo de haberla dejado seguía siendo válido. Todavía era el muchacho que había nacido en un mal barrio y ella, la princesa de la que se había enamorado. Las personas así solo acaban juntas en los cuentos de hadas.

Serena estaba agitada, con la sensación de ir a explotar en cualquier momento.

—¿Me haces un favor? —preguntó de pronto.

A él no le gustaba la expresión de sus ojos.

—¿De qué se trata?

—¿Puedes quedarte un rato con los mellizos? —ella se acercaba ya adonde tenía el bolso.

Darién la siguió.

—¿Por qué? ¿Adónde vas?

—A ver a mi padre.

Él le cerró el paso.

—No creo que estés en condiciones de salir corriendo ahora.

Los ojos de ella se ensombrecieron.

—No recuerdo haberte preguntado tu opinión.

—Considérala un regalo —la miró con insistencia—. Esta noche no vas a ninguna parte.

Ella le lanzó una mirada rabiosa. ¿Quién demonios se creía que era para darle órdenes?

—Tú no puedes decirme lo que tengo que hacer —trató de pasar a su lado.

Darién la sujetó por el brazo.

—Sí que puedo. Soy médico y no puedo pasar de largo cuando veo un accidente.

—Aquí no hay ningún accidente.

Soltó el brazo, pero él le puso las manos en los hombros. No pensaba dejarla salir en aquel estado.

—Lo habrá si sales de aquí así. Has recibido dos malas noticias seguidas y tienes que asimilarlas. Si no, acabarás diciendo algo que luego lamentarás —la llevó de regreso al sofá—. Y ahora siéntate y te prepararé un baño caliente.

Serena levantó la barbilla con aire desafiante. No estaba dispuesta a dejarse mangonear de aquel modo.

—No necesito que me prepares nada.

—Sí lo necesitas —repuso él con firmeza—. Tienes que calmarte o no les harás ningún bien a los mellizos, ni a tu padre ni a ti misma. ¿Entendido?

Serena respiró hondo.

—Eres un mandón, ¿lo sabes?

Él sonrió.

—Me lo han dicho otras veces, sí.

—Y puedo salir de aquí si quiero.

Estaba casi segura de que él no emplearía la fuerza física para obligarla a quedarse, y sabía que no se iría dejando a los mellizos solos.

—Puedes intentarlo —musitó él.

La certeza se desvaneció. Suspiró y optó por rendirse. Si salía en ese momento, no podría controlarse. Y gritarle a su padre y contarle lo que pensaba de él no resolvería nada.

—Quizá tengas razón.

—Soy médico —la empujó hacia el sofá—. Claro que tengo razón.

—Pero no necesito un baño —protestó ella.

—Sí lo necesitas. Eso no es negociable. Cuanto más caliente, mejor. Estás tan tensa como un muelle a punto de romperse.

Serena abrió la boca para protestar, pero volvió a cerrarla sin decir nada.

Quizá podía cederle el mando a alguien por una vez. La idea de un baño caliente no sonaba tan mal.

Le dio cinco minutos y fue a ver si de verdad estaba llenando la bañera para ella. Le costaba imaginarse al antiguo Darién haciendo eso.

Pero aquel no era el antiguo Darién. El antiguo habría perdido la paciencia con ella y se habría ido, en lugar de controlar su temperamento y negociar.

Sonrió.

El ruido del agua subió de volumen cuando entró en su cuarto. Y también el sonido de llanto.

Serena se volvió hacia el cuarto de los niños. Uno de ellos se había despertado y se estaba haciendo oír. El otro no tardaría en hacer lo mismo. No podría tomar el baño.

Se disponía a salir de la habitación cuando Darién se le adelantó.

—Yo me ocupo de él.

Sabía que debía protestar, pero de pronto se sentía agotada.

—¿Cómo sabes que es Haruca?

Darién le guiñó un ojo.

—Los hombres tenemos el sueño más ligero —señaló el cuarto de baño—. Tú entra ahí y empieza a enjabonarte. Y no quiero que salgas hasta que tengas todo el cuerpo como piel de melocotón y la mente, vacía.

Serena suspiró y levantó unas burbujas con la mano.

Darién volvía a tener razón.

Ella había creído que estaba demasiado tensa para relajarse con un baño de agua caliente, pero se equivocaba.

Aunque aquello no borraba los problemas que la acosaban, sí sentía que parte de la tensión abandonaba su cuerpo. Se hundió más en la bañera con un suspiro de satisfacción y observó cómo se deshacían las burbujas de jabón en la superficie del agua.

¿No se decía siempre a sí misma que muchas cosas se solucionaban solas? Encontraría el modo de conservar la custodia de los mellizos. Debía tener algún derecho como madre que los había parido. Sin mencionar que aquel había sido el último deseo de Hotaru.

En cuanto al estado de su padre, quizá el diagnóstico no era tan malo como parecía. La medicina avanzaba continuamente. Quizá se podía curar o, al menos, paliar la enfermedad. Y tal vez aquello sirviera para hacer más humilde a su padre.

El agua empezaba a quedarse tibia. Abrió el grifo de la izquierda con un suspiro y un chorro de agua caliente entró en la bañera.

Montones de burbujas empezaron a formarse de nuevo. El vapor llenaba el aire, espesándolo.

Cerró los ojos y se esforzó por no pensar en nada, por dejarse ir.

El problema de aquello fue que sus pensamientos empezaron a girar enseguida hacia Darién.

Se mostraba con ella como siempre había necesitado que fuera. Fuerte, colaborador y lo bastante asertivo para ayudarla a veces a su pesar. Sabía que tenía tendencia a ponerse combativa y a la defensiva cuando se sentía arrinconada. Era una consecuencia de vivir con su padre. Si no hubiera sido capaz de defenderse sola, no habría podido sobrevivir a su adolescencia. Fue Darién el que le hizo ver que era algo más que una mezcla de emociones furiosas. Algo más suave. Que era alguien que necesitaba que la abrazaran y la quisieran, que podía ser abrazada y querida. Él suscitó aquellos sentimientos en ella y le hizo sentir...

Le hizo sentir. Era mejor dejarlo así.

Sus ojos se cerraron de nuevo y se entregó a las sensaciones sensuales que la envolvían cada vez más.

La llamada a la puerta la sobresaltó y se dio cuenta de que había estado a punto de quedarse dormida. Parpadeó y se cubrió el rostro con las manos.

—¿Sí?

—¿Estás bien? —preguntó la voz de Darién.

—Sí —había perdido la noción del tiempo. Tomó una toalla y empezó a secarse—. ¿Por qué?

La oía moverse en la bañera, la oyó levantarse. Trató de no regodearse en las imágenes que acudían a su mente.

—Empezaba a preocuparme. No sueles hacer caso a lo que te digo y llevas mucho tiempo ahí.

La joven soltó la toalla y buscó la bata.

—Supongo que es hora de salir.

—Sigue si quieres. ¿Tienes ya piel de melocotón?

—¿Por qué no entras y lo ves?

No supo por qué había dicho eso. Tal vez la había afectado pasar tanto tiempo en la bañera. El agua había reducido su resistencia hasta hacerle decir lo que pensaba.

Darién llevó una mano al picaporte, pero al cabo de un instante la dejó caer. No tenía sentido someterse a aquella tentación.

—Acepto tu palabra.

La joven soltó una carcajada.

—Gallina.

—Si tengo que ser un ave, prefiero considerarme un búho.

—¿Un búho? —preguntó ella, sorprendida.

—Son más sabios.

Vio con sorpresa que se abría la puerta.

—Los búhos tienen ojos grandes y cuerpos cuadrados. Tus ojos son casi perfectos y tu cuerpo... —se interrumpió.

Llevaba una bata delgada de algodón que en ciertos lugares se pegaba a su cuerpo húmedo como una segunda piel. Darién sintió que se le secaba la boca.

—¿Qué pasa con mi cuerpo?

La joven levantó el rostro para acercarlo al de él.

—«Cuadrado» no es la palabra que mejor lo describe.

Darién se moría por tomarla en sus brazos. Tenía que reprimirse para no arrancarle la bata.

—Sere, creo que deberías vestirte.

El deseo que veía en los ojos de él hacía que se sintiera hermosa. Y hacía mucho tiempo que no se sentía así.

—¿Por qué?

Darién se permitió tocarle la cara. Rozó su mejilla con el pulgar y el índice. ¡Cómo la deseaba!

—Porque soy humano.

—Sigue —susurró ella alentándolo con la mirada.

—De eso se trata. Si no te vistes, seguiré. Y no creo que tú quieras que lo haga.

Ella sonrió.

—Ves, tú tampoco tienes razón siempre.

—Sere...

Serena quería que la abrazara. Si no podía amarla, al menos podía fingir por un rato que lo hacía. Pensó en el niño que había perdido y del que él no sabía nada. La embargó la tristeza.

—Esos niños deberían haber sido tuyos —murmuró—. Yo debería haber sido tuya.

Sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas. Mezcladas con la sensualidad del momento, formaban una combinación increíble que estuvo a punto de acabar con la resistencia de Darién.

No sabía cuánto tiempo podría mantenerla a raya por su propio bien. Porque, por supuesto, no lo hacía por sí mismo.

—Sere, no...

Algo doloroso inundó el alma de ella. No la deseaba ni siquiera por una noche.

—«No» ¿qué? ¿Que no me eche en tus brazos? No temas, no tendrás que acogerme en ellos. Eso es algo que se te da bien. Lo has practicado antes...

Darién perdió el poco control que le quedaba. Agarró las solapas de su bata, la atrajo hacia sí y la besó en los labios. La besó una y otra vez, apretándola contra sí, fundiéndose con ella.

La deseaba. Tanto que no podía ni respirar. Pero se recordó que había ido allí a hacer una buena obra, no a satisfacer las exigencias que lo invadían por dentro e intentaban salir. No debía olvidarlo.

Echó atrás la cabeza. Ella lo miró confundida.

—Última oportunidad —le advirtió él mientras rogaba en su interior que fuera ella la que se echara atrás, porque él no podía.

Serena lo miró a los ojos. Sus brazos siguieron donde estaban, alrededor de su cuello.

—¿Para retroceder o para seguir?

—Retroceder —musitó él con voz ronca.

Serena se pasó la punta de la lengua por los labios.

—¿Y qué te hace pensar que quiera hacerlo?

—Sere...

Ella se puso de puntillas.

—Cállate y vuelve a besarme. Yo no te recordaba tan hablador —acercó su cuerpo al de él—. Te necesito, Darién. En este momento te necesito de verdad. Por favor, no me hagas suplicar.

Él tocó sus labios con gentileza para hacerla callar.

—No tienes que suplicarlo —dijo con suavidad—. Es solo que no quiero que hagas nada llevada por el calor del momento.

—¿No lo comprendes? Necesito el calor del momento. Necesito verme reducida a una masa de respuestas y sensaciones —suspiró—. Estoy harta de pensar y preocuparme, ayúdame a olvidar eso.

Darién tendría que haber sido de piedra para seguir resistiéndose. Y no lo era.

—Haré lo que pueda —prometió. Bajó la boca hacia ella y pidió en silencio que Serena no se arrepintiera de todo a la mañana siguiente. Porque, fuera cual fuera el resultado, Darién estaba seguro de que él nunca se arrepentiría.


	11. CAPITULO 10

**Capítulo 10**

Darién le introdujo muy despacio las manos bajo la bata y la besó una y otra vez mientras con los dedos acariciaba su piel todavía húmeda.

Serena contuvo el aliento. La última vez que él la había tocado de aquel modo era todavía una cría, no la mujer independiente, con un negocio propio y dos hijos, en la que se había convertido.

Pero los años transcurridos desde entonces se desvanecieron de pronto; volvió a sentirse adolescente... y totalmente suya.

El corazón le latía con fuerza y el deseo inundaba su cuerpo. Quería llegar al final del viaje rápida y lánguidamente.

No podía tenerlo de ambos modos.

Pero lo quería de todas maneras. Saborear las sensaciones deliciosas que recorrían su cuerpo, absorber el momento final de la culminación.

Le temblaba el cuerpo bajo las caricias de él. El núcleo mismo de su feminidad se estremecía esperando el momento.

Tal y como le había prometido, él la dejó sin pensamientos, embargada de deseo y pasiones.

Un gemido escapó de sus labios y se hundió más profundamente en el beso.

Darién sabía que aquello no estaba bien. Que no debería dejar que ocurriera, porque entre ellos no había cambiado nada.

Nada y todo.

Los motivos por los que se había marchado seguían siendo una barrera entre ellos. Además, habían vivido siete largos años sin el otro. Habían forjado vidas muy alejadas física y emocionalmente del punto en el que se habían encontrado años atrás. Ella no era la chica terca e irritable a la que había entregado su corazón. Y él no era el chico pobre con un solo par de zapatos. Eran personas muy distintas.

Y sin embargo...

El sabor de su boca, el aroma de su piel, el modo en que le crecía la risa en la garganta..., eso no había cambiado. Y su necesidad de poseerla tampoco. En todo caso, se había intensificado. No había olvidado a Serena, aunque Dios sabía que lo había intentado. Había tratado de enterrar su deseo por ella en noches calientes pasadas con otras mujeres cuyos nombres no recordaba, cuyos rostros había olvidado.

Que no podían sustituirla ni borrarla de su mente.

Nunca le había importado nadie excepto ella. Su cuerpo ardía de necesidad. Tiró del cinturón de la bata y deshizo el nudo.

Apartó después la prenda despacio, dejándola caer poco a poco desde los hombros.

La bata se deslizó al suelo como un suspiro.

El suspiro se mezcló con el respingo de ella al tocarla. Las manos de Darién recorrieron su cuerpo redescubriendo cada curva, cada centímetro, apartando las telarañas de su mente.

Recordaba cada momento de la última vez, la única vez que habían hecho el amor.

Quería decirle que lo sentía, que no podía evitarlo, que había cruzado el último límite y ya no podía volver atrás. Pero no había palabras. Toda su energía estaba centrada en ese momento, en amarla. Como siempre la había amado.

Como siempre la amaría.

Serena había soñado con eso. Encerrado en las recámaras de su mente, había un deseo intenso de volver a vivir aquel momento, de que él volviera a desearla y hacerla suya como en otro tiempo.

No había ni un centímetro de su piel que no lo deseara.

Empezó a desnudarlo con ansia, deseando tocar su cuerpo, sentir su piel contra la de ella. Le arrancó el último botón de la camisa y tiró de esta hacia abajo.

El botón aterrizó en el suelo.

—Vaya —murmuró para sí.

Darién soltó una carcajada.

—Ya estaba suelto.

Serena se sentía invadida de un deseo tan intenso que apenas si podía respirar.

El pulso le latía con fuerza cuando le abrió el cinturón y bajó los pantalones vaqueros por sus piernas.

Habían llegado de algún modo a la cama, aunque no sabía cómo, y el torso largo y fuerte de Darién estaba tan desnudo como el suyo. Entre el cuarto de baño y el lecho había un rastro de ropa que era testigo mudo de la urgencia que invadía los cuerpos de ambos.

Se tumbaron en la cama, perdidos en un abrazo, besándose con pasión.

Cada caricia de él la excitaba más y más, preparándola para el momento en que la poseería.

No sabía si podría soportar la espera, por pequeña que fuera. ¡Hacía tanto tiempo que no hacían el amor!

No había habido otros amantes, y su cuerpo estaba más que listo para volver a ser amado.

Darién quería parar. Los mismos pensamientos nobles que lo habían alejado de ella todos esos años seguían presentes en su interior, lanzando protestas. Pero se perdían fácilmente en el infierno de deseo que lo consumía.

La besó una y otra vez, cubriendo todo su cuerpo con besos húmedos que la hacían temblar y arquearse contar él.

—Si no me penetras pronto, te atacaré —susurró con voz ronca, justo cuando los dedos de él acariciaban el centro mismo de su ser.

Tendió la mano hacia su pene.

—No es necesario —repuso Darién con voz tan ronca como la de ella.

Quería darle placer, llevarla a la cima del éxtasis antes de poseerla, porque quizá no habría una segunda vez. Se había prometido que se controlaría mejor cuando aquello hubiera acabado, cuando la hubiera tenido entre sus brazos una última vez.

Pero su necesidad era en ese momento tan inmensa que no podía renunciar a ella.

Se colocó sobre Serena, que abrió los ojos y lo miró con expresión de entrega.

Darién lanzó un gemido de rendición, entrelazó sus dedos con los de ella y la penetró.

Absorbió con sus labios el grito de ella.

Sus cuerpos empezaron a moverse al unísono. Una marea de placer envolvió a Serena. Se mordió el labio con fuerza para reprimir un grito, temerosa de despertar a los niños. Temerosa de que, si el grito dejaba su cuerpo, lo haría también parte del éxtasis eufórico que se había apoderado de ella.

La marea siguió creciendo, lanzando una ola tras otra de placer, catapultándola hasta el siguiente nivel.

Clavó las uñas en la espalda de Darién, apenas consciente de lo que hacía. Un grito resonaba en su garganta luchando por liberarse.

Y luego pasó.

En medio del cansancio empezó a ser consciente de cosas: su cuerpo hundido en el colchón, el peso dulce de él sobre ella. Y el paraíso. Un paraíso poblado de flores, rayos de sol y muchas cosas hermosas.

Cuando tendía la mano hacia ellas, empezaron a desaparecer.

Pero sabía que por un instante habían sido auténticas, y con eso bastaba. Era mucho más de lo que había tenido.

Abrazó a Darién con un suspiro.

—Bienvenido a casa —murmuró contra su mejilla.

Él sintió una oleada de culpabilidad.

—Sere...

La joven vio su mirada como entre sueños y se negó a dejar que se abriera paso entre los restos de euforia que aún la envolvía.

—Si vas a pedirme disculpas, ahórratelo —dijo—. No quiero que estropees este momento con remordimientos.

Darién, apoyado sobre los codos, tomó el rostro de ella entre las manos. ¿Cómo había conseguido vivir tanto tiempo alejado de aquellos ojos, de aquella sonrisa?

—Lo único que lamento es no poder ser lo que tendría que ser para ti.

Ella sintió que sus ojos se llenaban de lágrimas y se esforzó por reprimirlas.

—Lo eres —susurró; no se atrevía a hablar más alto por miedo a que se le quebrara la voz—. ¿No lo entiendes? Lo eres, siempre lo fuiste.

Darién pensó que ella sabía exactamente cómo anular sus nobles pensamientos y silenciar las promesas que se había hecho a sí mismo. Por un momento fingió creerla.

Descubrió que la deseaba de nuevo. La abrazó y miró su rostro. ¡Menudo médico estaba hecho! Serena había dado a luz tres semanas atrás y, aunque sabía que muchas mujeres estaban listas para tener relaciones dos semanas después del parto, a ella no la había visto el médico.

Había dejado que su deseo le hiciera olvidar el sentido común, su profesión y todo lo demás.

La preocupación se apoderó de él.

—No te habré hecho daño, ¿verdad?

Ella lo besó en los labios.

—El único modo de hacer eso habría sido alejarte de mí de nuevo.

Darién pensó que eso era justamente lo que tendría que haber hecho.

—Sere...

Ella le puso un dedo en los labios.

—Calla. Los hechos hablan mejor que las palabras.

Movió su cuerpo en círculos lentos sin dejar de mirarlo. Consiguió la respuesta que buscaba. Una sonrisa apareció en sus labios, y una chispa de malicia asomó a sus ojos.

—Y si no me equivoco, tengo la impresión de que estás listo para actuar de nuevo.

Darién soltó una carcajada.

—Nunca pude ocultarte nada.

Serena pensó que había conseguido ocultarle su corazón. Pero al instante siguiente dejó de pensar para entregarse a las sensaciones. Si solo disponía de aquella noche, mala suerte, pero intentaría disfrutarla todo lo posible.

Al amanecer, cuando la abrazaba mientras el resto del mundo dormía, y hablaban con cautela, temerosos de perder la pequeña felicidad que habían descubierto, Darién se ofreció a acompañarla a casa de su padre.

—No es necesario que vayas sola —dijo.

Serena conocía el peligro de contar con otra persona aparte de sí misma. Si se apoyaba en Darién, se caería con fuerza cuando él se hiciera a un lado. Movió la cabeza.

—Es mejor que hable con él a solas.

Darién lo comprendía. Era su batalla y necesitaba afrontarla sola. La estrechó con más fuerza.

—Como quieras.

Por la mañana se marchó a ver a su madre y a cambiarse antes de ir a trabajar, y ella esperó a que llegara Luna antes de salir.

El trayecto hasta la casa de su padre le pareció más largo que nunca. Y con cada momento que pasaba se ponía más nerviosa.

Apretaba el volante con manos húmedas. Hacía varios años que no entraba en casa de su padre, varios años desde que saliera de allí cerrando un capítulo de su vida que no tenía intención de reabrir.

Pero el tiempo tenía la costumbre de cambiar las cosas. Y allí estaba de nuevo, aparcando ante la casa y con el corazón en un puño.

Respiró hondo y salió del vehículo. Eran las nueve, pero sabía que encontraría allí a su padre. Conocía su rutina: él jamás salía para su despacho hasta después de las diez. Solo se ocupaba de los asuntos importantes, dejando los demás a sus pasantes y otros abogados que no tuvieran la reputación que tenía él.

El ama de llaves nueva, una mujer sesentona, la miró vacilante cuando le dio su nombre.

—Espere aquí y veré si el juez quiere recibirla.

Cinco años atrás, su padre había sido juez durante un breve periodo de tiempo, antes de decidir que aquel trabajo lo aburría, pero había conservado el nombre del cargo que encajaba bien con su vanidad.

—No se moleste —contestó Serena—. Se lo diré yo misma.

Tal y como esperaba, encontró a su padre en su estudio con una taza de café en la mano y mirando hacia el mar por la ventana. Una vez le había oído decir que aquello lo ayudaba a centrarse.

Estaba en el sillón de orejeras de cuero gris que había hecho llevar de casa de su padre a la muerte de este.

—Llegas tarde, Samuel —dijo sin molestarse en volverse al oír la puerta—. Sabes que valoro la puntualidad.

Serena pensó que, si la voz era indicativa de su estado de salud, parecía bastante sano. Dio varios pasos en dirección a él sin apartar la vista de su nuca.

—Siempre has valorado más los principios que a las personas, padre.

Kenji levantó la cabeza hacia la imagen reflejada en el cristal. Tardó un momento en superar su sorpresa y volverse. El mismo reflejo que le permitía ver a su hija hacía que ella pudiera verlo a él.

Y era la primera vez que veía a su padre sorprendido. Sonrió para sí y se felicitó interiormente por haber logrado lo imposible.

Su padre dejó su taza sobre el escritorio y la miró con suspicacia.

—¿Qué haces aquí? ¿Dónde está Samuel?

La joven pensó que parecía más viejo de lo que recordaba.

—Seguramente en camino. Hay mucho tráfico en la autopista.

Su padre pareció molesto. Samuel le hacía las veces de chófer, ya que hacía más de viente años que él no conducía.

—Si vienes por esos mocosos tuyos...

Su tono casi consiguió espantarla, pero sabía que esa vez la amargura de su voz tenía una excusa. La vida le había dado una mano que no podía ganar, y eso lo enfurecía.

—No, esta vez se trata de ti —repuso ella—. ¿Por qué no me lo has dicho?

—¿Decirte qué? —su voz sonaba a la defensiva. Ella no era su hija, sino un adversario al que se enfrentaba en el tribunal.

Serena no había ido allí a dejarse intimidar. Le resultaba gratificante saber que ya no tenía sobre ella el poder de otro tiempo, pero era su padre, y había una parte de ella que daba importancia a eso.

Se acercó al escritorio. Apoyó las manos sobre él e inclinó el rostro hacia su padre.

—No juegues conmigo; no soy un abogado novato al que puedas hacer temblar. ¿Por qué no me has dicho que estás enfermo?

La miró con frialdad.

—No sé de qué me hablas.

La joven se enderezó; movió la cabeza.

—Siempre pensé que mentías muy mal, pero ahora lo haces peor que nunca el achicó los ojos y lo miró de frente—. Lo sé, padre.

El hombre se puso en pie. Serena notó que se apoyaba con fuerza en los brazos de la silla antes de incorporarse.

—¡Maldita sea! Sabía que Samuel era demasiado débil para guardar el secreto. No tenía que habérselo dicho...

—No le eches la culpa a él. Me he enterado por casualidad. Y no habría sido débil por decírmelo —insistió ella con rabia perdiendo los estribos a su pesar—. Y tú tampoco.

—A mí no me sermonees, señorita. Es mi salud y yo decido quién puede saberlo y quién no. Y tú no debías saberlo.

—¿Por qué, padre? ¿Porque podría hacerme pensar que eres humano? —soltó una risita, furiosa con el hombre que le había robado cosas como su afecto o una infancia feliz que recordar—. Pues ¿sabes qué? Ya lo pienso.

—Me da igual lo que tú pienses —gritó él—. No quiero que lo sepa nadie porque me hace parecer vulnerable...

Serena pensó con disgusto que su padre se creía una especie de dios.

—Eso también lo eres. Todos lo somos, ¿no lo entiendes?

—No —repuso él con fiereza—. Puede que tu hermano o tú lo seáis, pero yo no.


	12. CAPITULO 11

**Capítulo 11 **

Serena miró largo rato a su padre en silencio.

—Tú te crees invencible, ¿es eso?

El hombre se enderezó. Comprendió que era el mismo gesto que hacía ella, pero los hombros de él parecían muy delgados. ¿Habían sido así siempre y no se había dado cuenta?

La miró a los ojos.

—Claro que sí.

Su arrogancia la irritaba igual que en los viejos tiempos. ¿Por qué se molestaba? No había nada que pudiera hacer cambiar a aquel hombre.

—Pues sigue creyéndolo, padre. Y a lo mejor acabas por convencerte… —pensó en lo que acababa de decir—, aunque seguramente ya te hayas convencido —se encogió de hombros—. Yo soy una simple mortal y pienso que todo el mundo necesita a alguien en su vida, alguien a quien le importe si algo nos sucede.

—¿Y a ti te importa que tenga cáncer de huesos? —preguntó su padre con sarcasmo.

Cáncer de huesos. Las palabras la atravesaron como una sierra mecánica de alta potencia.

Pero sabía que su padre no deseaba ver lástima en sus ojos. Lo miró retadoramente y levantó la barbilla, rehusando dejarse acobardar por aquel hombre.

—Sí, me importa. Puede que eso me convierta en una estúpida a tus ojos, pero me importa.

—¿Por qué?

Serena se encogió de hombros otra vez.

—No tengo ni idea. Porque eres mi padre —su voz se suavizó—, porque todo el mundo merece que alguien se preocupe aunque solo sea un poco —lo miró a los ojos—. Incluso tú.

El hombre respiró hondo.

—Nunca has sido muy lista, ¿verdad?

La joven achicó los ojos. No mordería el anzuelo. No gritaría ni se marcharía, que era lo que él quería. Movió la cabeza.

—Lo bastante lista para escapar a tu control.

La risa de él la sorprendió. El esfuerzo pareció debilitarlo. Se hundió en la silla como un globo que perdiera aire, pero siguió riendo. Por primera vez en su vida la miró con algo parecido al respeto.

O quizá era un juego de luz provocado por los rayos del sol.

—Tú deberías haber sido mi hijo.

Cuando era más joven, se sentía culpable por no ser el hijo que él quería. Alguien que continuara su trabajo y su apellido. Pero de eso hacía mucho tiempo. Sabía ya que no había nada de lo que sentirse culpable.

—Yo debería ser exactamente lo que soy. Lo que hay dentro no depende del sexo, padre —lo miró a los ojos—. ¿Qué te ha dicho el médico?

Kenji movió una mano en el aire.

—Ese hombre es idiota.

—Si fuera idiota, tú no irías a él. Nunca has soportado la incompetencia a ningún nivel. ¿Qué te ha dicho?

Tsukino apartó la silla de ella.

—Nada que yo quisiera oír.

—¿Estás en tratamiento?

—Eso a ti no te importa.

Serena se enderezó. Sus buenas intenciones solo podrían llevarla hasta un punto. Después de todo, tenías sus propios problemas. Su padre se había pasado la vida evitándola, ¿por qué esperaba que cambiara ahora? ¿Solo porque ella estaba dispuesta a perdonarlo?

—De acuerdo, olvidaba que tú eres un dios y yo soy mortal —se acercó a la puerta. No quedaba nada que decir—. Bien, si decides que quieres hablar con un mortal, ya tienes mi número —se detuvo—. No, seguramente no lo tienes. Pero Samuel sí. Habla con él.

Estaba ya casi en la puerta cuando lo oyó carraspear. Esperó un instante.

—Samuel dice que te quedas con los mellizos —dijo su padre.

Ella se volvió despacio. Sabía que a su padre no le había gustado que se hubiera ofrecido como madre de alquiler.

—Sí.

A Tsukino no le habían interesado nunca mucho los niños, sobre todo la parte de los cuidados y atenciones diarias.

—¿Por qué? —preguntó.

Serena movió la cabeza.

—Tú no lo entenderías.

Pero esa era la respuesta fácil, y quizá era aquello lo que fallaba. Explicarlo era más difícil, pero él necesitaba oírselo a ella. Tenía que saber cómo la había marcado.

Lo miró a los ojos.

—Porque tengo un exceso de amor que nunca he podido gastar en ninguna parte. Mamá se fue, tú nunca estabas en casa, Samuel estaba muy ocupado con sus amigos… y tú espantaste a Darién.

Sonrió al pensar en los mellizos. Quería estar siempre en su vida y verlos crecer.

—Al menos con ellos puedo empezar de cero. Me necesitan. Sé que tú no entiendes la necesidad humana, padre. Pero ellos me necesitan a mí y yo a ellos. Además, los quiero.

Le volvió la espalda, temerosa de que él viera cuánto daño le había hecho, cuánto había deseado su respeto, su aprobación y su amor.

Cuánto lo deseaba todavía, seguramente.

—Serena...

Ella se volvió.

Su muerte lo atormentaba, debilitándolo más que la enfermedad en sí. No creía en dejar cabos sueltos para el último momento. Nunca le había gustado, y quizá necesitaba decir aquello. Un hombre tenía que morir con la conciencia tranquila, y Tsukino sabía que en ciertos aspecto no había llevado una vida ejemplar.

—Lo siento —dijo.

Serena lo miró, atónita. Cuando la sorpresa empezó a remitir, pudo valorar lo difícil que le había resultado decir aquellas palabras.

—Lo sé —repuso con suavidad—. Yo también —añadió.

Consciente de que no podía esperar más por aquel día, salió de la estancia.

Serena respiró hondo. Aunque había acudido regularmente a sus revisiones durante nueve meses, aún no había aprendido a relajarse mientras la examinaban.

—Gracias por verme hoy —dijo bajando las piernas.

Molly sonrió.

—De nada. He tenido una cancelación de último momento —apartó el taburete y se quitó los guantes de látex, que tiró a la papelera—. Has tenido relaciones.

Serena se ruborizó un poco.

—No se te puede ocultar nada, ¿eh?

—Este tipo de cosas no. Y menos si lo has hecho en las últimas veinticuatro horas —se levantó del taburete y anotó algo en la ficha. Cuando subió la vista, sonreía comprensivamente—. ¿Por eso anulaste tu cita?

—No —Serena se bajó de la camilla y comenzó a vestirse—. Fue porque estaba agotada.

—No me extraña —Molly cerró su carpeta—. ¿Quieres hablar? Tengo todavía unos minutos.

La primera reacción instintiva de Serena fue negarse, pero eso habría sido parecerse a su padre.

—La abuela de los niños quiere que le entregue la custodia —dijo.

Molly apoyó una cadera en el escritorio.

—¿Y?

Serena abrochó los botones de su vestido y se puso los zapatos.

—No quiero dárselos.

Molly era la doctora que había supervisado la implantación de los embriones de Hotaru en su vientre. Y sabía lo que había sufrido cuando se enteró del accidente.

Le puso una mano en el hombro.

—Aunque la ley esté de tu parte, vas a necesitar un buen abogado.

Serena tomó su bolso.

—Sí, lo sé.

Molly vaciló un momento.

—Tu padre...

—Él no cree que deba quedármelos —la interrumpió—. Gracias, ya me las arreglaré.

No era propio de ella mostrarse tan seca. Molly pensó que estaba pasando un momento difícil y confió en que eso no la llevara a cometer errores.

—Mira —le dijo con filosofía—, en una tempestad, los robles se quiebran; los sauces sobreviven porque saben doblegarse —le dio unas palmaditas en el brazo—. No tengas miedo de apoyarte en alguien.

¿No era eso lo que ella le había dicho a su padre? Serena soltó una risita.

—Gracias; procuraré recordarlo.

Molly bajó la voz para adoptar un tono de confidencia.

—Y la próxima vez que des a luz, acuérdate de venir a ver a tu médico antes de empezar a divertirte. Por suerte eres fuerte como un caballo. Hay mujeres que tienen que esperar seis semanas antes de volver a tener relaciones. Espero que hayas encontrado a alguien que te merezca.

Serena se encogió de hombros sin decir nada. No pudo evitar pensar lo que diría su médico si supiera que se había acostado con su socio.

Sonrió al recordarlo.

Tenía que regresar. Entre la visita a su padre y la revisión, había dejado demasiado tiempo a Luna sola con los niños. Salió de la consulta y tropezó con Darién.

—¿Qué haces aquí? —preguntó él sorprendido.

—He venido a mi revisión —repuso ella—. La doctora dice que estoy bien.

Darién sonrió.

—Yo también podría habértelo dicho. ¿Qué tal el encuentro con tu padre?

Serena se encogió de hombros. Sería muy optimista por su parte pensar que todo había cambiado.

—No muy mal.

—¿Quieres que hablemos? Puedo pasarme luego.

—No, no quiero hablar de eso, pero puedes venir luego si quieres —añadió con una sonrisa—. Los mellizos se están acostumbrando a verte.

Había veces en las que a él le resultaba difícil entenderla. ¿Pasar la noche juntos había empeorado las cosas o las había mejorado? A pesar de su determinación de hacer lo contrario, sabía bien en qué lado estaban sus esperanzas.

—¿Y la madre de los mellizos?

La madre de los mellizos. Era la primera vez que alguien la llamaba así. Y se sentía bien.

—El jurado sigue todavía deliberando —respondió, pero su sonrisa era sugerente. A él le pareció buena señal—. Puedes venir a defender tu caso. El alegato de anoche fue un buen comienzo.

Darién soltó una carcajada.

—La encargada del alegato fuiste tú. Yo me ocupé de las negociaciones.

Ella sonrió.

—¿Tú lo llamas así?

De no haber estado en el pasillo del hospital, la habría besado allí mismo. Pero se contentó con mirarla.

—Yo lo llamo así.

—Entonces quizá podamos seguir negociando más tarde —musitó ella con mirada brillante.

—Doctor —Lisa carraspeó antes de levantar la voz—, su siguiente paciente está esperando —lo informó animosa, señalando el otro extremo del pasillo—. Es una sala muy fría. Si no va usted pronto, puede congelarse.

—Bien —Darién avanzaba ya hacia allí—. Nos vemos luego —le prometió a Serena.

Esta salió del hospital con una sonrisa de añoranza en el rostro, que desapareció antes de llegar al aparcamiento. Tenía cosas importantes en las que pensar. Necesitaba ayuda y la necesitaba ya, antes de que la batalla por la custodia se volviera muy sucia.

Cuando llegó a su casa veinte minutos más tarde, dio un abrazo a los mellizos y. después llamó a su hermano.

—Ya he oído que has ido a ver al viejo —le dijo este en cuanto descolgó.

Serena captó un tono de admiración en su voz. Aunque era mayor que ella, Samuel rehuía las confrontaciones con su padre. De los dos, él siempre había sido el diplomático y ella la rebelde.

—Hemos cruzado unas palabras —confirmó.

—Sí, lo sé. Casi me arranca la cabeza por habértelo dicho. Supongo que lo has alterado bastante.

—Lo siento. No quería meterte a ti.

—Es la historia de mi vida. En el fondo parecía afectado por tu visita; a lo mejor tiene corazón después de todo.

Serena no estaba tan segura de eso.

—Es un poco tarde para descubrirlo.

—Nunca es demasiado tarde —hizo una pausa—. ¿Por qué has llamado?

Ella le contó lo de la custodia.

—Necesito un abogado —terminó.

—Yo no soy esa clase de abogado —dijo él—. Aunque papá se ocupa de derecho penal, esto entra más en su ámbito que en el mío. Quizá si hablo yo con él...

¿Por qué todo el mundo se empeñaba en lo mismo? Samuel debería saber mejor que nadie lo inútil que sería intentarlo.

—Tú mismo has dicho que se ocupa de derecho penal. Además, está enfermo y no le agrada precisamente mi maternidad. Tres buenas razones para no hablar con él.

Su hermano no estaba de acuerdo.

—Enfermo o no, tiene una gran capacidad como abogado. Tú lo sabes. Y nada le gusta más que una buena pelea. Ha dicho muchas veces que no tiene que creer en la causa para defenderla. Simplemente, le gusta la batalla, le da fuerzas.

Serena respiró hondo. No pensaba acudir a su padre con aquel tema. Jamás se colocaría en posición de pedirle un favor. Había otros abogados.

—Esto no es derecho penal, Samuel.

—¿Y no te parece criminal que la madre de Haruca intente separarte de los mellizos?

La joven se quedó sorprendida.

—¿Desde cuándo piensas así?

Samuel se rio con suavidad.

—Desde que vi la mirada de tus ojos cuando intenté convencerte de que los entregaras en adopción. Tú quieres a esos niños, y no quiero que los pierdas.

—Entonces ayúdame.

Samuel dejó de ser el hermano para convertirse en el abogado.

—La mejor ayuda que puedo ofrecerte es pasarle tu caso a papá.

—Eso es como darle a alguien un salvavidas relleno de plomo.

—No lo creo —insistió él con paciencia—. Déjame probar por lo menos.

Serena sabía que lo haría con o sin su consentimiento.

—Adelante. Es perder el tiempo, pero si tienes que hacerlo, hazlo. Y entretanto, empieza a buscarme otro. Necesito un abogado cuanto antes y los dos sabemos que no va a ser nuestro padre.

—Te llamaré antes de veinticuatro horas —le prometió Samuel.

—Bien.

Cuando llegó Darién aquella noche, Serena no estaba del mejor humor del mundo precisamente. Luna se había marchado pronto para ir al cumpleaños de una nieta y los mellizos habían empezado a aullar en cuanto salió por la puerta. Cuando consiguió calmarlos e intentó trabajar en el diseño de una página _web, _su mente se quedó en blanco y fue incapaz de concentrarse.

Para colmo de males, ninguna de las personas a las que llamó pudo recomendarle un buen abogado que no fuera su propio padre.

Así que cuando sonó el timbre a las siete y media, se acercó a la puerta sintiéndose arrinconada y sin ganas de compañía.

—Quizá no deberías pasar —dijo.

—¿Por qué? —la miró preocupado—. ¿Ocurre algo?

—Tengo ganas de arrancarle la cabeza a alguien.

Darién entró en la casa.

—No temas. Tus hormonas se equilibrarán pronto.

Serena odiaba que la compararan con el resto del mundo.

—No son las hormonas —protestó. Cerró la puerta con un suspiro—. Es todo lo demás.

—Siempre lo es —repuso él con aire ausente—. No veo el coche de Luna.

Serena se encogió de hombros y lo siguió a la sala de estar.

—Tenía una fiesta.

Darién recordó que su madre le había comentado que iba a ir a la fiesta de la nieta de Luna.

—Es cierto, lo olvidaba. ¿Tienes hambre?

Ella se pasó una mano por el flequillo.

—No lo sé.

Darién le mostró una bolsa blanca con un dragón rojo dibujado.

—Traigo comida china.

El olor de la comida contribuyó a relajarla. Él había recordado que le gustaba la comida china.

—Supongo que puedo comer un poco —dijo.

—Siempre viene bien para conservar las fuerzas —asintió él.

Serena lo siguió a la cocina y lo observó mientras sacaba dos platos del armario. Le chocó la familiaridad con que lo hacía.

—Se nota que te sientes como en casa —comentó.

Darién no quería que malinterpretara su presencia allí, aunque él mismo no la comprendía.

—Hay una diferencia entre sentirse en casa y estar familiarizado con ella.

—Deberías haber sido abogado —musitó ella—. A lo mejor así le habrías caído mejor a mi padre.

Darién sacó cubiertos y los colocó al lado de los platos. Se sentó a horcajadas en una silla y empezó a sacar y abrir el contenido de la bolsa.

—Tú sabes que eso habría sido imposible. Por el modo en que me miraba, era fácil saber que prefería verme muerto a hablar conmigo.

—¿Por el modo en que te miraba? —Serena levantó la vista hacia él—. ¿Cuándo viste tú a mi padre?

Había sido un desliz.

—Hace tiempo. Toma un rollito de primavera.

—La comida no es la respuesta a todo —pero tomó un rollito y descubrió que tenía más apetito del que creía.

Darién evitó su mirada y abrió el arroz tres delicias.

—Díselo a alguien que esté pasando hambre.

Ella dejó que le sirviera arroz.

—Hablas igual que un abogado.

Él sonrió.

—Eso viene de tratar con alguien que puede envolver en palabras a una estatua de piedra antes de admitir que se equivoca.

—¿Equivocarme? —se llevó una mano al pecho en ademán dramático—. ¿Cuándo me he equivocado yo?

—Caso cerrado —sonrió Darién.

Algo brillaba en el interior de ella cuando le sonreía así. Y mientras cenaba, decidió olvidar por unos momentos la batalla judicial que la esperaba y la enfermedad de su padre, y convencerse de que Darién y ella podían estar juntos.

¿Qué mal había en ello?


	13. CAPITULO 12

**Capítulo 12 **

Mientras cenaban, intentó no prestar atención a las preguntas que acudían a su mente. Pero había una más recurrente que las demás de la cual le costaba trabajo deshacerse. Una pregunta que la había atormentado durante años. Cuando guardaba los restos de comida, ya no pudo resistirse más.

—Me había prometido no decir esto nunca —dijo, y se volvió a mirarlo desde el frigorífico. Tenía la versión de su padre, pero necesitaba oír la de él de sus propios labios—. ¿Por qué me dejaste?

Darién llevó los cubiertos al fregadero. Se encogió de hombros.

—No tiene sentido hablar de eso.

—Sí, claro que lo tiene —insistió ella. Después de decirlo en voz alta, no podía echarse atrás. Era todo o nada. Se colocó frente a él—. Tengo que saberlo. ¿Por qué me dejaste sin una palabra? ¿Por qué no hablaste conmigo?

Se dio cuenta de que él no pensaba contestar y empezó a enfadarse.

—¿Te dabas cuenta de que me partías el corazón o eso no te importaba? ¿Cuánto te pagó mi padre para que te olvidaras de mí?

Aquella pregunta fue como una bofetada. ¿Cómo podía creer que había cambiado estar con ella por dinero?

—No hay dinero suficiente en el mundo.

Su padre le dijo que le había pagado para que se fuera. ¿A quién creía? Y si no había sido por dinero, ¿porqué se había ido?

—Entonces ¿con qué te compró?

Darién tardó un momento en reprimir la furia que empezaba a embargarlo.

—Nada. No me dio nada —recuperó el control—. Me pintó una imagen de lo que sería tu vida si te casabas conmigo —Kenji Tsukino había sido muy preciso en sus palabras y hechos—. Y tenía razón. Yo no tenía nada que ofrecerte. Te habrías arrepentido al cabo de seis meses —movió la cabeza—. Y yo no podía soportar aquello.

—¿Nada que darme? —abrió los ojos con incredulidad—, ¿nada que darme? —se sentía insultada—. ¿Tan mala imagen tenías de mí que creías que había que comprarme..., que necesitaba «cosas»? —le costaba trabajo no levantar la voz—. Toda mi vida he tenido «cosas». Lo que me faltaba era alguien que me quisiera.

Pensó en su padre y sintió un sabor amargo en la boca.

—Alguien que me quisiera por mí misma y se preocupara por mí. Y eso era lo que me dabas tú. Y valía muchísimo para mí. Lo miró y se dio cuenta de que él no lo comprendía. Pensó que quizá se había equivocado con él después de todo.

Darién pensó marcharse sin explicaciones. Pero Serena merecía saberlo. Los dos habían pasado mucho tiempo en la oscuridad.

—Tu padre vino a verme el día a la fecha que teníamos pensado fugarnos. Me dijo que lo mejor que podía hacer por ti era salir de la ciudad... y de tu vida. Dijo que eras testaruda y estabas decidida a casarte conmigo a pesar de lo que dijera él y por eso venía a apelar a mi sentido común y a mis principios.

Soltó una risita y se metió las manos en los bolsillos. Tsukino, como el excelente abogado que era, sabía bien cómo influir en las personas.

—Me dijo que jamás podría darte las cosas a las que estabas acostumbrada, que te arrastraría hacia abajo, hasta mi nivel, y que tú acabarías odiándome por ello.

Respiró hondo y miró por la ventana de la cocina. Fuera anochecía con lentitud.

—Aunque deseaba darle un puñetazo en los dientes, sabía que tenía razón —se encogió de hombros—. Quizá por eso quería darle un puñetazo en los dientes —miró a la joven—. Porque tenía razón.

—Y te marchaste sin molestarte en hablar conmigo.

—Como dijo tu padre, tú no te mostrabas muy racional con el tema...

Serena no podía creer lo que acababa de oír. Levantó las manos al techo.

—Ese tema era mi vida. Yo también tenía derecho a opinar. Sé que él nunca lo ha creído así, pero esperaba otra cosa de ti.

Se sentía traicionada de nuevo. ¿Cómo había podido tragarse las tonterías que le había dicho su padre? Lo único que ocurría era que él no quería un hijo ilegítimo por yerno. Nada más. A su padre nunca le había importado si ella tenía cosas o dejaba de tenerlas. Solo le importaba el apellido de la familia y cómo podían reflejarse sus actos en él.

—Yo creía que tú contarías conmigo. ¿Sabes cuántas noches permanecía despierta, tratando de averiguar qué había hecho para alejarte de mí? —preguntó con énfasis. Paseaba por la cocina con agitación—. Intentando descubrir cómo encontrarte.

Había acudido a su madre, le había suplicado que le dijera adónde había ido Darién, pero sin resultado.

—Tu madre se negó a decirme nada, así que contraté a un detective privado —sonrió con tristeza—. Cuando al fin te localizaron, mi orgullo se había impuesto ya y decidí que, si tú no me querías a mí, yo no te quería a ti.

—Yo nunca dejé de quererte —dijo él.

Serena movió la cabeza con incredulidad.

—Nunca volviste. No has vuelto hasta que tu madre te ha necesitado.

Darién suspiró.

—Y entonces también estuve a punto de no volver —había pensado en trasladar a su madre a Seattle. Sopesó con cuidado sus palabras, Serena tenía que comprenderlo—. Lo hice por ti.

—De eso nada —lo contradijo ella con rabia—. Lo hiciste para ser noble. Lo hiciste para no tenerme en tu conciencia —se detuvo delante de él—. Pues ¿sabes una cosa? Quiero estarlo. Quiero que todos aquellos días horribles y noches interminables en las que lloraba porque no estabas a mi lado para abrazarme cuando perdí al niño..., quiero que eso quede en tu conciencia.

—¿Niño? —la miró sin entender—. ¿Qué niño?

—¡El nuestro! —gritó ella—. Estaba embarazada cuando me dejaste —mantenía la cabeza alta y lo miraba con frialdad, ocultando su dolor—. Pero no temas. No duró mucho. Parecía como si no pudiera retener nada de ti en mi vida. Perdí al niño un mes después de que desaparecieras.

¡La había dejado embarazada! Y él nunca había sabido nada de aquello. Darién se sentía demasiado afectado para hablar nada.

Serena, enfadada, confundiendo el silencio de él por censura y sintiéndose completamente frustrada porque era incapaz de cambiar el pasado y probablemente también el futuro, se dio cuenta de que estaba gritando. Apretó los labios, temerosa de llorar. No pensaba humillarse de aquel modo.

—Sere, yo no sabía...

No quería oírle llamarla así. Eso estaba reservado al Darién que la quería. El chico con el que había creído ingenuamente que pasaría el resto de su vida.

—Maldito seas, Darién. Maldito seas por el tiempo que me robaste —se volvió y salió de la cocina antes de derrumbarse por completo.

Darién la atrapó por la muñeca y tiró de ella hacia sí.

—También me lo robé a mí —dijo cuando Serena lo miró con aire desafiante.

Serena quería gritarle, llamarlo mentiroso, porque, si hubieran sido esos sus sentimientos, habría vuelto.

Pero comprendió lentamente que había vuelto. La tenía en sus brazos y le había hecho el amor. Estaba allí en ese momento. Con ella.

Quizá estaba equivocada. O tal vez no, pero no quería seguir pensando. No quería regodearse en lo que no había sido o lo que podía no ser. Quería lo que pudiera conseguir. Y si eso implicaba solo ese momento, muy bien. Intentaría trabajar con los parámetros que tenía.

Dividida entre la furia y el amor, le tocó la mejilla. El afecto empezó a ganar puestos.—No es bueno ser demasiado noble, idiota.

—Es posible —él le devolvió la caricia anhelando los años que habían perdido. La jovencita que había sido y la mujer en que se había convertido sin él. Sufriendo porque no había estado a su lado cuando más lo necesitaba—. Pero él tenía razón. Te habría arrastrado hacia abajo.

Esa era su opinión, no la de ella. Negó con la cabeza.

—Abajo no. Siempre pensé que tú estabas por encima de él —repuso con suavidad.

Darién no quería seguir hablando. Bien, mal..., eso no importaba esa noche. Eran solo palabras, juicios subjetivos y en ese momento solo sabía que la deseaba. No le importaba si estaba bien o mal, solo que el deseo existía.

Antes de que ella pudiera añadir algo más, la tomó en sus brazos y la besó con fuerza. La besó porque todavía había una parte de él que sabía que eso no duraría. Que los dos habían cambiado demasiado y vivido demasiado para capturar de nuevo el deseo inocente de otra época.

Pero esa noche necesitaba poseerla, abrazarla y enterrar su rostro en el pelo de ella. Necesitaba hacer el amor con ella y para ella.

Serena lo deseaba. Quería estar desnuda bajo su cuerpo y satisfacer las necesidades de ella. Quería aplacar las sensaciones que se extendían hasta su mismo centro.

La besó una y otra vez, mientras sus dedos luchaban con la larga hilera de botones que iba desde su cuello a sus caderas. Serena le quitó la camisa, y él llevó sus manos tras la espalda de ella y desabrochó el sujetador.

La joven sintió que todo en su interior empezaba a vibrar. Le desabrochó el cinturón y le bajó los pantalones. Algo se estremeció en su vientre cuando le bajó los calzoncillos.

Segundos después se abrazaban desnudos, buscando el calor, el consuelo que solo podían encontrar en el otro.

Darién quería darle placer, prolongar el momento, pero su propio deseo le provocaba una urgencia imposible de olvidar.

Ella parecía tan ardiente como él. Quería poseer y ser poseída tanto como él.

Eso casi acabó con su autocontrol. El ritmo se aceleró. No se cansaba de ella, de su sabor, su tacto y su olor.

El dormitorio estaba muy lejos, inalcanzable. Se dejaron caer abrazados sobre el suelo de la cocina.

La preocupación le hizo apartarse un momento. Echó la cabeza hacia atrás.

—¿Te hago daño? Ella tardó un momento en oírle, una momento más en entender que se refería al suelo. Sonrió. Había elegido un mal momento para mostrarse considerado, justo cuando ella tenía la sensación de que iba a explotar.

—Nada de eso —murmuró, atrayendo la boca de él hacia la suya para besarlo.

Al cabo de un momento, él la penetró, incapaz de esperar más, y empezaron a moverse juntos hacia la cumbre de placer que sabían que los estaba esperando.

Él hizo lo imposible por prolongarlo, pero al fin no pudo escapar. El éxtasis los envolvió como una lluvia de estrellas.

Darién, agotado, se dejó caer sobre ella, aunque procurando apoyar su peso en los codos. Su sudor se mezcló con el de ella, cubriéndolos a los dos.

—¿Estás bien? —consiguió preguntar al fin, temeroso de estar aplastándola.

—Muy bien —murmuró ella acariciándole la espalda; se sentía tan eufórica que le resultaba difícil creer que hacía muy poco que había estado furiosa—. Estoy muy bien —sonrió—. Es mejor que tomar el postre.

Darién se echó a reír.

—Entonces supongo que no te importará que te mordisquee un poco —susurró contra su oreja.

Serena se estremeció. Sentía que volvía a excitarse.

Le echó los brazos al cuello.

—Ni lo más mínimo.

El timbre insistente del teléfono terminó por abrirse paso a través del sueño. Darién la tenía abrazada y Serena no quería dejar el refugio cálido que había creado para ella.

Habían hecho el amor dos veces más aquella noche, interrumpida una de ellas por los mellizos, que necesitaban que les cambiaran el pañal y les dieran de comer. Serena intentó no pensar en cómo le gustaba tener a Darién a su lado ocupándose de Haruca mientras ella hacía lo mismo con Hotaru.

En cuanto los niños se quedaron dormidos, se acostaron pronto, para seguir donde lo habían dejado y estar juntos.

Mentalmente, Serena llamaba a aquello «jugar a las casitas». Y se decía que no debía acostumbrarse mucho, que todo cambiaría y él volvería a dejarla.

Pero quería disfrutarlo por el momento. Y después de hacer el amor por tercera vez, se quedaron dormidos abrazados.

La despertó el timbre del teléfono. Extendió el brazo por encima de él y levantó el auricular.

—¿Diga? —murmuró.

La voz al otro lado de la línea captó su tono soñoliento.

—Son las diez de la noche. ¿Desde cuándo te quedas dormida tan pronto?

Serena se volvió a mirar a Darién. Le sonrió.

—Una madre tienen que dormir cuando puede —dijo—. ¿Qué haces tú hablando en mis sueños? ¿Qué puedo hacer por ti?

—Es más bien al revés —le dijo Samuel—. He decidido representarte yo.

La joven podía leer entre líneas aunque estuviera medio dormida.

—Se ha negado, ¿verdad?

Su hermano vaciló un instante.

—Dice que está muy ocupado para aceptar otro caso.

Los dos sabían que aquello era una excusa.

—Cuando llevaba el caso Payton, tenía otros dos al mismo tiempo —le recordó ella.

Se refería a un caso importante de varios años atrás. Aquel juicio había llevado a su padre a aparecer en televisión y en la prensa. Tsukino defendía a un congresista contra el cual se habían presentado cargos muy graves. Su padre ganó contra todo pronóstico. No habría tolerado otra cosa.

Oyó suspirar a Samuel.

—Está más viejo.

Eso podría haber sido una excusa para otros hombres, pero no para su padre.

—E igual de testarudo. No lo disculpes, Samuel; me da igual. Recuerda que te pedí a ti que fueras mi abogado, no a papá; y me alegra mucho que hayas aceptado el caso.

—Espero que sigas diciendo lo mismo cuando esto termine.

—Siempre tan optimista —sonrió ella—. Iré mañana a tu despacho.

—¿Te viene bien a las doce? Puedo recibirte a la hora de comer.

—Muy bien. Llevaré sándwiches de pavo con pan de centeno —dijo ella.

—Estupendo. Hasta mañana pues.

Cuando se inclinó sobre Darién para colgar el teléfono, sintió que sus pechos rozaban el torso de él. Sus ojos se encontraron y ella se retiró a su lado de la cama. Sabía que el deseo empezaba a brotar de nuevo entre los dos.

—¿Samuel va a llevar el caso?

Ella asintió.

—Antes se lo ha ofrecido a mi padre —consiguió controlar su rabia—. Le dije que no se molestara, pero él insistió en pedírselo.

—Quizá pensó que podía convencerlo, dado su estado —volvió a abrazarla—. Enfrentarse a la muerte puede hacer que uno reconsidere muchas cosas.

Serena movió la cabeza.

—En el caso de mi padre no. Siempre ha creído que tenía razón en todo —suspiró—. Pero todo irá bien.

—Sí, desde luego. No estás sola en esto.

—Mira quién habla —sonrió ella—. Houdini.

Darién hizo una mueca. Le acarició la mejilla con una sonrisa.

—No pienso ir a ninguna parte.

Por lo menos mientras ella lo necesitara. Más adelante, cuando todo volviera a la normalidad y ella tuviera de nuevo el control de su vida, podría reconsiderar su idea de marcharse. Pero todavía no.

—Famosas últimas palabras —repuso Serena, que no quería permitirse creer en ellas. No deseaba volver a sufrir.

—Por esta noche —asintió él—. Últimas palabras por esta noche. No quiero seguir hablando.

En los labios de ella apareció una sonrisa.

—¿Tienes sueño?

Darién le acarició la barbilla y ella volvió su boca hacia la de él.

—No es eso.

Serena bajó las pestañas.

—Entonces no se me ocurre nada más.

—Mejor —se incorporó un poco, con la boca a muy poca distancia de la de ella—, porque como tú misma dijiste, los hechos hablan mejor que las palabras. Y a mí me apetece un poco de acción.

—¿Solo un poco? —preguntó ella con aire travieso.

—Ya veremos cómo avanza la noche —repuso él.

Serena le pasó la lengua por el contorno de los labios, tentándolo.

—Me parece un buen plan.

—Me alegra que lo apruebes.

La besó en la boca.

Su ardor se fue intensificando a medida que lo hacía el beso.


	14. CAPITULO 13

**Capítulo 13 **

Debe de ser serio para que te tomes la tarde libre —Darién levantó la cabeza del desayuno para mirar a su madre—. Te he oído hablando con tu nueva jefa —explicó Geraldine.

Al llegar esa mañana, había llamado a Molly para explicarle la situación.

—Lo comprende. De hecho, Serena es paciente suya.

Observó a su madre cruzar la estancia despacio, como un general dispuesto a no dejarse vencer por aquel último enemigo. Supuso que había heredado de ella su parte terca. De ver a su madre luchar toda la vida y ganar.

—Y no es serio, mamá —la corrigió—. Simplemente quiero acompañar a Serena.

Geraldine lo miró con aire inocente.

—Yo no te critico...

Darién no la había oído nunca criticar a nadie.

—No, pero le das más importancia de la que tiene.

Geraldine se sirvió un vaso de zumo de naranja.

—¿En serio? —observó a su hijo—. No olvides que te conozco desde hace más tiempo que tú —avanzó hacia la mesa—. Cuando te marchaste hace siete años, supuestamente a buscarte a ti mismo, yo ya sabía dónde estabas.

El joven sonrió con humor.

—Podías habérmelo dicho y me habría ahorrado las molestias.

Geraldine tomó el plato de él y lo llevó al fregadero, procurando no apoyarse demasiado en el bastón. Movió la cabeza con sabiduría.

—No habría servido de nada. Los hijos nunca escuchan a sus padres. Tienen que descubrir el mundo por sí mismos —levantó los ojos hacia él—. Con quién están destinados a pasar la vida, por ejemplo.

—Así que ahora es cosa del destino —murmuró él.

—Claro que sí —le aseguró ella—. Algunas personas pasan toda la vida sin encontrar a su alma gemela. Otras tienen la suerte de cruzársela a lo largo de su existencia. Y muy pocos se cruzan con ella dos veces en la vida —el significado de sus palabras estaba claro—. No pierdas la oportunidad.

Darién se cruzó de brazos y miró a su madre. No era muy amiga de dar consejos y le extrañaba aquel cambio de comportamiento.

—Estás hablando de Serena. —Por supuesto.

En otro momento, él habría dejado el tema, pero se trataba de su madre y quería saber.

—Dime, por curiosidad, ¿cómo puedes afirmar eso si apenas la conoces?

—La conozco lo suficiente. Sé lo que vi cuando venía a buscarme a casa o al restaurante con la esperanza de que le dijera dónde estabas.

Le había partido el corazón tener que mentirle. En su mente no le cabía duda de que Serena sería una buena mujer para su hijo.

—¿Por qué no se lo dijiste? —preguntó él.

Geraldine se arrastró hasta la mesa y se sentó.

—No creas que no tuve tentaciones, pero siempre había confiado en tu buen juicio. Pensé que, si estaba destinado a darse, ya se daría. Y si no, es porque había una razón para que no se diera —lo miró con solemnidad—. Pero te juro que si vuelves a dejar pasar esto, esta vez no seré responsable de mis actos.

A Darién le gustaba ver a su madre acalorarse así.

—¿Sí? ¿Y por qué es diferente esta vez?

—Me gustaría ver a mis nietos antes de morir —le tocó la mejilla con cariño—. Tú sacaste lo mejor de mí, hijo; y sospecho que también lo mejor de tu padre.

No hablaban a menudo del hombre que le había dado sus genes. Darién sabía poco de él, aparte de su nombre y de que había llegado a la vida de su madre en un momento en que ella necesitaba a alguien.

—No estás muy amargada porque no se casara contigo, ¿verdad?

No, no estaba amargada; aunque sí sola en ocasiones. Y no quería lo mismo para su hijo.

—Él tenía una familia, una vida —sonrió—. Lo nuestro duró poco tiempo. ¿Y por qué iba a sentirme amargada? —le revolvió el pelo—. Sin él no te habría tenido nunca, y tú has sido mi mayor fuente de alegría —carraspeó—. Bueno, ¿qué hay entre Serena y tú?

—No lo sé —repuso él con sinceridad.

Geraldine no vaciló.

—Pues intenta averiguarlo. Y pronto.

Darién no quería pensar que el tiempo era su enemigo, que le robaría a aquella mujer maravillosa. Se puso en pie y le hizo un saludo militar.

—Sí, señora.

La besó en la mejilla.

Darién salió de su consulta a las once y media y fue a buscar a Serena a casa. Luna se quedaría con los mellizos.

Ella estuvo muy callada durante el viaje hasta Newport Beach, donde Samuel compartía una planta completa de oficinas con su padre. Samuel tenía tres despachos. Su padre, doce.

El hijo había elegido crear su propio bufete, en lugar de trabajar en el de su padre, más prestigioso, y estaba satisfecho de su decisión.

Cuando los recibió, pareció algo sorprendido de ver a Darién.

—Solo vengo para dar apoyo moral —lo informó este.

Samuel asintió. Parecía evidente que había algún tipo de tregua entre ellos. Quizá incluso algo más. Serena no le había dicho nada, pero estaba en su derecho. Y él no tenía por costumbre interrogarla.

—Eso no viene mal —señaló dos sillas delante de su escritorio y dio la vuelta a la mesa para sentarse enfrente. Miró a su hermana—. Quiero una lista de tus amigos. Todas las personas influyentes y respetables que se te ocurran.

—¿Por qué? —preguntó ella.

—Los necesitamos como testigos de tu carácter —repuso su hermano—. Personas que puedan declarar que eres una persona admirable, y también personas que puedan decirle al juez lo que pensaba Haruca de su madre y el modo en que lo trató de niño.

Serena intercambió una mirada con Darién. Aquello se parecía mucho a jugar sucio, y no quería recurrir a eso.

—¿Es necesario? —preguntó.

Samuel cruzó las manos sobre la mesa. Michiru Tenou era una mujer poderosa acostumbrada a salirse con la suya.

—Todo ayuda —dijo.

—Pero ¿eso no sería hablar de oídas? —preguntó Darién.

Samuel se encogió de hombros.

—En vista de que tanto Hotaru como Haruca están muertos, tendrá que decirlo otra persona —se inclinó hacia adelante—. Aunque no estoy exactamente en mi elemento, sé que los juzgados de familia son menos rígidos que los criminales. Les preocupa más el bienestar de los niños que las normas en sí —soltó una risita—. Es una pena que el viejo no se encargue de este caso. Nadie sabe más de eludir normas que él.

No tenía sentido lamentar lo que no podía ocurrir.

—Estoy encantada con que me representes tú —dijo Serena con firmeza.

—Pues no deberías. A menos que quieras perder.

Era una voz profunda, con cierta ronquera producto del humo de muchos cigarrillos. Todos miraron hacia la puerta. Kenji Tsukino estaba en el umbral.

Entró en la estancia con pasos cortos y precisos, que contrastaban con su paso altanero de antaño.

—No me gusta perder y no lo haré —repuso Serena, recobrándose de la sorpresa. Miró a su hermano—. Samuel se encargará de ello.

El viejo movió la cabeza.

—El camino al infierno está empedrado de buenas intenciones, muchacha. Como ha dicho Samuel, él no sabe nada de derecho de familia. Y carece de instintos asesinos —fijó sus ojos azules en su hijo—. Ese fue el motivo que me dio para no entrar en mi bufete, ¿verdad, muchacho?

Samuel permaneció imperturbable.

—No estamos aquí para discutir mis decisiones, padre —miró su reloj—. Y no voy muy bien de tiempo, así que...

—Pues vete —Tsukino agitó un brazo en dirección a la puerta—. Vete a hacer de lacayo en la corporación con la que trabajas. Nadie te lo impide.

Serena miró a su padre con rabia.

—Ya sé que te parece que esto no es lo bastante importante para hacerle perder tiempo a nadie, pero Samuel trabaja en mi caso. Me va a ayudar a conservar la custodia de los mellizos.

—No, él no —la corrigió Kenji—. Pero yo sí.

Serena se quedó sin habla.

Samuel fue el primero en recuperar el uso de la palabra.

—Pero anoche dijiste...

A Kenji no le gustaba nada que lo contradijeran.

—Yo sé bien lo que dije y lo que no —le espetó a su hijo—. Vete a hacer lo que tengas que hacer. Ya me ocupo yo.

—No —intervino Serena—. De eso nada.

Los tres hombres la miraron con distintos grados de incredulidad. El menos sorprendido era Darién, que sabía de primera mano lo testaruda que podía llegar a ser.

A Serena le molestaba profundamente que su padre se creyera con derecho a decidir sobre sus vidas. Que pudiera decir «no» cuando quería y cambiar de idea según le viniera en gana.

Kenji tenía el ceño fruncido.

—¿He oído bien, muchacha?

—Sí, claro que sí. Y tengo un nombre. Serena. Dilo.

Tsukino la miró con furia.

—Sé cuál es tu nombre. Te lo puse yo —gritó—. Te lo puse por... —se detuvo. había motivos para seguir por aquel lado. En ese momento ella era su cliente, no su hija—. Da igual por qué. No seas descarada —le advirtió.

La joven hacía mucho que no se acobardaba ante sus advertencias.

—Seré lo que me apetezca. ¿Y qué te da derecho a entrar aquí y jugar con las vidas de todos?

Su padre frunció aún más el ceño. Parecía también algo confuso.

—Creí que te agradaría.

—Pues te equivocabas —tenía que controlarse para no gritarle. Se volvió hacia su hermano con brusquedad—. Samuel, sigo queriendo que lleves tú el caso.

—Quizá deberías reconsiderarlo.

El consejo había partido de Darién. Serena lo miró atónita. Jamás pensó que llegaría un día en el que lo oiría defender a su padre.

—¿Qué hay que reconsiderar? —preguntó—. Mi padre no puede representarme. No le gustó nada que me ofreciera como madre de alquiler, me acusó de «vender» mi cuerpo como «máquina de hacer bebés». ¿Cómo va a representarme un hombre así?

—Lo mejor que sepa —le dijo Darién. Miró a Tsukino. No había simpatía entre ellos, pero tenía que reconocer los valores del otro—. No necesita creer en ti, solo necesita querer ganar.

Y hasta donde sabía, ganar lo era todo para Kenji Tsukino.

—Todos conocemos muy bien los éxitos de tu padre. No hay duda de que tenerlo a tu lado ayudará mucho a tu caso —miró a Serena—. Lo que importa es obtener la custodia de los niños, ¿no?

Ella se sintió avergonzada por haberse dejado distraer por otras cosas.

—Sí.

Darién notaba que Samuel estaba de acuerdo con él. Por un momento, incluso le pareció que habían avanzado un poco en la recuperación de su vieja amistad.

—Entonces tu padre es el hombre indicado.

Tsukino no dijo nada, pero sus rasgos parecieron suavizarse un tanto.

Serena apretó los labios. Estaba dispuesta a cualquier cosa con tal de conservar a los mellizos, incluso a hacer tratos con su padre.

—Está bien. Si quieres llevar el caso, trato hecho.

Le tendió la mano.

Su padre apenas la rozó.

—No te preocupes por el dinero. El bufete necesita bajar un poco la facturación —le aseguró, y dejó caer la mano al costado—. Acepto el caso gratis.

—No —repuso ella con firmeza—. Te pagaré.

La miró como si hubiera perdido el juicio. —¿Te das cuenta de lo que dices? Mis honorarios no son baratos.

Era uno de los abogados mejor pagados del país, pero ella no estaba pensando en dinero.

—Nadie lo sabe mejor que yo, padre —bien, había hecho un trato, y había llegado el momento de ponerlo en marcha—. ¿Qué quieres de mí?

Tsukino miró a su segundo vástago, la niña que nunca había querido. Para alguien como él, era difícil aceptar que podía no vivir siempre. La inmortalidad era algo que había dado por sentado, algo a lo que se consideraba con derecho. Y de pronto veía que el camino tenía un final, y no le gustaba. No le gustaba pensar que podía morir, que ya se estaba muriendo.

Y por alguna extraña razón, al darse cuenta de ello, llegaba también el deseo de arreglar las cosas. Nunca le habían gustado los cabos sueltos, el desorden. Siempre había conseguido llevarse más o menos bien con su hijo, pero Serena, la niña a la que había puesto el nombre de su madre, porque no se le ocurría otro, era una cuestión diferente.

Se había desentendido de ella durante sus años de formación, dejando primero su educación en manos de su madre, y luego en las de una ristra de niñeras y amas de llaves. Pensaba poco en ella, y sabía que eso no había estado bien.

Sentía que tenía que compensarla de algún modo por los años perdidos, los años en los que no le había prestado atención. Ayudarla a conservar los hijos de los que no quería librarse podía ser un modo de compensarla.

—Ven a mi despacho y hablaremos —dijo. No era una invitación; era una orden.

Abrió la puerta, y estaba a punto de salir cuando se detuvo y se hizo a un lado para dejar que ella pasara delante. Miró a Darién por encima del hombro.

—Tú también —dijo de mala gana.

—Pensaba hacerlo —repuso él; colocó una mano en la cintura de Serena.

Serena sonrió para sí. Pensó que no podía decirse que su vida fuera predecible. Y quizá en ocasiones eso fuera algo bueno.

Guardó silencio todo lo que pudo, pero cuando entraron en el ascensor ya no pudo contenerse más.

—Siempre ha sido odioso contigo —le dijo a Darién—. ¿Por qué te has puesto de su parte en el despacho de Samuel?

—No lo he hecho —apretó el botón de la planta baja—. Me he puesto de tu parte —estaban solos en el ascensor—. Siempre debes acudir a los mejores. Y tu padre, independientemente de su carácter, es el mejor. Ella soltó una carcajada.

—¿Has visto cómo te ha mirado cuando has abierto la boca? Creía que te habías vuelto loco.

Darién salió del ascensor detrás de ella y juntos avanzaron hacia donde estaba aparcado el coche.

—Eso ha sido un placer —musitó.

Le abrió la puerta del acompañante y dio la vuelta al vehículo. Acababa de sentarse ante el volante cuando sonó su busca. Lo sacó y miró el número.

—Parece que la señora López se ha puesto de parto —era una de las pacientes nuevas que le había pasado Molly.

Serena, confusa todavía por lo que acababa de ocurrir con su padre, tardó un momento en decidir lo que podían hacer.

—Voy contigo al hospital y allí tomo un taxi.

A Darién no le gustaba dejarla sola, pero no cabía duda de que la señora López lo necesitaba. Era su primer hijo y le había confiado que estaba aterrorizada.

—¿Estás segura?

Serena asintió.

—Pues claro. Dile a la señora López que le agradezco que haya esperado hasta que terminara la reunión con mi padre —vaciló un momento—. Ahí sí te necesitaba a mi lado.

Darién la miró y se preguntó si sabía lo mucho que significaban para él sus palabras. Probablemente no.


	15. CAPITULO 14

**Capítulo 14 **

El vacío fue cubriendo su subconsciente, creciendo hasta que tuvo la sensación de que acabaría por consumirlo. No había nada bajo sus pies y nada sobre su cabeza. Solo tenía una posibilidad de salvarse.

El instinto le hizo tender la mano hacia la izquierda. En dirección a su salvavidas.

Hacia donde dormía Serena.

No había nada.

Darién se despertó al instante. Serena no estaba a su lado.

La explicación más lógica era que se había despertado para dar de comer a uno de los mellizos, pero no fue eso lo primero que pensó él. De ser así, habría oído llorar al niño, como todas las otras veces que había ocurrido desde que pasaba las noches con ella.

Aunque podía dormir como una roca, curiosamente, el llanto de los mellizos sí lo despertaba. Incluso empezaba a distinguirlos por su llanto.

Era algo que ocurría sin buscarlo, casi como lo de quedarse a dormir con Serena. Sin hablar de ello ni haber llegado a un acuerdo previo. Una noche no se quedaba, otra sí. Era algo que se daba de un modo normal, con naturalidad.

Algo que los dos habían dado por sentado. Ella necesitaba su apoyo, y él necesitaba que lo necesitara.

Por eso empezó a quedarse. Por la mañana se marchaba y pasaba por casa de su madre, donde seguían sus cosas. Desayunaba con ella y se iba a trabajar. Y a esperar que llegara el momento de volver a casa de Serena.

Se decía que aquello era solo temporal. Cuando la batalla por la custodia estuviera resuelta y ella ya no lo necesitara, los dos volverían de un modo natural a su rutina individual. Por el momento tenía que permanecer a su lado.

Pero ella no estaba allí. Había conseguido salir de la cama sin despertarlo, lo cual no era fácil, ya que era aún más consciente de los movimientos de Serena que de los llantos de los mellizos.

Se sentó en la cama, y entonces la vio. Una figura esbelta de pie ante la ventana abierta. Los rayos de la luna enmarcaban su silueta y proyectaban reflejos amarillos sobre el camisón que llevaba. Una prenda azul perla, casi transparente y totalmente romántica.

Se excitó solo con mirarla. Y luchó por olvidar su deseo. No era eso lo que necesitaba Serena. Saltó de la cama y se situó a su lado. Colocó las manos en los hombros de ella. Sintió que su cuerpo se tensaba un momento y después volvía a relajarse.

Serena suspiró.

—Lo siento. No quería despertarte.

Darién la abrazó por detrás y le besó la cabeza. ¡Cómo la quería en ese momento! No podía recordar otro en el que la hubiera querido más.

—¿No puedes dormir?

Ella negó con la cabeza.

—Demasiado nerviosa —al día siguiente tenían que acudir ante la juez—. Y preocupada.

Darién aumentó la fuerza del abrazo. Deseó poder ahorrarle todo aquello.

—Piensa que tienes un buen abogado —dijo.

La ironía que encerraban sus palabras podría haberle hecho gracia en otro momento en que no hubiera tenido el estómago lleno de nudos.

—Aun así... —pensó si debía seguir—. He estado pensando en marcharme.

Darién no estaba seguro de comprender.

—¿Quieres decir cuando acabe la vista?

Ella suspiró y se dio media vuelta sin romper el círculo de su abrazo. Darién vio la preocupación tallada en su rostro, en sus ojos enrojecidos. Se sentía impotente para ayudarla y le dolía verla así.

—No, ahora mismo. Antes de que empiece la vista —sabía que era una locura, pero deseaba salir corriendo, buscar un lugar donde sus hijos y ella estuvieran a salvo, donde no tuviera que temer que se los quitaran—. Antes de que me los quiten.

Podía hacerlo. Si se daba prisa, podían pasar más de seis horas hasta que la echaran de menos.

—Recoger solo lo que ellos necesiten y marcharnos.

Tenía las manos en el pecho de él, en un gesto mudo de súplica, y no sabía lo que iba a decir hasta que las palabras salieron de su boca.

—Ven conmigo.

Darién sintió que su súplica lo atravesaba como una flecha, clavándose en su corazón. Pensó que ella nunca sabría lo que aquella petición significaba para él.

La estrechó contra sí largo rato y la besó en la frente.

—Gracias por la oferta, Sere, pero tú no quieres hacer eso. Huir nunca arregla nada.

La joven lo miró sorprendida.

—¿Cómo puedes decir eso? Fue lo que hiciste tú —lo acusó con rabia.

Los labios de él se abrieron en una sonrisa agridulce. —Quizá por eso sé que no da resultado —le acarició la mejilla con suavidad—. Nunca se resuelve nada huyendo, solo quedándose a afrontarlo. Si no lo haces, te atormenta toda tu vida —su sonrisa se hizo más abierta—. Además, la Serena Tsukino que yo conozco no sale huyendo. No es así.

—A lo mejor está cansada de luchar —comentó ella, que se sentía agotada.

Darién le puso un dedo bajo la barbilla y le levantó la cabeza hasta que los ojos de ambos quedaron al mismo nivel.

—No tienes que hacerlo sola.

Ella apreciaba su gesto, pero eso no borraba sus temores.

—Pero si pierdo...

—Apelaremos —la animó él—. Y seguiremos apelando hasta que ganes —sonrió para tratar de infundirle la misma confianza que sentía él—. Además, no perderás.

Serena soltó una risita. Echó a andar por la habitación.

—¿Por qué? ¿Porque mi padre ha decidido compensarme por sus pecados y ponerse de mi parte?

—Eso también —admitió él, pero pensaba más bien en apelar a la madre de Haruca—. Y quizá haya un modo de llegar al corazón de tu contrincante: apelar a su bondad.

—¡Ja! —se burló ella al recordar las historias de abusos e insultos que le había contado Hotaru—. Los tiburones no se ablandan fácilmente.

—Las madres tiburones puede que sí —la tomó de la mano y la llevó hasta la cama—. Vuelve a acostarte y descansa un poco —la cubrió con el edredón y se acostó a su lado—. No puedes ir al tribunal con aspecto de haberte pasado la noche de juerga —la atrajo hacia sí—. Todo saldrá bien, te lo prometo.

Serena sabía que era ridículo dejarse consolar por sus palabras. Que él no podía prometerle algo así. Pero oírselo decir le hizo creer que podía ser posible. Se acurrucó contra Darién con un suspiro y se dispuso a intentar dormir.

Serena contuvo el aliento y se mordió el labio con tanta fuerza que pensó que iba a empezar a sangrarle. Lo que de verdad quería hacer era ponerse en pie y decirle a la mujer que ocupaba la otra mesa de la pequeña sala lo que pensaba de ella, pero ponerse a gritar insultos no la ayudaría a conservar la custodia de los mellizos, sino más bien al contrario.

Sin embargo, no le resultaba fácil controlarse.

El abogado de Michiru Tenou estaba de pie junto a su mesa; sostenía una carpeta de fotos como si hubiera encontrado pruebas concluyentes de que su cliente merecía ganar. Movía la carpeta en el aire como una espada.

—Dicen que una imagen vale más que mil palabras, señoría. Aquí tengo diez mil palabras —el hombre, alto y elegante, sonrió con sequedad—. Diez mil palabras que prueban que esta joven no es una buena madre.

Estaba claro que deseaba acercarse al estrado, pero se reprimía.

—Quiere quedarse con la custodia de los hijos de Haruca Tenou, pero descuida a esos mismos niños para pasar sus noches en brazos de un hombre con el que ha empezado a salir hace poco —el abogado adoptó un aire solemne—. Ese no es el tipo de moralidad que la señora Tenou desea para sus nietos.

La mujer de pelo gris que ocupaba el estrado miró malhumorada al abogado.

—Sin sermones, por favor, señor Alder. El tribunal no los necesita.

—Si me permite acercarme al estrado y mostrar estas pruebas... —pidió Alder con humildad.

Serena sintió un nudo en el estómago. Su rabia aumentó varios grados.

—Adelante —la juez Anderson le hizo señas de que se acercara. El abogado no perdió tiempo en darle la carpeta y volver a su puesto.

Samuel, que había acudido para ofrecer apoyo moral y actuar de ayudante de su padre, empezó a levantarse para decir algo en defensa de su hermana. Su padre lo detuvo con una mirada y colocó ambas manos sobre la mesa para incorporarse. Solo Serena notó con cuánta fuerza tenía que apoyarse para ponerse en pie.

Su voz profunda y resonante llenó la sala.

—Señoría, si me permite. Con quién pase sus noches la señorita Tsukino no influye en el cuidado que da a los niños...

—¿Qué cuidado? —preguntó Alder con desprecio—. ¿Cómo va a oírlos si está en otra habitación entreteniendo a ese hombre? —se volvió levemente hacia la derecha para señalar a Darién, sentado detrás de la joven.

Serena vio que su padre se ruborizaba. Sabía que le molestaba encontrarse en una posición en la que tenía que defender, no solo que ella saliera con Darién, sino también a este.

—Ese hombre —dijo con una voz tranquila que ocultaba sus sentimientos internos— es médico. El médico que ayudó a nacer a los mellizos —sonrió con confianza—. ¿Quién mejor que él para estar cerca de los niños?

Su expresión de superioridad se acentuó al mirar al letrado contrario.

—Además, esto no es la aventura sórdida que mi apreciado colega está tan desesperado por probar. El doctor Darién Chiba es un viejo amigo de la señorita Tsukino. Crecieron juntos y hace ya años que hablaban de matrimonio.

Parecía sentirse muy a gusto y en su elemento. —Pero no hemos venido aquí a hablar de la recuperación de viejas amistades. Estamos aquí para decidir el futuro de dos niños —lanzó una mirada a Alder—. Dos niños que pueden disfrutar del amor de una madre. El tipo de amor fruto de un vínculo que empezó a forjarse cuando sus corazones empezaron a latir debajo del de ella —levantó un poco la voz, cargada de emoción—. El tipo de vínculo que surge de llevarlos dentro durante nueve meses, de formar parte de ellos y ellos de ella.

Alder hizo una mueca burlona. Se puso también en pie, como si ese fuera el único modo de atraer la atención de la juez.

—Muy conmovedor, pero que una persona lleve las maletas de un amigo durante unas vacaciones no significa que las maletas sean suyas. De acuerdo con la ley, la maleta pertenece al amigo y, si este ya no puede reclamarla, a su heredero directo —sus ojos castaños recorrieron la sala y fueron a descansar en Serena—. Creo que todos estamos de acuerdo en eso.

El rostro de Kenji mostraba un aire triunfal que Serena estaba muy lejos de sentir.

—¿Está usted comparando a los niños con maletas, señor Alder?

El otro se ruborizó.

—No, solo utilizo una metáfora para defender un punto. La señorita Tsukino firmó en un contrato legal para llevar en su vientre a esos niños en nombre de Haruca y Hotaru Tenou. Los niños tienen el ADN de los Tenou, no el suyo. Y puesto que ni el señor ni la señora Tenou están vivos para reclamar a los bebés, tenemos que concluir que Michiru Tenou, la madre de Haruca, tiene el derecho legal, además de moral, a pedir la custodia de sus nietos.

Serena, que no podía contenerse más, se puso en pie a su vez.

—Ella no puede quererlos como yo —hizo caso omiso de la mirada de advertencia que le lanzó su padre—. Señoría, Hotaru Tenou me suplicó en su lecho de muerte que no entregara los niños a su suegra. Me repitió lo que yo ya sabía de primera mano: que Haruca le había contado que vivió una infancia desgraciada, plagada de negligencias e insultos. Ella no quería eso para sus hijos, y yo le prometí a Hotaru en su lecho de muerte que criaría a los niños yo misma, pasara lo que pasara.

—Muy conmovedor —dijo Alder—, pero eso es hablar de oídas, señoría —movió la cabeza—. Solo tenemos la palabra de la señorita Tsukino sobre lo que dice...

La juez levantó una mano para silenciar al abogado.

—Soy muy consciente de lo que tenemos, señor Alder —abrió la carpeta y frunció el ceño. Levantó los ojos hacia Serena—. Me temo que necesitaré tiempo para mirar las fotos y el informe con que las acompaña el señor Alder. Es evidente que cree que el tribunal necesita ayuda para analizar las fotos —cerró la carpeta y la dejó a un lado—. Se levanta la sesión hasta mañana a las nueve.

Serena sintió que el golpe de martillo que acompañaba aquellas palabras resonaba también en su pecho. Reunió sus cosas y se volvió, pero Darién ya no estaba sentado detrás, sino que se había retirado a la parte posterior de la sala. Charlaba con Samuel, que lo escuchaba en silencio.

Echó a andar hacia ellos como un robot, pero su padre le puso una mano en el hombro para detenerla.

—Te darás cuenta de que todo esto habría sido mucho más fácil si no estuvieras con él —dijo con aire condenatorio.

Su comentario le pareció tan irónico, que la joven luchó por no soltar una carcajada.

—Habría sido más sencillo si tú no le hubieras hecho marcharse hace años —le dijo—. Pero eso es agua pasada y no se puede cambiar.

Su padre no se molestó en discutir aquel punto.

—Si quieres, puedo ver si consigo que ese asno pomposo de Alder hable con Tenou e intente conseguirte derechos de visita.

Serena sintió una mano helada sobre el corazón.

—¿Quieres decir que te rindes?

—Nadie se rinde —lo informó él—. Pero soy realista y quiero cubrir todas las posibilidades —la observó con atención—. ¿De verdad quieres continuar y revolcar nuestro apellido en el cieno?

¿Cómo podía hacerle aquella pregunta?

—Sí, quiero continuar. Quiero hacer lo que sea necesario para ganar este caso. Y me importa un bledo nuestro apellido, padre. Ya deberías saberlo —se ajustó la correa del bolso sobre el hombro—. Estamos en el siglo XXI, no en la Edad Media. ¿O no te has enterado aún? Ya no lapidan a las personas por buscar consuelo en brazos de otros.

Tsukino respiró hondo. Miró hacia la mesa donde la señora Tenou conferenciaba todavía con su abogado.

—De acuerdo, como tú quieras. Nos veremos aquí mañana a las nueve menos diez.

—Aquí estaré.

Se volvió hacia donde Darién seguía hablando con su hermano. Los miró con curiosidad. Había estado a su lado en las vistas de los dos últimos días. Aunque siempre se había preciado de ser una persona independiente que no necesitaba a nadie, en el fondo sabía que lo habría pasado mal sin el apoyo silencioso de Darién. Le debía mucho. Más de lo que podía decirle.

Al acercarse, vio que Samuel la miraba, asentía a Darién y luego le estrechaba la mano y salía de la sala. A ella no le dijo nada, lo cual le pareció raro.

—¿A qué venía eso? —preguntó a Darién.

El interpelado miró hacia la puerta.

—Le estaba pidiendo consejo legal a tu hermano.

—¿Sobre qué?

Darién miró a Kenji, que pasó a su lado sin dirigirles ni una mirada.

—Sobre nuestras probabilidades de ganar el caso.

Ella sintió que se le formaba un nudo en el estómago.

—Espero que haya dicho que muchas, porque Samuel es un optimista nato, y si él dice que pocas, es que no tenemos ninguna.

—Bueno, no le he preguntado sobre probabilidades exactamente —corrigió Darién.

Miró a su alrededor. La señora Tenou y su abogado se habían marchado, al igual que lo habían hecho la juez y el alguacil. Solo quedaba la estenógrafa, que estaba ordenando sus notas. No era el tipo de sitio que habría elegido él para decirle aquello, pero los momentos difíciles imponían medidas desesperadas. Colocó las manos en los hombros de ella.

—Le he preguntado a Samuel si cree que tendrías más probabilidades de conseguir la custodia si estuvieras casada, y me ha dicho que sí.

Ella entrecerró los ojos.

—Pero no estoy casada...

—Todavía —Darién la miró a los ojos. Pensó que parecía asustada, y él no quería que lo estuviera—. Serena, ¿quieres casarte conmigo?


	16. FIN

**Capítulo 15 **

Serena lo miró con incredulidad.

—¿Esto es una broma?

—No, te estoy pidiendo que te cases conmigo —no comprendía por qué parecía tan enfadada—. ¿Quieres casarte conmigo? —repitió al ver que ella no decía nada.

La incredulidad fue dando paso a la rabia en el corazón de Serena. No era una proposición auténtica. Nacía de la necesidad y, al ponerla en palabras, le había robado algo precioso. Había ensuciado el recuerdo de lo que había entre ellos cuando se lo preguntó la primera vez. Cuando lo decía en serio.

—No —dijo con firmeza, con los puños apretados a los costados—. Mi respuesta es no. No me casaré contigo.

Una puerta se cerró al marcharse la estenógrafa. Luego todo quedó en silencio.

Darién no sabía qué decir, cómo reaccionar. El instinto de supervivencia lo impulsaba a retirarse, pero ahora no se trataba de instinto de supervivencia sino de Serena. De ella y de los hijos que luchaba por conservar en su vida. Ya había perdido uno y tenía que ayudarla a retener esos dos.

La sujetó por el brazo, luchando por controlar su temperamento, y la obligó a mirarlo.

—¿Por qué?

A ella le brillaban los ojos de furia. Quería insultarlo, gritarle por ser tan cruel, tan frío como para destruir los últimos fragmentos de la única ilusión que le quedaba.

Irguió los hombros.

—Yo puedo preguntarte lo mismo. ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué ahora y no antes?, ¿cualquier momento antes de ahora?

No había una respuesta fácil. La pregunta nunca había estado lejos de su mente, pero sabía que no habría sido correcto hacérsela antes. Había pasado mucho tiempo y había demasiadas cosas que se interponían. Pero la batalla por la custodia había hecho que todo eso perdiera importancia.

—¿Qué importa eso? Te lo digo ahora.

Una parte de ella quería huir, llegar a casa, buscar un lugar oscuro y llorar hasta que no le quedara nada dentro. Pero la parte de ella que siempre luchaba y se defendía quería que supiera lo que su propuesta y él acababan de hacerle a su corazón.

—Oh, importa mucho. Muchísimo. Porque si me quisieras a mí, me lo habrías pedido antes. No te habrías marchado o, si creías que lo habías hecho por propósitos nobles, habrías recobrado el sentido común y vuelto —en su estado emocional le resultaba difícil no levantar la voz—. O me habrías deseado tanto que no habrías podido pensar en tus nobles intenciones.

Consiguió controlarse. Con la mirada le decía que se fuera al diablo.

—Pero no volviste ni me pediste que nos casáramos entonces, y no pasaré el resto de mi vida sabiendo que me lo has pedido por lástima o culpabilidad, y que es otro noble sacrificio por tu parte.

El busca de él empezó a sonar. Darién no respondió. Serena se apartó y abrió la pesada puerta negra.

—Y ahora déjame en paz —el busca volvió a sonar—. ¡Vamos, contesta y déjame en paz! —gritó echando a correr.

El sonido de sus tacones sobre el suelo de mármol resonó en el cerebro de él.

Sentía la boca como de algodón. Vaciló un momento, dudando entre seguirla o contestar al busca. Su sentido del deber pudo más y miró el número que aparecía en la pequeña pantalla.

Pero quería salir tras ella.

Se dijo que quizá necesitaba pasar tiempo a solas. Y tal vez él también.

Sacó el móvil y marcó el número que aparecía en el busca.

Darién, agotado, se quitó la mascarilla que colgaba todavía en torno a su cuello como una amante exhausta que se negara a retirar los brazos. Miró su reloj.

Eran las diez y diez.

Tenía la sensación de que era mucho más tarde. Había tenido que lidiar con dos partos seguidos. Acababa de cortar el cordón umbilical del hijo de la señora Witwer cuando le avisaron de que la señora Grossman y su marido iban de camino al hospital.

Se pasó una mano por el pelo y entró en la sala de médicos sin molestarse en cambiarse de ropa. Quería llamar a Serena cuanto antes.

La sala estaba vacía. Se sentó cerca de la mesita, pero cuando levantaba el auricular para marcar el número, cambió de idea y volvió a dejarlo caer. Se puso en pie.

Aquello no era algo que pudiera hacerse por teléfono. Pero tampoco podía olvidar su propósito como ella le había sugerido. Sencillamente tenía que plantearlo de otro modo.

Una hora después subió a su coche y fue directamente a casa de ella. Seguía sin saber lo que iba a decirle ni cómo arreglar lo de por la tarde. Su madre le había aconsejado en una ocasión que, cuando le faltaran las palabras, abriera su corazón y viera qué salía de allí. Pensó que quizá era una buena idea. Sobre todo teniendo en cuenta que no se le ocurría ninguna otra.

A Serena los nervios no le permitían estarse quieta. ¿Y si se despertaba una mañana y los mellizos ya no estaban allí? ¿Qué haría con su vida?, ¿cómo seguir adelante? Los niños se habían convertido en algo muy importante para ella en muy poco tiempo.

Y Darién también. Acercó a Hotaru a su pecho y comenzó a acunarla en la mecedora que le había regalado Samuel. Ese día habían terminado . No había otro modo de considerarlo. Le había dicho que saliera de su vida y él se había ido.

Sonrió a la niña. Tener en brazos a aquel pequeño ser ayudaba a disminuir el dolor por lo ocurrido con Darién. Era una estupidez pensar en lo que podía haber sido si hubiera aceptado su proposición. No lo había hecho a pesar de que una parte de ella lo deseaba, lo quería a cualquier precio y bajo cualquier pretexto.

Pero sabía que al final acabaría odiándose por necesitarlo, odiándolo a él por no quererla lo bastante para hacer todo aquello innecesario, por no habérselo pedido antes, para que ella no hubiera tenido que verse envuelta en dudas sobre sus sentimientos.

Suspiró y la niña levantó un instante los párpados para volver a cerrarlos casi de inmediato.

Entonces sonó el timbre de la puerta. Serena pensó que sería su padre que querría planear su estrategia. Recordaba que a veces regresaba a casa a las dos de la madrugada, entusiasmado porque acababa de encontrar la clave para ganar un caso.

No le apetecía verlo. Se levantó con lentitud.

—Es hora de acostarse, preciosa —dejó a Hotaru en la cuna y la tapó con la manta de algodón—. Sé buena y no despiertes a tu hermano, ¿de acuerdo?

Parpadeó para reprimir las lágrimas y se acercó a la puerta.

Quedó sorprendida al encontrarse con Darién.

Era una estupidez que el corazón le saltara de tal modo al verlo. ¿Es que no iba a aprender nunca?

—¿Esto es una visita de lástima? —preguntó con voz fría.

Darién la miró a los ojos.

—¿Puedo pasar?

Ella no se movió.

—No veo la necesidad. No ha cambiado nada. Ganaré la custodia de esos niños sin recurrir a trucos, y eso incluye casarme con alguien bajo premisas falsas. Darién pensó que parecía cansada. Le puso las manos en los hombros y la hizo a un lado. Entró en la casa.

—No hay premisas falsas ni trucos, Sere.

Ella cerró la puerta y lo siguió a la sala de estar.

—¿Y cómo llamas a pedirme que nos casemos?

El hombre se volvió a mirarla.

—Esperanza —repuso. Le tomó las manos, la condujo hasta el sofá y se sentó con ella—. Sere, cuando me marché de Bedford fue por lo que creía un motivo noble. Pero entonces y ahora sabía que había dejado aquí mi alma.

Vio resistencia en sus ojos. No quería creerlo, no quería permitirse creerlo. Y tenía que convencerla.

—No he podido encontrarla desde entonces. Ni en mi vida ni en mi trabajo. Hasta que volví y te miré a los ojos. Ahí es donde está mi alma, Sere. Atrapada en tus ojos —acercó las manos de ella a sus labios y las besó antes de continuar—. Porque tu me la robaste la primera vez que me miraste. Nunca estaré completo sin ti. Si casarme contigo ayuda a conseguir a los mellizos, eso es un beneficio añadido y me alegro. Pero no es la razón de que te lo pida.

Hizo una pausa.

—Te lo pido porque no puedo contenerme más. Te lo pido porque te quiero y te querré hasta el día de mi muerte, no importa lo que tú me digas. Pero solo aceptaré tu negativa si puedes mirarme a los ojos y decirme que tú no sientes lo mismo por mí, que no me quieres. Dilo y me marcharé, y no volveré a molestarte.

Serena respiró hondo.

—Puedo decirlo —apretó los labios y lo miró a los ojos—, pero no sería verdad y tú lo sabes —echó a un lado la cabeza—. Tú siempre lo has sabido todo sobre mí. A veces antes que yo.

—¿Y te casarás conmigo?

Serena se mordió el labio para ocultar una sonrisa.

—Si estás seguro de que no es por los niños ni porque te sientes culpable por haberme dejado la primera vez...

—Cállate, hablas demasiado —la besó en la boca para interrumpir cualquier conversación futura en mucho rato.

Más tarde, tendida en la cama, Serena se apretó contra él y apoyó la cabeza en su pecho.

—Tenemos que decírselo a mi padre —estaba pensando en la vista y en cómo podía afectar eso al resultado.

Darién sonrió para sí.

—Ya lo he hecho.

Ella se incorporó sobre un codo para mirarlo.

—¿Cuándo?

—Justo después de ayudar a nacer al niño de la señora Grossman —levantó la cabeza para besarla en la sien y atraerla hacia sí—. Cuando salí del hospital, fui a ver a tu padre.

Serena se sentó sorprendida.

—¿Y te ha recibido?

Darién pasó una mano por los pechos de ella. Sentía el deseo renaciendo de nuevo en sus venas, apretando sus entrañas.

—Al principio no le hizo gracia, pero he conseguido que me escuchara —le gustaba cómo se endurecían sus pezones contra su mano—. Y que admitiera que, si me caso contigo, tu caso mejorará mucho —sonrió—. Además, en cierto modo eso anula las fotos de Alder.

Serena se esforzaba por seguir el hilo de sus palabras, pero aquellas caricias no se lo ponían fácil.

—¿Y mi padre cree que te casas conmigo para que consiga la custodia...?

—No, le he dejado claro que sigo enamorado de ti y creo que fui un imbécil por hacerle caso hace siete años —movió la cabeza—. Y me ha dado la razón.

—¿Mi padre? —aquello no parecía posible. Aunque por otra parte, Darién siempre podía lograr lo imposible—. ¿Seguro que no te has equivocado de casa?

—He mirado el buzón antes de salir. Llevaba su nombre —empezó a acariciarle los muslos—. Cuando me he ido, hablaba por teléfono con el otro letrado. Mañana nos reuniremos todos antes de que empiece la vista.

Serena sabía que debía sentirse ofendida, pero no le resultaba nada fácil. Era demasiado feliz. Aun así, no podía dejarlo pasar por completo.

—Pero has hecho todo eso presuponiendo que diría que sí. ¿Y si hubiera vuelto a rechazarte?, ¿y si no hubieras logrado convencerme?

Darién le pasó los dedos por el pelo.

—La ventaja de tener mi alma atrapada en tus ojos, Sere, es que así también tengo idea de lo que sientes. Tenía la impresión de que todavía me querías. Solo tenía que hacer que te dieras cuenta.

La joven se echó a reír; se inclinó y le mordisqueó el labio inferior. Pasó la lengua por él y lo sintió moverse bajo ella.

—Eres un poco presuntuoso, ¿no crees?

Darién atrajo de nuevo su boca hacia sí.

—Solo en lo que se refiere a algunas cosas, Sere.

Serena se dio cuenta de que la tensión hacía que apretara con fuerza la mano de Darién. Estaban en una sala sentados frente a la madre de Haruca y su abogado. Y tenía el corazón en la garganta desde que había entrado allí con su novio, su padre y su hermano.

¡Era tanto lo que había en juego!

Todo lo que le habían contado Haruca y Hotaru la había convencido de que aquella mujer carecía de sentimientos maternales, de que el orgullo familiar era la única razón por la que Michiru Tenou se molestaba en pedir la custodia de sus nietos. En su opinión, aquella mujer tenía mucho en común con su padre.

Y sin embargo, la súplica que hacía en ese momento iba dirigida a una abuela, no a una matriarca sin familia que dirigir. Y mientas hablaba, Serena tenía que admitir que no albergaba muchas esperanzas de éxito.

Michiru Tenou la escuchaba en silencio, con el ceño fruncido y expresión inescrutable. Daba la impresión de que las palabras no llegaban a sus oídos sino que eran meros ruidos que pasaban de largo sin causar ninguna impresión.

A Serena le apetecía sacudirla por los hombros y obligarla a escuchar. Obligarla a que renunciara a la custodia.

Terminó de hablar y se recostó en su silla.

Entonces se levantó su padre y pidió permiso para hablar con Michiru en privado.

La mujer lo miró con frialdad.

—Cualquier cosa que quiera decir tendrá que ser en presencia de mi abogado.

—De acuerdo —asintió Kenji—. Señora Tenou, usted y yo tenemos mucho más en común que una buena posición social. Los dos podemos ser calificados de asnos pomposos.

Darién apretó los labios para reprimir una sonrisa. El padre de Serena citaba literalmente algo que él le había dicho la noche anterior.

Alder se puso en pie.

—Señor Tsukino...

Michiru Tenou, con el rostro sonrojado, colocó una mano sobre su abogado para obligarlo a sentarse. La mujer fijó la vista en el hombre que tenía ante sí.

—Continúe.

—Los dos estamos tan enamorados de nuestros respectivos apellidos que hemos olvidado que somos meros mortales —sonrió con ironía al pronunciar esa palabra—. Y los mortales necesitan ciertas cosas. Necesitan paz, y saber que, cuando es necesario, pueden acudir a alguien en busca de consuelo, de calor —miró a su hija antes de continuar—. Y saber que al final del camino habrá alguien que los llore no porque ha muerto una institución, sino un ser humano que significaba algo para ellos.

Sus ojos se posaron en Darién con una especie de respeto que sorprendió tanto al propio Tsukino como al destinatario de aquella mirada. Siempre había sido un hombre justo, y Chiba había demostrado mucho valor para ir a verlo la noche anterior.

—Si le quita esos niños a mi hija, ¿qué puede darles usted para compensarlos? Entorpecerían su modo de vida y, al final, serían criados como los huérfanos que son. Acabaría por tenerles manía, y ellos también a usted.

Se volvió hacia Serena.

—Si consiente que los críe mi hija, su marido y ella permitirán que usted acuda a verlos siempre que sienta el deseo de hacerlo. Me han dicho que es lo mejor de ser abuelo.

Sonrió. El médico le había dicho el día anterior que el cáncer estaba remitiendo y tal vez incluso pudiera ver crecer a sus nietos.

—Los niños la querrán en lugar de odiarla. Esta puede ser su oportunidad de hacer algo bueno y noble, y ganarse el cariño de dos personitas muy importantes —miró a la mujer con insistencia—. Usted decide cuál quiere que sea su legado, señora Tenou. Piense bien cómo desea ser recordada.

La mujer apretó los labios y se retiró a la parte más alejada de la sala a conferenciar con su abogado. Serena se puso en pie y besó en la mejilla a su padre, para sorpresa de este.

—Gracias —murmuró—. No sabía que fueras capaz de algo así.

Kenji soltó una risita, pero sus ojos ya no eran fríos ni distantes.

—Yo tampoco. Supongo que el dicho es cierto: nunca se es demasiado viejo para aprender.

Alder regresó a la mesa.

—De acuerdo —carraspeó—. La señora Tenou accede a retirar la petición de custodia siempre que tenga pleno acceso a visitar a los mellizos.

—Eso nunca ha sido un problema —repuso Serena—. Es su abuela, ¿por qué no iba a verlos siempre que quiera? —rodeó la mesa y tendió la mano a la mujer—. ¿Una tregua?

Michiru Tenou vaciló un instante antes de estrechársela.

—De acuerdo —murmuró.

Darién se acercó a Serena y la abrazó por la cintura.

—Me alegro de que esto haya pasado. Ahora podemos empezar a planear la boda y el resto de nuestras vidas. No sé tú, pero yo me muero de ganas.

—Tú eres el resto de mi vida —le dijo ella con ojos húmedos.

Tenía la impresión de que algunas de las palabras que había oído pronunciar ese día a su padre, las palabras que la habían conmovido y habían conseguido adjudicarle a los mellizos, se debían a él.

Darién bajaba la boca hacia el rostro de ella cuando sonó su busca. No se inmutó.

—Es tu busca —le dijo ella.

—Tendrá que esperar un minuto—la atrajo hacia sí olvidando que todavía quedaban otras personas en la sala—. Antes tengo que besar a mi futura esposa.

Fue un minuto bastante largo.

FIN


End file.
